Taking a header or staying the course
by Joy1
Summary: Logan wakes up from his first time with Rory with a whole lot of emotions he can't identify. So how is he going to make this work when he soon realizes Rory is just as unsure as he is. (Starts Angst but mainly Humor) COMPLETE
1. Taking a header

Title: Taking the header...or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: It's been years since I have written a Gilmore Girls piece.

A/N2: I always seem to have formatting issues these days...sorry.

_**Please Read**: I had this posted previously as Romance / Angst but this one of only two chapters with any amount of angst in it. So I have changed it to Romance / Humor since it fits better. If you are just starting this story, just know I do a bit of angst but I like my happy endings._

Chapter 1: Taking a header

The gentle sound of breathing was so comforting it made Logan crazy. Rory's head was nestled on to his bare chest. It wasn't supposed to feel this comforting to have a girl in his arms. He wasn't supposed to want to be there in the morning to face the hard questions. He wasn't supposed to stare at the girl in his arms and hope upon hope that she didn't want to be rid of him.

Logan swallowed uncomfortably. He knew there was something different about Rory. He would even grudgingly admit in his own mind that he cared about her. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened once his clothes came off. He had burned for her and let her know it. He had given her several outs but there was no turning back. They had kissed and groped and all the fun stuff...but it all changed in a moment. Rory's body accepted him in and his world would forever be off kilter.

Rory moved slightly in her sleep alerting Logan once again to the situation that he now found himself. A long time ago a guy that he had always tried to emulate as the ultimate player became a boyfriend. As a teenager Logan had questioned his idol why he would abandon several women for just one. The older boy had smiled at him and told him he had met his match. As an after thought he said, "I knew I would never touch another woman, when I felt myself come home." The statement had always been a mystery until

that moment.

"Hey," Rory whispered a little insecure.

"Hey," Logan said back with a genuine smile. He snuggled her closer to him kissing her forehead.

Rory sighed, "Were you leaving?"

Logan got worried, "No...Unless you want me to go?"

She shook her head, "No...It just seemed like you were twitching...unsure if I would be okay if you left."

He traced his fingers down her cheek, "There is no place I would rather be."

"Charmer."

"Truth."

Logan felt distracted and antsy. He didn't know what to do.

"Is something wrong?" Rory asked timidly.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong," Logan said quickly.

She observed him a moment much to his discomfort. "Well then...is there something right?"

"Huh?"

Rory smiled softly at his alarm. She appeared prepared to lead him through whatever oddity he was enduring. "You said there was nothing wrong...so I am taking you at your word. You however still seem to be lost in thought which begs the question, is the reason you are distracted because something is right?"

Logan sat up and looked at her with none of his normal confidence. "That...has never happened to me before."

"A...Logan...I know you aren't a virgin."

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay...so what did you mean?" she asked calmly.

He thought for a long while and then said, "I felt like I was coming home last night."

Pausing before speaking again he said, "Everything was as it was supposed to be. We were...Rory...that was..."

She took his hand and threaded their fingers...just like the night before. He had just sunk into her when his eyes had popped open with awe. He had nearly pulled away, but she had threaded their fingers together with one hand and gazed straight back at him. Logan was never so humbled and raw in his life. He knew she could really see him at that moment. He knew she could see his fear. But Rory had just tethered him to herself through their clutched hands and wide-open, innocent eyes. Rory's big blue eyes showed him her heart and soul. Logan realized that for the first time in his life he hadn't just had sex, he had made love to a woman. And now that woman was holding his hand again as he tried to pull away and hide, making her presence comforting, not oppressive.

Logan looked deeply into those baby blues again. "I don't know what to do here Rory. I half want to jump out of this bed, put on my clothes, and pray I never see you again."

Something happened in Rory's eyes that he couldn't place...it was some understanding that he couldn't grasp. "And the other half?" she whispered.

"What?"

She rubbed her thumb on the side of his hand as she held it. "You said you half wanted to flee...there is only one conclusion what the other half can be. But I think you need to admit it to yourself first."

Rory held his eyes giving him all the encouragement he needed. "The other half wants to stay the course...and that...that's terrifying Ace."

Rory leaned him back against the bed again and settled her head against his shoulder once more. "Well the only thing you can do Master & Commander is make up a pro/con list."

"That is insane."

"That is how I ended up at Yale instead of Harvard...It is the Gilmore way. Give it a try."

"Pro for the Header category; I can stop feeling completely out of control and go back to care-free life."

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"Con to the Header list; I wouldn't be with my Ace anymore."

"True," she agreed. "Another pro?"

"I will have to watch my actions in the girls department."

"You mean you couldn't just sleep with anyone you choose," Rory chided. "What else?"

Logan thought, "Avoid the hell my buddies will put me through."

"Okay...that's three to one. Looks like this is a one night stand," she said with almost indifference.

"We haven't done the pro/ con list for the staying the course."

Rory seemed genuinely surprised that he brought it up. "Okay Pro."

"Rory Gilmore's presence."

"Alright...Con..."

"No...I want to stick to pro's right now."

"Its your list."

"Pro," Logan began again, "Exclusive rites to Rory Gilmore so no one else can touch her."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I hate watching other guys be anywhere near you."

"Really."

"Yes, really... Pro... Waking up knowing that I'm where I am supposed to be."

Rory sighed, "Con...You can't sleep around anymore."

Logan looked her dead in the eye, "Pro...I will always have someone who keep me in line."

She spoke calmly, "Con...You won't be able to do as many outrageous things because of previous pro."

"Pro," he murmured emphatically, "I get the awesome gift of introducing Rory Gilmore to new experiences and get to re-experience the wonder in them because of her."

"Con...You will have to deal with those who will not like my presence cramping their style."

"Pro...I get a very clear picture of who my true friends are by who is happy that I found someone."

Logan could tell now Rory was the one that needed the convincing, not him. She thought he was going to leave...it was his way after all. He stared deep into her uncertain eyes.

"Pro...I get to make love and feel the rush I felt last night."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Con...you loose the ability to have sex with more flexible, more experienced, and more beautiful girls."

Logan looked at her in confusion, "That sounded an awful lot like an earlier mentioned Con...just with more refined insecurities listed."

"Well your pro was remarkably similar yet refined to one aspect of our relationship."

He looked at her, "First of all I want a chance to rebut the former Con... more flexible...not something that I have a thing for; more experienced...everything feels new with you and I like that. As for more beautiful... Ace, you are a knock out."

"No I'm not," she murmured turning her head. "There were a lot of girls 'on line' much more attractive than me."

Logan let go of her hand and cupped her face with both palms, "No one is more graceful, or elegant."

"That's not beautiful," she whispered trying to escape his gaze.

He shook his head, "Complimenting you on your attractiveness would be redundant. It is just a fact...besides your eyes are the most gorgeous things I have ever seen."

"My breasts are too small," Rory muttered.

Logan stared at her in confusion, "There is nothing wrong with your breasts...I promise. I spent a lot of time worshiping them earlier. I'd say I am an expert on the matter." Her cheeks turned a bit pink. He decided it might be time to sooth some of her insecurities big time. "I love the shine in your hair, the light in your eyes, even the pout of your lips. Your skin is so soft its like touching cashmere or suede. I love watching you move in a dress or skirt because how is accentuates your legs."

Rory was biting her lip when Logan carefully reached for her hand and laid it flat on his stomach. He covered her hand with his own and slowly dragged it beneath the sheets to where he wanted her again. "This," he husked in a low throaty tone, "is always present when you are." Her innocent eyes seemed to partially accept his words, but she drew her hand away from him.

Rory did not meet his eyes when she said, "Con... Rory Gilmore is a bastard with blue blood parents."

He winced hearing her refer to herself that way but knew she was correct in that some of the blue bloods would only see her as such. "Pro...Rory Gilmore is real."

"Con...Rory Gilmore deals with blue bloods. She does not want to become one."

Logan blinked several times, "What is that?"

"The truth...I have watched you and your friends belittle and condescend those who aren't old money... I don't want your world..."

Rory reached down and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor before putting it on and leaving the bed. "I said no strings attached as much for you as for me... You are fun and challenging and I like that. But being with your clique reminds me of what I was brought up to value in myself and in others. You have no idea how condescending your crew comes across... The truth is Logan you are someone that my grandparents would love me to be with for the sake of appearances. But see I don't want appearances."

"You would never be comfortable in Star's Hollow. You could never sit and listen to my best friends band without trying to buy them a gig or offer them to play at one of your parties. You couldn't go to my mom's inn and not try to bribe her with some mention in daddy's paper...You don't even own jeans..."

"Don't get me wrong. You do kind things and that is great...but is never out of your comfort zone. It is never something you have to put yourself out there for. You live in your privileged bubble and ignore the rest of the world. If a commoner intrigues you then you welcome them into your society. But otherwise you act as if you own the place. I have watched you look past people as if they didn't exist because they don't exist in your world."

Rory sighed deeply, "What is happening between us...what we have the potential to become is so tempting. I see you trying so hard to convince yourself that it is worth it to stay. But Logan, I don't want the world you are bringing me into. And while I adore you and love spending time with you, it is only a matter of time before the constraints of your bubble will become too tight and I will bail on you...I'm sorry."

Logan sat up in shock as he watched Rory mechanically put on clothes and throw together a bag. "Where are you going?" he whispered heart breaking before him.

He heard Rory sniffle and knew she was crying, "Go away for the weekend...I won't be able to watch you re-emerge on the scene. I won't be able to take backlash...so I'll go home. I will spend time in my world getting a kick out of our crazy grocer that had a contingency plan for when my mom and Luke broke up. I will enjoy the best coffee on the planet. I will go to the movies where it isn't even a real theatre. I will eat at diners that don't allow cell phones. And more than anything I will spend time with my mom...the unwed teenage mother that raised me on her own since she was sixteen with no help from her blue blood family because she didn't want to owe them anything...who were embarrassed by the one room we lived in at the inn my mom worked at as a maid. I can't expect you to even understand where I come from because you would never choose to be there. It is far easier to envelope me into your world...I just need to go."

"Are you taking a header on me Ace?" he tried to say soothingly.

She looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "I am trying to remain me...even if that means sacrificing us... and I hate that it has to be this way. I hate that I didn't see it coming. I hate that I can't change it."

"Rory...don't go..."

"I have to."

"Why?"

Her chin quivered, "Because I like me Logan and I am becoming less me by the hour."

"Rory, I know what this is...this feeling...I know why I want to stick around for the first time ever. We are so close to it...don't leave when we could be so right," Logan pled.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed the bag, "I know this feeling too...and I want it in the worst way. I have never experienced anything like last night either. But you are destined to have the family business and the wife that tolerate your affairs so she is kept comfortably in houses, cars, jewels, and clothes. You are destined to become your father and there in lies the problem. I don't love your father...I love you...I'm sorry. I want it to be different." With that Rory grabbed her keys and fled the room.

Logan put his face in his hands and felt tears on his cheeks. He drew on his clothes and asked himself the question: take a header or stay the course?

TBC...

A/N: I know angsty...but I always have a happy ending.

Be a dear and REVIEW.


	2. Staying the course

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I felt so welcomed back to the community. I am taking a breather from writing my Harry Potter epic (no one laugh). I needed something new to work on for a bit...so here I am. I have another ROGAN story mainly written but its not ready and I have an idea for a third which I don't think will come to fruition since Harry Potter fans are slightly demanding...but what can I say, I'm one too.

PLEASE READ: No one panic but you won't get to see Rory and Logan together this chapter. I'm not talking everything made up kind of together...I mean physically in the same space type of together. As I said before – NO ONE PANIC.

Chapter 2: Staying the course

Lorelai did not like her sleep disturbed. Everyone knew this. Sleep was something to be savored...like coffee. However her sleep was disturbed when a small gremlin in the form of her only daughter was creeping around downstairs.

"What's going on?" she asked plainly. Rory turned and Lorelai could see the dried tears on her face. "Oh baby what happened and who do I need to kill."

Rory shook her head, "Don't worry mama. I brought this on myself. I just need a little time at home...away from Yale."

"Do we need ice cream?" Lorelai asked.

"Tomorrow...tonight I just want to sleep."

"No talking now?"

"Not yet," the younger Gilmore said. "All of it tomorrow...Goodnight, mom."

"Night sweets.

Rory's arrival in the middle of the night was something for her mother to worry over. Rory may not have been ready to talk about it but Lorelai was fairly certain it had something to do with limo boy.

In the wee hours of the morning the Gilmore's home phone rang annoyingly. "What?" Lorelai snapped. "It is seven in the morning, I didn't get much sleep and I have not had coffee."

"Sorry Lorelai...its Luke."

She sat straight up in bed, "Hey...Hey...What's going on?"

"The boy Rory was making out with at your parents wedding thing is wandering on foot, mind you, around town. In fact...he just got off a bus."

"You are kidding."

"No...I wish I were. The only thing his presence could possibly mean is..."

Lorelai smiled, "He loves Rory."

"I was going to say he was going to try to buy our town, but yours works too." Luke paused, "Well... um... that's it. I thought you should know."

"Thanks... Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you...I miss us. I miss talking."

"So do I Lore."

Lorelai sighed, "What can we do?"

Luke thought, "You could come by and we could talk...plan an attack strategy for the socialite in our midst."

"I'll be there soon. Don't put him in a headlock."

Logan wandered around Star's Hollow...just walking...taking in the atmosphere. Rory had been wrong; he did own a couple pairs of jeans, he just chose not to wear them. However jeans and the bus seemed the most appropriate things to do considering.

Logan had never gone back to sleep. He just thought for a long while, walked around campus not wanting to back to his dorm. Eventually he made a very important phone call. He called his dad.

Most people had parents that slept regular hours but Mitchum Huntzberger was not one of them. It had been a long time since they had actually talked about anything that truly mattered. Mitchum, despite popular belief, really only wanted Logan to do something...other than make his old man live in fear of the day he knocked some strumpet up. He pushed writing because it was his business and his son actually wrote very well. Things had been strained since the Figi incident; after that Mitchum had written Logan off as a screw up with only himself to blame for spoiling the kid.

Logan had not been entirely sure where to begin...he also didn't know his father's general attitude toward Lorelai. This was ultimately important due to the closeness of Rory and her mother. The cruces of the conversation was as follows... 'Dad you know how you want me to settle down? Well I found the perfect girl but she doesn't want to be high society.' He could still hear his father laugh, "I knew Lorelai's daughter would be the one to catch you." After that the conversation had gone pretty smoothly. Rory was a woman of substance with a good name and good breading but at the same time was very much her own person. Mitchum was far and away more interested in his son's suggestion of actual employment than anything else.

So now Logan looked around the town that had raised the girl he was in love with and saw the charm and comfort it afforded. People moved about eyeing him quizzically before a rather round Latino woman came up to him, "You look a bit lost. Are you lost?"

"Not really...I'm just trying to get a feel for the town," he responded pleasantly.

"And what brings you here?" the woman asked with an odd look in her eyes.

Logan smiled, "My girlfriend actually. She was raised here. I wanted to try to understand her background a little."

Now the woman looked beyond curious, "And your girlfriend is?"

"Rory Gilmore."

Elation and recognition filled her face. "Yale boy," she murmured. "I am Miss Patty. I teach dance in town...Aren't you a handsome one? Then again Rory always dated handsome boys."

Logan was beginning to find the whole conversation rather disturbing.

Sensing his discomfort Miss Patty stated, "Now if you want to understand Rory I suggest you walk right through those doors."

"Why is that?" Logan asked.

"Because," she smiled, "her mother is at the counter feeding her caffeine addiction and her surrogate father runs the place."

"Thank you Miss Patty."

"Anytime...I didn't catch your name."

"Logan...Logan Huntzberger."

"It was a pleasure."

Logan walked into Luke's diner no worse for wear and sat next to Lorelai. "Ms. Gilmore?"

Lorelai and Luke both looked at him like he nuts. "Call me that again and I will convince my daughter to withdraw kissing privileges from you... By the way what did you do in the middle of the night that would cause my daughter to flee from school?"

"I basically said I didn't want to have a causal relationship anymore."

"So why are you here?" Luke snipped.

Logan shook his head, "No, I mean I want a commitment... all strings attached... relationship. Rory however saw her future as being swallowed into New Haven society and decided to flee...in the middle of the night."

Lorelai thought it over, "Thus being why there is no limo in the near vicinity, you took the bus, and you are experimenting with denim."

Logan shrugged, "I never wanted to be my dad...but now I have a reason to not allow myself to get sucked into it... I think my father is wanting to put Rory up for Sainthood."

"Why?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Because I told him I wanted to do less free loading."

Lorelai smiled, "She's worth it and the effort."

"I know... I just have to hope to convince her that I am."

Lorelai looked to Luke who rolled his eyes handing over a large cup of coffee and chocolate muffin. "Thanks kid, you are keeping me in caffeine."

"I am?"

"Don't worry about the complexities of the home town situations just yet... It's still very early in the morning. Luke...who should we start with?"

"Have him meet Kirk or Taylor if that doesn't send him running then follow it up with Miss Patty or Babette."

Logan smiled, "I have already met Miss Patty."

"Did she pinch your butt?" Lorelai asked out of left field.

"No. Was she supposed to?" he asked in confusion.

Lorelai shrugged, "She is in the habit...Did you lay claim to Rory somewhere in your conversation?"

"Yes...I called her my girlfriend."

"Then there is the reason."

Logan looked at Lorelai then Luke to see if she was kidding.

"Don't ask kid. I learned a long time ago, we are a very weird little group...Even our transplants are nuts," Luke stated pointing at Lorelai.

"But that's part of my charm."

"It also the part that brought you here away from...them," he said gesturing at Logan.

Lorelai gave him a look of disapproval. Luke rolled his eyes and turned to Logan. "I don't particularly care for your kind. I am always insulted or demeaned, and yet I keep going back because I love her," he pointed at Lorelai. "Please excuse my disgruntled attitude and general annoyance with your company. So far you haven't done anything to make me hate you, yet your presence only alerts me to the fact that I will have yet another reason to have to deal with your kind...Its very disconcerting."

Lorelai looked rather overwhelmed by the sentiments expressed but remained quiet.

Logan however just looked curiously confused, "You basically were Rory's dad weren't you?" Now both Lorelai and Luke were looking at him like he was nuts. He shrugged, "I'm just saying the cultural references abound from the lovely lady to my right...yet deadpan delivery of factual yet caustic remarks seems to be all you."

"You have obviously not seen Emily Gilmore in a state," Lorelai commented.

Logan smiled, "But she wasn't around enough for that to be where Rory picked it up from." This statement left Lorelai and Luke a bit stunned. It seemed the concept while accepted was previously unacknowledged.

To shift the focus a bit Logan said, "Hey, can I get some coffee myself?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "This is not good." Logan looked at him confused. "If you actually stick this out I will go from supplying two coffee addicts to three... Ya know what before passing judgment on this I say he has to sit through a Gilmore movie night."

"Will you be joining us Luke?" Logan asked on instinct hoping for some male solidarity even if the guy disliked him.

"Yeah Luke," Lorelai said softly, "Are you joining us?"

Luke held her eyes, "I wouldn't miss it."

Logan had a vague notion that something was up but he didn't know enough details to quite pick up on everything, but neither party were set to kill him or try to marry Rory off so it was fine with him.

Logan spent the next hour walking around with Lorelai, seeing where Rory grew up, hearing stories of a childhood he envied. He heard about Rory's dance lessons, lack of musical talent but excellent musical taste, and the strange traditions of the town like the basket bidding thing and the re-enactment troop. Logan met Mrs. Kim, Taylor, Kirk, Miss Patty again, Babette and Morey. They stopped in and saw Sookie, Jackson and Davie. Logan had never actually held a person in baby form before so it was a bit intimidating.

However as much as he knew Lorelai was enjoying watching him squirm, Logan knew she was trying to let him see that appearances were things for other people. This town was a very weird, very real, very homey community and by making this effort he was accepted into their midst...so there was still hope.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter Rory and Logan will finish their talk.

You all know what to do to make me happy – REVIEW.


	3. Not a weird hallucination

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Alright folks- here is your Logan / Rory talk you have been dying for.

Chapter 3: Not a weird hallucination

It was with a great deal of courage that Logan sat in Lorelai's kitchen waiting for Rory to get up. He didn't have to wait long once the coffee's aroma drifted into her room. "Mom, you are the best. Thank you for braving Lu..." Rory stopped mid-sentence staring at a different looking Logan Huntzberger sitting at her kitchen table.

"It is from Luke's," he said calmly. "I agree with you that it is the best coffee on the planet. He won't tell me how, but I didn't really expect him to. Then again I will have a chance to try to charm it out of him during Gilmore movie night."

Rory blinked several times, walked around the table, picked up the coffee and drank it down. She opened her eyes again and sat down across from him with a confused look on her face. "I have had coffee and its still you, so this isn't a weird hallucination."

"No...I'm here."

"Question is why. We settled things last night."

Logan shook his head, "No, you let your fears about me swallow you and you ran. I took stock of what you said...most, if not all, were good points. I decided that I needed to take the opportunity to change the course of my destiny somewhat in order to have something to offer you this morning."

"I haven't had enough coffee for this," she murmured shaking her head slightly before grabbing his cup.

He smirked producing another cup of coffee from the floor beside his chair where Lorelai had suggested he hide it. "I have talked to my father about how things were headed for me as to avoid that inevitability we both want to shun. I have dug my jeans out of my closet to wear for this excursion. I came by neither limo nor car...but by the public bus. I..."

"Excuse me...did you just say you rode the bus?" Rory questioned.

"I did."

"Why?"

Logan sighed, took her hand, and touched the top lightly before moving a seat closer to her. "Do you remember last night telling me that you loved me?" She tried to turn her head but he stilled the motion gently with gentle fingers caressing her cheek. "I love you too...but you knew that already. I am not prepared to let the best thing that has ever happened to me walk away without a fight."

"But Logan..."

"You said I don't do anything out of my comfort zone...that I could never meet you where you live... Well I am here and I will do anything to get you to see that if you can bend to be in my world sometimes that I can certainly bend to be in yours for other times. We can find a middle ground.

"

Logan put his arm around Rory, "I have spent most of my time here with your mom meeting different people, going different places, hearing different stories. I got to tell you Ace, I am jealous of the childhood you had. All of these people love you so much. And what surprised me most was instead of writing me off as the rich boy come slumming they tease me a bit but welcomed me into their stores and homes. They obviously wanted to protect you but since Lorelai was giving the tour I was more easily accepted...I have made a life of screwing around, getting drunk, going to social events, taking stupid risks all for the adrenaline rush. But today the weirdest thing happened. I got to hold a baby for the first time...I held a perfectly formed human... that was tiny. I don't think I have been more scared of anything...other than making love to you that first time but..."

Rory interrupted his diatribe, "And your parents? Your friends? Are they going to understand this homegrown adventure streak?"

"My mom can be like your grandmother so of course that can be hard...but you can handle your grandmother and I can handle my mom. We always have Lorelai to run interference and that is a gift from God."

He sidled up to her a bit closer, "My father and I have spoken. Once we really talked, or argued things out as the case may be, he agreed to let me run my life a little more on my terms if I show some initiative. He is so ecstatic he wants to hold a ball in your honor for straightening out his no good slacker son...shown by the fact that I would ask for an actual internship...one with a start and stop time each day."

Rory looked at him cautiously, "You are offering to work?"

"My dad has taught me the fine are of investing, so I technical don't need to. But working is something that will give me structure, keep me occupied, and hopefully show you I am trying."

Rory ran her hand through her hair, "Logan I don't want to be the reason you change. " She shook her head, "I get now why my mom turned my dad down."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Years ago...when I was in high school, my dad showed up and I was soooo excited. Mom didn't have much faith in him that anything would have changed but I was just so happy. It was my parents ya know? My dad asked my mom to marry him. She turned him down. I didn't understand it until this moment."

Logan stared at her, "How so?"

She looked at him like he was nuts, "Logan, you want something so badly you are willing to change, but you don't have any clue what that means or what it would look like, I don't want you resenting me..."

Logan put his hand on top of hers again, "This isn't about changing for you Rory. My dad and I were headed for a crash course soon enough. It would have most likely occurred in the newsroom, possibly in Doyle's office thus giving him a heart attack. Dad would have pressed harder and I would have resisted more. All that would have been gained is I would have felt even more of a need to cram a life's worth of experiences into a few years at college before my sentence as the heir took over. I get the fact now that my father isn't trying to take away my life...he's just trying to make sure there is a safety net when I fall. It is a weird thing but true. Your part in this conversation was the catalyst."

"Look, I was told a long time ago that one day I would meet someone who would challenge me, nettle me, push me to become a better man...and she would make me want to change everything in order to keep her at my side. I didn't believe it at the time. But now it's so simple to see... I could never explain why I couldn't keep away from you, or why it drove me nuts to see you with other guys. You were this unexplainable force that had control over me like no one else...You came into my world and brightened everything and in the process shined light on things I didn't want seen. You have never asked me to betray who I am, just to grow up some. But I seem to have been asking you to betray who you were without knowing it...so for that I am sorry. I want a chance to make this work."

She greeted him with tear filled eyes, "And when we get back to Yale and Colin thinks it funny that Marty can't afford to throw away money on a meal he was invited to...then what? When your legions of blond fans wait until I am studying one night and you are getting comfortably numb, what then? You see Logan I don't think there is a problem taking you off the market...its keeping you off that's tricky."

Logan sank in his seat, "Give us a chance...please...trust me."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Logan could read so many emotions in Rory's eyes. He tilted his head toward her tentatively, giving her plenty of time to pull away or turn her head. The soothing kiss that was supposed to bring healing in that moment was lost as Logan's cell phone began to ring.

"Get it," Rory whispered. "We need a break anyway."

"Hello," Logan fussed into the phone. Rory watched him wander into the backyard though she made sure she could still hear him.

"Don't bite my head off... just wanted to know why your car is still here, your limo is still here, and you got on a public bus from all reports?" Colin snipped.

"Because Colin it was important."

"How?"

Logan laughed, "Because I am going to work at a relationship for once."

"A relationship. Logan Huntzberger is in a relationship. Reporter girl must be tremendous in the sack to enact that change."

"Damn it Colin, you know her name is Rory. And while I might have been amused by you saying something like that before, it isn't cool now."

"Wow...take it easy. What's going on here?"

Logan plopped himself down on the stairs and said, "Last year I took the year off thinking I would find myself or some crap like that. It was a complete waste of time and money. All I really need was Rory Gilmore to come into my life, insult my lifestyle choice, mock the girls I date, laugh at the state I find myself most weekends, and be humbled by the care she was willing to show a guy she really didn't even like... I have just had a great big mirror shined at me and I'm not happy with what I see."

"So dump her."

"Not on your life."

"Why? If she's making you crazy?" Colin asked.

"You don't get it. This isn't just I don't like what I see in myself, Colin...its I don't like what I see in my life on the whole. I don't want to be my dad and I don't want to marry someone like my mom. I don't need the parties and functions. I just want to feel loved...and I can have that but not before I clean house."

Rory was touched by what he said. Logan really had been thinking about this.

"So what? You're going to get a job, move into a house with three bedrooms and two and a half baths, while doing chores around the house?"

Logan laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"What has this girl done to you? She fits with our group. Just bring her with...why are you having to change?"

"Because Colin, if Rory will join me in my world to put me at ease when necessary then the least I can do is return the favor. Besides I like this world. I like these people," he tried to convey.

"Does this mean we always are going to have to invite the bartender?"

Logan sighed, "Now I know why Rory doesn't think this will work."

"Why's that?"

"We really are the elitist pricks everyone thinks we are."

"Why are you taking a shot at me?" Colin fumed.

"Because you don't know how to treat people if they are different than you..." he paused a moment.

Logan sighed, "We have been friends for a long time right?"

"Yeah?"

"And we have pulled each other out of some tight spaces, right?"

"Yeah...where's this going Logan?" Colin sounded hesitant.

"Hang on a minute."

"Rory," Logan yelled inside.

"Yeah."

"Can I invite the guys over for movie night?"

Rory's eyes clouded, "I don't want to have them ragging on where I live and where I came from."

Logan took her hand, "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Colin?" Logan said.

"Yeah."

"You and Finn are coming to Stars Hollow tonight."

Rory went out on her front porch to see her mom. "How's it going?"

"He's inviting his roommates over for movie night," she pouted.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "These guys seem to learn by experience. Maybe Logan is banking on them loving the experience. Besides I'll be here to smack the attitudes right out of them if necessary."

"Why did you take him around town?" Rory asked quietly.

"Because Rory, these aren't little things he is doing...like reading a book you recommended. These are major acts of discomfort to keep you. What he is doing is screaming how much he loves you and how much he wants to make this work."

Lorelai sat next to her daughter. "You have it rough kid. I ran from that world as hard and as fast as I could. I got away and never went back. I make appearances for family but this is where I live, this is the life I chose."

She pushed some hair behind her daughter's ear, "You walked into that world gracefully... straddling the divide between society and home. You are starting to feel the walls caving in so you are trying to get out...but honey you can't fully. You go to Yale. You are Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter. That is your world right now. Whatever you decide to do after, that is your world right now."

Lorelai paused, "I think you just got freaked that the guy you obviously have fallen for is from that world and your choices seemed to be slipping away. But you told Logan what you needed, and he is doing his damnedest to give them to you. He doesn't want to take away your freedom, he just wants a ticket to ride." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Think about it kiddo... he's bending to fit into this aspect of your world."

"But this isn't a hard world," Rory insisted.

Lorelai shook her head, "That's not really true. Luke and several other people will write him off as Yale snob before meeting him. Everyone will be all over him and in his business. The town will be planning your wedding. Women will start making quilts for your children before the day is out...This isn't the easiest place when no one has any intention of making it easy on him. He has to prove he is worthy of the beloved Rory Gilmore. That is a tough thing."

"But you were walking him through it."

"Yeah, just like he walked you through his functions... He's trying."

Rory dry washed her face with her hands. "So what do I do?"

"Enjoy a weekend at home with your boyfriend," Lorelai muttered and went inside.

"I know you were listening," Lorelai said quietly.

"Thanks...for that," Logan gestured at the door. "Actually for everything."

She smiled, "You're good for my daughter. What you're doing is good too."

"Thanks for allowing a few snobby rich boys in your house tonight."

"Not a problem... Go sit with her. She needs you."

Logan stepped onto the porch as Rory looked out over the yard not turning toward him. "I grew up in the Independence Inn, in the one room shed with rose print paper on the walls...obviously not always...house after all. I grew up away from my grandparents as much as possible until I got accepted at Chilton. My dream had always been to go to Harvard...so my mom had to borrow money from my grandparents to pay for my private school education. My mother had to deal with so much of their crap to get me in for my dream to come true. We had to agree to dinners every Friday night in order to get the money. My poor mother...she had escaped this world she hated only to get dragged back in again to make my dreams come true."

Logan said nothing just stood behind her while she talked.

"I hated the kids at my school. They were so fake... My grandmother threw this stupid birthday party for me and invited them without asking me...I hated that. I finally made friends with Paris, but it took some doing."

"Oh lets not forget the fun of having my grandparents invite my father, Christopher's folks over to inspect me one night. That was blast. They acted towards me the way your crew does toward the people that work for them...mild distain for wasting their air... After all I was the reason my dad was a screw up. Its not like my mom didn't take me away from all of it so my dad could do whatever the hell he wanted include go on in their little world... but he...he just..." She was crying without knowing it. "And now that grandfather is dead and I can never be anything then the mistake that screwed up all the hopes and dreams he had for his son. He will never be proud of me or get to know me or..." a small sob escaped her throat.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's middle from behind gently and drew her to him. She turned in his arms with huge tears welling up. "You can't ever ask me to treat people like I don't see them or that they don't matter. Whatever you think of the maid at your house you have to think of me because that is what I come from. I am not ashamed of it. I won't hide it and I sure is hell will attack anyone who talks down about my mom... I just can't be that, Logan. "

He shook his head, "I don't want you to be... You are right. I may not be as guilty of it as some of my friends but I have looked past people who have worked at our house. I have ignored the bartender's at our parties. But part of you shining a light on what I have done in my life is making me more cognizant of those things. It comes naturally to you...but not to me. I won't lie about that. But Rory...us...this...right here...you and me...honest emotion on the table...that's all I'm asking for. I don't want the next Mrs. Huntzberger to throw parties and give me heirs. I just want you Rory and I will do anything to keep you."

Rory stared for a long time into his expressive eyes seeking any hint of deception. Once she was satisfied that he was speaking from his heart, she let her tears fall and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Logan sighed with relief. They were going to be okay.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter- limo boys invasion of Stars Hollow.

All together class: I will REVIEW Joy's stories to give her a happy. I will REVIEW Joy's stories to give her a happy. Very good. Next week we will learn the true nature of a Buttfaced miscreant.


	4. Preparty fun

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: I normally don't comment on reviews but I feel the need to talk about the marriage & future allusions on Logan's part in the last chapter. (Although at the end he did very clearly tell her he was not looking for the next Mrs. Huntzberger). Rory is and always has been a runner when things get serious. She likes serious but she also panics. I am much in the same way. My husband took care of this freak out potential in me by simply saying he saw a future with me and planned to marry me (we had been dating for two freaking weeks)...but he also said he wouldn't bring it up at all again until I was ready to. This had two very odd effects 1) I knew exactly what he wanted and was not afraid he was going to bail on me and 2) it left the tradition 'marriage' conversation up to me to initiate. I simply had Logan use a similar strategy.

PLEASE READ: (1) WARNING- Dean becomes creepy and stalker-ish for the rest of this story. Sorry but it has to be done. (2) I am making Rory an anime fan to serve my purposes.

Chapter 4: Pre-party fun

Lorelai spend nearly an hour at the video store picking movies that were loved by college students (and her daughter) while still being easily mocked. She ended up with Swingers, Army of Darkness, Austin Powers, Gross Pointe Blank, Cowboy Bebop: the movie (because she knew Rory really wanted to introduce Logan to anime), and the newest version of The house on Haunted Hill (for reasons she wished to remain secret until the perfect moment to freak her daughter out). She figured the kids could choose what they wanted to see and she could watch the rest later. Besides the more kids that came the less likely it would be that Luke would watch the movie and the more likely it was that they could talk.

Suddenly she got the eerie feeling she was being watched. So it was no surprise when Dean cautiously approached her in the video store. "Lorelai?"

"Dean."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I heard a rumor that Rory has a new boyfriend."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, Dean, she does... His name is Logan. He was one of the people you embarrassed my daughter in front of breaking up with her like that...this last time that is...since the time before that you broke up with her in front of the entire town."

Dean just gave her an exasperated look, "She was acting like one of them...drunk, giddy... not Rory. I didn't fit into that world."

She looked him over, "Rory isn't your concern any more Dean. Just accept that."

"Like you aren't Luke's concern any more...that is ridiculous," he muttered.

Lorelai sighed, "What is it that you want to know?"

"Is he good to her?" Dean asked quietly.

"Seems to be...He cares about her and what matters to her. That is why he is here this weekend."

"He's staying the weekend," Dean growled.

"Yes... And shocking...in her bedroom I would imagine."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? You threw a fit about me and Rory."

Lorelai's eyes went huge, "You are married, you little punk. My daughter became the other woman because of you. Of course I was upset."

"Oh, you are going to lecture me on fidelity when you cheated on Luke with Rory's dad," Dean fussed.

Lorelai nearly punched him...but then paused, "Is that what the town thinks happened?"

"Yes."

"Great, that's just great," she growled.

Lorelai sighed, "Look Dean, I didn't cheat on Luke...not that it matters. Logan is jumping through hoops to get Rory because of the mess you left behind of her heart. He would do anything to prove he's serious about her...but I guess that is the difference between you two...you always seemed to bail when the going got tough. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a Gilmore movie night that I must get ready for."

Dean got out of her way and just stared after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai stormed into Luke's diner. "Can I talk to you?" she said in a huff.

Luke looked at her confused. They had gotten along so well earlier. He was actually pretty excited to go over for movie night just to spend time with the Gilmore Girls again.

He nodded, "Ah...sure...Lane? You look after things?"

"Yeah," The Asian girl nodded as Luke followed Lorelai up toward his apartment. She hoped everything was okay. The whole town was crossing their fingers when they saw Lorelai at Luke's early that morning.

"What's up Lore?" Luke asked with apprehension.

"Do you really think I cheated on you with Chris?" she asked point blank.

"What?"

Lorelai was pacing, "I really didn't pay attention to what was being said about our break up because it hurt too damn much. But today I come to find out, from the married man that took my daughter's virginity no less, that the town thinks I cheated on you with Rory's dad, so that leads me back to you...do you believe that?"

Luke thought a minute, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" The pain in Lorelai's eyes was immense. "Come on Luke...this is me. You are my best friend. How could you think I would betray you like that?"

He looked at her like she were nuts, "How could I not? You would tell me about seeing him after the fact...You kept your night together a secret and he seems to be in love with you..."

"Luke..." she said softly. "I should have told you...but I was scared you would read too much into it. Not telling you only made things worse and for that I am so sorry... I screwed up...but I would never cheat on you."

"Okay," he stated already knowing it was true but still liking to hear it out loud.

They looked at each other for a long time. "Are you still coming tonight?" Lorelai finally asked

"Yeah...I'll bring coffee...but I'm not telling the kid my recipe," Luke stated gruffly.

"Good," she said with a sweet smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai found Logan lying on their couch with Rory asleep on his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair looking down at her adoringly.

Lorelai knew she had made the right choice supporting him in town with everyone. "Nice...isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah...very," he said with a huge grin. "It feels so right...better than anything else in the world."

Lorelai smiled, "I remember. I felt the same when she would fall asleep on my chest as a baby... All the pain and hurt that happened because I got pregnant was muted by this perfect little person in my arms."

"You were an amazing mom," he said looking at Lorelai with admiration. "I have spent my life in fear of being cut off...never really knowing if I was an heir or their child... You took what was most important to you and ran...with no support or help. You took away their power over you and made a life. I can't even imagine."

Lorelai smiled softly, "You'd be amazed what you are willing to sacrifice for the sake of love."

Logan looked down at Rory and said, "I'm learning."

"I know," she agreed.

They shared a bonding moment of silence over their mutual love for Rory before Lorelai spoke again, "When do your friends arrive?"

"Around 5:30."

"Okay... Are they going to want to stay too?" Lorelai asked.

"If they bring alcohol, probably," Logan admitted.

"Alright, so you and Rory will be in her room...your boys out here?"

"That would be okay?" he asked cautiously.

"What?" she questioned.

"Me in Rory's room?"

Lorelai smiled, "You're sleeping with my daughter. Separating you for the evening isn't my style."

"Paris may come too," Logan tried to point out.

"Doubt it," Lorelai whispered.

"Why?"

"That would mean she wasn't with Doyle tonight...or she would bring him here. And from what I understand being in your near vicinity would cause him and ulcer or heart attack. No, I am very sure Paris will keep him there with the room to herself so she can get laid."

Logan scrunched his eyes shut, "I so didn't want that image... I don't know if I will ever be able to see them talking again without that image."

Lorelai smirked and changed the subject, "What about that Steph girl?"

"Date...I'm not sure who. Colin sounded like he might actually be a bit jealous."

"Will wonders never cease...Well then I suppose it will Rory and her Harem tonight with you as the favorite slave boy... just no handcuffs please. It makes one hell of a racket on her bed."

Logan's eyes were huge until Lorelai started to laugh. "That is not funny."

"Sure it was...but seriously, if you two are going to 'make up' tonight," she said with quote fingers. "I would rather not hear it...okay?"

"No problem."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Five thirty in the evening rolled around and so did the limo boys, alcohol on tap. Finn in his normal theatrical form flung open the door and announced, "The alcohol has arrived, bring on the women."

"The only women here Finn, are very much attached," Logan stated calmly, possessively keeping his arm around Rory, who was somewhat reserved. Logan knew she was gearing up to have her life and town attacked.

"Say it ain't so, Gilmore...Say you didn't actually succumb to the Huntzberger charm?" Finn chided trying to get a smile from the slightly reticent girl.

Rory laughed, "Well...I won't be swooning at his feet anytime soon."

"Well that's good...I have heard he might be swooning at yours," Colin said addressing Rory for the first time.

"Oh definitely," Logan stated before kissing her forehead.

"Lorelai," Logan called.

"Yeah," the elder Gilmore yelled from the kitchen.

"Come meet the rest of the limo boys," Rory responded wanting her mommy for this meeting.

Lorelai came around the corner. "They're here..."

Rory gestured to each guy, "Mom this is Colin and Finn."

"Is there a limo in my drive that doesn't belong to my parents?" Lorelai asked peaking outside. "No there is a Mercedes that I really hope my boyfriend doesn't hit with his truck."

"What?" Colin said quickly.

"I'm kidding," she said with a wicked smirk. "I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom. I am responsible for her hair, eyes...her earlobes are her father's...oh...strangely used cultural references, also me..."

"Don't forget caffeine addiction," Logan threw in.

"Very true...also general mocking capabilities..."

"Blimey, you are high energy," Finn stated suddenly.

"90 percent water, 10 percent coffee," Rory added.

"I like that... Do you think I could get that tattooed..."

"No new tattoos unless they say property of L. Danes," the gruff diner owner said from the door. "What is this? They multiplied?"

"No...Rory is forming a harem of socialite slave boys to do her bidding. Colin provides the cars, Finn provides the alcohol, and Logan provides the sex... She's got you for coffee and food so at this point she really only needs a guy to do her school work and write for the paper and she'll be set."

"I am not a socialite," Luke clarified. "I keep you in food and coffee...therefore Rory as well."

"Sorry kid, looks like you have to find your own Burger man," Lorelai chided wrapping her arms around Luke's middle.

"But he makes the best coffee," Rory pouted coming over and hugging his other side.

"All right, all right... I have been your coffee supplier for nearly fifteen years. I guess I can't give that up now," Luke said uncomfortably while Colin and Finn tried to take in the rapid-fire conversation.

Finn smirked, "Looks like you know where you rank on the totem pole in reporter girl's heart since she wrapped around the coffee man."

"You see now why I have to have your coffee recipe man..." Logan pled with Luke.

The older man shook his head, "I may have to make an exception so I only have one coffee addict to supply."

Logan smirked, "Colin, Finn this is Luke, Lorelai's boyfriend with the truck...that did not hit your car Colin. Luke these are my roommates."

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hands but I am slightly Gilmored at the moment," Luke stated wrapping an arm around each of his girls.

Logan laughed, "We're going to go get the ice cream. We'll be back soon." The blond pushed his roommates out the door.

Once outside Colin looked at his friends, "That has got to be what an acid trip feels like."

TBC...

A/N: I forgot to mention I am going to be out of town for about a week coming up soon. I will probably post one more chapter before my trip. But think of it this way...I am still pretty much sick in bed so hopefully that means I will have some time to write more.

Now since you are all such wonderful fans- Please REVIEW.


	5. The Limo Boys

**NEW PLEASE READ: Since all of the reviews I have received so far were positive on the anime side I am reposting. You don't have to know anything about anime at all to understand the sequence. I found it very amusing when I wrote it. I hope you will too. **

A/N: Well for those of you who hoped and prayed something would happen so I couldn't go out of town...you got your wish. Doctor's orders- I am to remain bed ridden. It sucks rather a lot since that means I won't be going to my sister-in-law's wedding _(my husband's sister)_. I'm pretty bummed about it. I will try to keep up writing like I have been...but I may find myself at the doctor's a lot more often.

PLEASE READ: I got a very volatile reaction to Rory being an anime fan. I was completely blown away that anyone could get _that upset_ that I would suggest such a thing, to the point of being insulting that anyone that likes anime is not normal. My rational for the possibility for Rory to enjoy such a _strange thing _has to do with her best friend being Asian and they both have always been into counter-culture music so I didn't take it as a stretch. I, an Anglo-individual with MANY Asian friends of several nationalities (all of whom went to very prestigious schools, I might add), was introduced to anime with all the cultural references behind it including the history of the art form and so on. **_The conversation is back in the story. For how short the banter is on the subject I doubt you will think it was worth the controversy. _**

Chapter 5: The limo boys

Colin shook his head slightly. "That has got to be what an acid trip feels like," he stated heading for his car.

"We're walking," Logan announced.

"Why?" Colin challenged.

"It will take less than ten minutes to get there and besides I need a chance to talk to you."

"You want to walk and talk. That's asking a lot man," Finn joked.

Colin huffed but followed his friends. "So what's going on?"

Logan sighed, "Well, first off I am dating Rory. That you probably figured out...so that means as my friends I will need you to help spread the word on campus and help me with my alcohol induced behavior."  
"Meaning?" Colin wanted things clarified.

"Meaning we make sure to remind him that his hands, tongue, lips, and cock belong to Rory now...and discourage any females from trying to take advantage of him in a weakened condition," Finn stated clearly.

"Pretty much," Logan confirmed.

Colin stopped walking, "Why are you doing this? What is it about this girl that is causing you to give up your college ways?"

Logan turned to his friend and looked him in the eyes, "You were always the one that did the girlfriend thing best. I'm not trying to tread into your territory or anything man, but this girl... I don't want anybody else and I don't want to screw it up."

"Well if you don't want anybody else, why do we have to help you?" Colin asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with you man?" Finn asked out of nowhere. "You of all people know that we have all done things we regretted, girls we regretted, when we were drunk. Logan is just asking us to watch his back a little more closely than before. He's laid out for us what he would regret now...so deal with it."

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Colin snapped.

"Because you are acting like the dumped girlfriend that tried to stay friends with her ex. Now cut it out," the Aussie growled.

Colin grit his teeth.

Logan put his arm around him, "Col...she's important to me. Please be okay with this."

"I've got no problem with her...not really. I just don't like change. You know that."

"Well... that is why I invited you here. You have come to Stars Hollow. You are bonding. It will make things easier."

"Now onto the next thing," Logan stated.

"Yeah," the friends said in unison.

"Please don't mock, belittle, condescend, or patronize anything here. This is Rory's home. This town raised her. She may be in an Ivy League school but she doesn't want to be society," Logan explained. "New York Times reporter, yes...tiara, no... No socialite."

"So she just plays one on TV," Finn joked.

"Pretty much."

Colin looked at his friends, "You do realize how very strange this all is."

"What?"

"We are walking to pick up ice cream...we could have driven...hell I bet we could have had it delivered."

Finn chuckled, "He needs to get laid soon. He seems to have lost all rational thought."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean watched the Frat boys move down the street laughing and talking. He hated them with a passion for being in his town...with his girl. Rory was supposed to come around and see that world as fake and come back to him again. It was not supposed to happen this way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The limo boys rolled into Doose's market much to the amusement of Miss Patty, who was talking to Taylor. "Logan," she called. "Who are your handsome friends?"

The blonde contained the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face. "These are my best friends Miss Patty...Colin and Finn...neither is attached."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," Finn flirted before kissing her hand.

"Oh and an accent too," Miss Patty cooed. "I must compliment Rory again on her excellent taste of attractive males to surround herself with."

"Thank you milady," Finn stated with a deep bow.

Colin rolled his eyes looking to Taylor who was also rolling his eyes, "Forgive my friend. Subtlety is not his vocabulary."

"Nor hers," Taylor answered. "Taylor," he introduced himself and shook the boy's hand.

"Colin."

"Nice to meet you...now what do you need Logan? Lorelai already bought tons of junk food."

"Yes...but not ice cream," Logan stated.

"In the back."

"Bye Miss Patty," Logan said with a coo.

"Bye," she said with a little wave as the boys turned to the back of the store.

Suddenly both Finn and Colin yelped turning around fast to see Miss Patty heading out and Taylor shaking his head.

"What?" Logan said feigning innocence.

"That woman pinched my butt," Colin said incredulously.

"Mine too," Finn stated with a lazy smirk.

Logan started to laugh... That was after all the essence of Stars Hollow- an institutionalized town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A couple bags of Rocky Road, Chocolate, Turtle fudge, Mint chip, and Chocolate chip cookie dough later the guys were headed back to the Gilmore 'estate'. Finn seemed to take everything in stride while Colin was still grumbling.

Suddenly a dark haired guy that was vaguely familiar came walking up. "Why are you here?" he said angrily.

Logan looked at the guy confused, "Because my girlfriend wanted ice cream. Why are you here?"

"Because the love of my life is sleeping with a blond pretty boy from Yale," he growled.

"Farm boy...get lost," Colin snipped. "Rory is over you and onto better things... and people."

Logan looked at his friend, "Shut up."

"What did I do?" Colin asked incredulously.

"There is no need to be insulting. If I lost Rory I would be pissed too," Logan defended. He had no reason to defend him other than he was afraid the younger Gilmore might take insults against anyone as an insult against the town.

"That idiot broke up with her in front of all of us...and harshly too," Colin justified.

"Whatever...lets just go."

"So that's it?" Dean asked.

Logan looked at him, " I don't like what you did to Rory but that is for her to deal with you about...I've got no beef with you."

"But I have a beef with you," Dean said taking a swing at Logan but Finn was there holding Dean's arm preventing the blow.

"Don't do this man," Finn said low and lethal. "We are just heading back. Don't cause any more problems. It will only make her hate you more than she does now." Dean stared at Finn as the other two guys turned and kept walking. "Just walk away."

Dean nodded and did just that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why the hell did you do that?" Colin asked Logan.

"That is Ace's ex, Dean. At one time she loved the guy...they may still be friends, I don't know. What I do know is calling him Farm boy and insinuated we are better than him will only serve to make her think that we are pricks."

"Its an ex...ex's are supposed to be taken down a notch," Colin debated.

"Yeah...but not by us okay?"

"Fine."

Finn was quiet the whole time deep in thought before suddenly saying, "Lorelai looks really young."

Logan knew this would eventually come up so it was best to get this out of the way. "She is really young. She had Rory when she was sixteen."

Finn and Colin stopped dead. "What?" they said as one.

Logan shrugged, "The Gilmore's that threw that party we went to are Lorelai's parents. Rory's parents never married. Her mom dropped out of high school, had her, ran away from home with her, and raised her on her own with no financial backing from her folks."

Logan turned to his friends, "That is why Ace is so sensitive about the way we talk to people. She is from a family of bluebloods but she and her mom have had to work for everything they have. Lorelai worked at an inn as a maid and lived there raising Rory as a baby... Ace is very proud of her mother for what she has accomplished on her own. She graduated high school, got a business degree, and owns her own inn now. Ace may put on ball gowns and go to society functions but she never forgets where she came from... and she doesn't want to."

"Wow," Colin said with respect. "No financial backing...what about Rory's dad?"

"Also sixteen when she was born... All she's really told me is he is of blueblood stock and he is a screw up. I don't even know his name... Lorelai did it all and on her own."

"But her grandparents..."

"Are paying for Yale so she has to eat dinner with them every Friday...I don't get it but hey... I mean I do get it. Lorelai cut them out of Ace's life for most of her growing up. That only changed when Lorelai needed money to send Rory to a private high school. Ace had always wanted to go to Harvard so that school was her best bet... Long story short Lorelai would pay them back but they had to eat dinner with the Gilmore's each week...thus giving them a chance to know Rory. Lorelai has paid them back so... Now its Ace's turn...its very complicated."

Finn looked at Logan and smiled, "Well...we always knew reporter girl had depth...now we know why."

Logan chuckled as they kept on.

As the limo boys approached the house Finn turned to Logan. "Now I have defended you and played along so far...but you aren't going to quit the LDB are you?"

"Of course not," Logan said quickly.

"Okay because being _in love _is one thing but out and out Family Man crap is another."

"No worries... Think of it this way... more women for you."

"I like that thought, " Finn stated.

"In we go," Colin stated gesturing for the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They're back!" Lorelai yelled to Rory before facing the guys. "Are you okay? Do you feel completely violated? Did Logan at least warn you?" she said in one breath.

"We're fine. I have no idea what you are talking about. And Logan hasn't warned us about anything," Colin stated clearly.

"Bad puppy," Lorelai said shaking her finger at Logan.

"What's this about?" Colin asked.

Rory shook her head, "Miss Patty called to say what firm cheeks you had and could I bring you home more often."

Finn smirked, "And Logan knew we were going to have our arses grabbed?"

"I asked if he had gotten pinched earlier," Lorelai commented.

"He didn't warn us," Colin said with a glare.

"Don't worry. It's pretty much a rite of passage. Logan only escaped because of Rory," Luke said from the kitchen having taken the bags of ice cream from the guys.

Both guys were glaring at Logan who clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth while moving into the kitchen and out of harms way, "So what movies do we have up tonight?"

"_Swingers, Army of Darkness, Austin Powers, Gross Pointe Blank, Cowboy Bebop: the movie_ and the newest version of _The house on Haunted Hill_," Lorelai said.

"What's Cowboy Bebop?" Colin asked.

"The best anime series ever. This happens to be a movie they made based on the series after it was over," Rory said.

"Anime...like cartoons?" Logan asked.

"Uh-oh...someone's not getting laid tonight," Lorelai sing-songed.

"Mom!"

"It's true... He just said the kiss of death. I am surprised you haven't launched into the speech about Anime as an art form after the WWII. That is, after all, my favorite of your Japanese culture speeches."

"It's not his fault he wasn't cultured," Rory said teasingly.

"Culture is perfecting the Farrah Fawcett flip."

"Only in your world, Mom... Besides I can tell him tomorrow when we watch the movie because I will have a problem with it being mocked."

Lorelai smirked, "But honey, the main character's name is Spike Spiegel, along with Jet Black, Faye Valentine, a little _girl_ named Edward Wong something something the fourth, and a dog named Ein. There is so much in the name alone to mock."

"Exactly why it will not be watched."

"Well, can we mock _Swingers_ first?" Colin asked.

Luke made a face, "I thought you guys would think that movie was the Holy Grail. Or have I been misinformed of your exploits?"

Logan smirked, "No...it is the perfect movie to mock...because it mocks us so well."

"Oh...he is smart," Lorelai cooed. "We have a first movie... But we have to watch the beginning of _'The House on Haunted Hill_' before anything else."

"Why did you get _'The House on Haunted Hill'_ anyway?" Rory asked.

"Because you have your blond pretty boy here...My blond pretty boy is in the first fifteen minutes of the movie. I don't care about the rest," Lorelai said grabbing some popcorn from one of the many bowls of junk food on the counter.

"Please explain...because even I don't understand you right now," Rory stated.

Lorelai smiled big, "James Marsters plays a camera man in the first fifteen minutes of the movie."

"Oh my god...Mom, this Spike obsession needs another outlet than movie night," Rory chided.

"You obsess about an anime named Spike. I obsess over a vampire named Spike... And besides I've asked Luke to dye his hair, fake a British accent and bite me during sex but he won't go for it, kid. I have to survive on reruns and movies alone."

"I am in the room ya know?" Luke reminded them. The Gilmore's ignored him.

Rory looked at her mother, "Take your Big Bad and your Burger Man wherever but that movie is not going to be watched with us while you lust after the undead."

"I'm still here!" Luke gripped.

"He's not undead in the movie," Lorelai responded.

Luke looked at Logan. "Get used to it, kid. You have many fun hours of listening to them argue while pretending you aren't there."

"Oh, you do the same to us when you are arguing with Taylor over something in the diner," Lorelai volleyed.

"Yes...but that is at the diner...not during...whatever the hell this is..."

"Family time," Logan offered.

"Don't be a smart ass or I really will pop you like I intended to the first time I met you... you remember that don't you? You were the one with your fly open?"

Finn and Colin looked at each other then their buddy. "Oh, this is highly entertaining. We don't even need a movie," Finn uttered while munching on chips in the bowl next to him on the counter.

"Thanks ever so Luke. Now when I get back I will have to explain what that just meant," Logan groaned.

"Oh...I will..." Lorelai said raising her hand like a kid in school.

"No!" both Logan and Rory shouted.

"See my parents had this renewal ceremony thing," Lorelai began.

"Mom."

"I was the maid of honor so I got to wear a dress."

"Lorelai," Logan chirped.

"And Rory was the best man in this suit that made her look like KD Lang."

"Mom," Rory fussed.

"And Rory and Logan were getting pretty friendly on the dance floor."

"Lore," Luke tried to help.

"And low and behold I go to find my daughter for pictures..."

"Lorelai," Logan pled again.

"And there was your best friend being stripped by my daughter in the coat closet."

"MOM!"

By now Finn and Colin were rolling at not only the scene they could imagine happening but also the fact that no one could stop this woman from talking.

"If I hadn't broken it up when I did I am not sure how I would have explained the either elated smile on my daughter's face or the look of frustration, annoyance and disappointment as the case may be."

"LOW BLOW!" Logan gripped.

"Nothing was being blown when I walked in but I guess that could have changed," Lorelai stated non-plus.

Rory sunk to the floor in mortification with Logan next to her, while Colin and Finn were crying as they laughed so hard.

"I love this woman...she must be mine," Finn said crawling on his knees to Lorelai.

"Back off Aussie," Luke stated in no uncertain terms. "She's mine."

"Too bad. She's a real spit fire. Amazing in the sack I would imagine."

"Imagining is all you are going to be doing Dundee...and for the record she is and no I don't share," the older man claimed putting an arm around Lorelai.

"My hero," she murmured against his throat. "I don't need a British vampire. I just need you."

"Glad to hear it," Luke said, picked Lorelai up in a fireman's carry and headed for the stairs. "Night boys."

The four college students just stared after them. "Did that just happen?" Colin asked quickly.

"Yes it did," Rory muttered shaking her head. "I suggest we turn on a movie as quickly as possible and ignore any overhead thumping."

"You have to do that a lot?" Logan asked.

"Ah...no...I'm at school with you clowns. But in this case they are going to be having make up sex and that is always louder and more acrobatic in my mother's case."

"That is just wrong to know about your parents."

Rory looked at him like he was nuts, "I was conceived on the tiny balcony outside my mom's bedroom at my grandparent's house. Believe me...if you want to know weird find out something like that while you are standing where it happened. 'Oh Rory...don't stand out there.' 'Why not mom?' 'Just don't.' 'Why?' 'Cause you were conceived out there.' The ick factor has yet to wear off years after the fact."

"Can I just say this is far and away the most entertained I have been completely sober in years?" Finn offered.

"Welcome to my world," Rory stated. A groan was heard from overhead. "Let's watch a movie...NOW."

TBC...

Please REVIEW. I am very curious if other people were offended at the suggestion that Rory would be an anime fan. Then again REVIEW and let me know what you of the banter in general.


	6. Off to bed

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate everyone's concern for _the review,_ as I am now calling it, but honestly I didn't find it cutting my writing. It just insulted me personally. I wasn't even hurt, just floored. I welcome all criticism of my writing because it's the only way to improve. I was more concerned that I was alienating the people that read my stories. Anyhow thanks for the support.

PLEASE READ: There will be mature themes (i.e. sexual references) at the end of the chapter. Once I finish the series I will probably change the rating...let me know if I should.

Chapter 6: Off to bed

Gilmore movie night became a Gilmore and the limo boys' movie night. Lorelai and Luke were making up in Lorelai's bedroom while the college students below did their best to ignore that fact.

_Swingers_ was a big hit with the group. The boys were smart enough to not bring up Logan's past exploits for fear of upsetting Rory, but by the same token had a good time teasing each other.

"You remember when you went through that phase of saying 'money' all the time?" Colin said to Logan.

"Don't go there," he replied. Logan turned to Rory and said, "This movie inspired Finn to learn to swing dance."

"I will have to remember that... Ooohhh... They have dance-a-thon's in town. Mom wants to beat Kirk soooo badly. With you as a partner she might actually win... after all what are twenty one year old boys good for if not for stamina."

All three guys stopped mid motion, grabbing snacks, to stare at her in confusion, awe and amazement.

"I actually just said that out loud, didn't I?"

The guys started to laugh. "Yes, Ace you did... That was very Lorelai of you."

"The scary thing is I bet I heard my mother say that sometime in my life."

"Hopefully sometime after some twenty one year old boy lovin," Finn joked.

Rory scrunched up her face, "Ewww. That's my mom thank you."

"Yeah who is presently trying to sneak down the stairs in only a flannel shirt...damn she has nice legs."

"Ignore her...I don't want to think about her doing anything dirty."

"I do," Finn said with a wicked grin.

"You call my mother a MILF and I will kick you out, Finn," Rory threatened.

"Don't need to...you just did."

Rory growled. "You walked right into that one Ace," Logan murmured kissing her temple.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later in the movie Colin nudged Finn to look at Logan. His face was pure adoration and contentment. The buddies smiled when Rory shyly looked up at him with a similar look. They were far too cute for their own good. The best friends rolled their eyes and went back to the movie.

All the guys were amazed and in awe that not only had Rory seen _Army of Darkness_ but she had favorite parts to the movie. Finn liked the 'Boomstick' scene. Colin enjoyed seeing Bridget Fonda for two seconds at the beginning. Logan of course liked 'Hail to the chief', while Rory preferred the mini-Ashes running around.

_Austin Powers _brought it's own share of fun as the couple got more snuggly on the couch, with Logan laying down completely and Rory resting on top and to the side of him. Colin and Finn had seated themselves on the floor a while before and did their best to ignore the absolute 'cuteness' behind them. The guys discovered soon enough that Rory seemed to have a thing for Scott Evil, played by Seth Green.

"I see you like them short don't you?" Finn teased.

Logan hated to be picked on about his height but Rory just pulled him closer. "It's the perfect height. Everything lines up so well," she purred throwing one leg over Logan's hips to demonstrate the point.

Logan sucked a deep breath, Colin gulped and looked back at the screen while Rory and Finn just faced off. "There is more of Lorelai in you than you let on," he flirted.

"My first name is Lorelai too," she answered.

"If he ever becomes too much of a hassle, let me know. I would love to take you on," Finn said with a wink.

"HEY!" Logan fussed.

"He was kidding," Rory uttered kissing Logan lightly.

"No he wasn't." "No I wasn't." Both boys said at once.

"Well that is just too bad Finny. I have my Limo Boy, thank you," she said nuzzling into Logan's neck.

"This is what happens when you give Gilmore alcohol, food, and attention. I bet you aren't supposed to feed her after midnight either...Now lets watch the movie," Colin chirped before Logan knocked him upside his head. "Hey!"

Rory had to admit that it was a great movie night despite her initial reservations.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory was once again asleep, or semi-asleep, on Logan's chest listening to the chat of her limo boys watching Grosse Pointe Blank. She loved the movie for obvious reasons and was happily drifting in and out of consciousness as each scene went by.

They had reached the point in the movie where the main character Martin Blank, professional killer, is at his high school reunion with the love of his life, whom he had stood up on prom night ten years before to join the army. It was a very odd premise for a movie, but hey it worked. Rory was enjoying the random eighties music in the background when she heard Logan start talking.

"Watch this part," Logan muttered. He wasn't speaking to her but she opened her eyes briefly to she what he was so excited about. There on the screen was John Cuscack having an epiphany holding a baby. Rory shut her eyes again knowing the scene by heart.

"That my friends," Logan began again, "I got to experience today."

"So that is what this is all about? You got her pregnant," Colin observed.

Rory did her best to continue to fake sleep though her instinct was to beat the crap out of Colin.

"You're an idiot, mate," Finn stated nonplus.

"How so?" Colin asked.

"If ickle Logie had gotten reporter girl knocked up, he would be scared... not happy."

"I don't know. I'm sure I would be scared..." There was a long pause so Rory had to assume both guys looked at Logan harshly. "Alright I would be terrified, but I think I would be happy too," Logan said with no thought.

"Are you nuts?" Colin questioned. "You would have to deal with your father who if memory serves always told you he would cut you off in more ways than one if that little eventuality happened."

"First I am not nuts. I'm just happy with who I am with. Second of all my dad and I have talked all about Rory and he knows things are different between us... I think I would have to live in fear of Lorelai more than anyone else... Besides the kid would be gorgeous and I would be in better stead to get Girl Friday to take me seriously... You guys know that once I make a big decision, I follow through. But Ace doesn't get that yet...I bet she thinks this is temporary."

Finn groaned, "You aren't going to try to get her pregnant are you? I realize you are _in love_ and all and you are freaked that you might loose her...but you wouldn't be stupid enough to try to get her to marry you that way are you? Because marriage...not something I am going to support you with right now."

"That's not what I meant...It's just Colin just said something stupid. You responded in kind. I was stating the obvious," Logan contended.

"And the obvious is?" Colin questioned.

"That he would like to be all strings attached," Finn concluded. "And besides they only slept together for the first time last night."

"How could you possibly know that?" Colin alleged.

"In an inebriated state I am far more coherent than people give me credit for. And you my friend are going to need to get the stick from up your arse out."

"What!" Colin said exasperated.

Rory continued to just listen with her eyes shut.

Finn shifted against the couch somehow probably to get a better view of Colin. "What I mean is just like Steph is around a lot so will Rory. She is now a part of us. And just because this isn't your girlfriend we are adjusting for, doesn't mean we wouldn't. I like Rory. She's fun and serious and she has removed Logan from the playing field leaving more women for me. Now the next smart-assed or elitist comment you make I'll cuff you myself. Watch the movie."

"Well now you have to rewind so you can see the baby scene," Logan instructed.

"You had a baby scene yourself?" Colin questioned.

"Yeah," Logan said. "Lorelai took me around town. Put me into a bunch of slightly uncomfortable situations... but the best was being handed a toddler to hold."

"Why?"

"You know the rush of jumping off of a building?"

"Yeah," Finn and Colin said as one.

"10 times more scary."

"Why?" Colin asked.

Logan sighed, "Never done it before...plus it's a whole person you are holding onto that can't take care of themselves so you are literally holding their life in your hands."

"You're going soft of us Logan... AWW..." Colin fussed.

"I told you I would cuff you," Finn stated after what Rory could only assume was knocking Colin upside the head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan was staring down at Rory's brown hair as he ran his fingers through it. He knew she was partly awake because he felt her tense at Colin's suggestion that his motives were based on her being pregnant. Logan shook his head slightly to himself. Rory being pregnant would be terrifying yes...they were still very young...but at the same time he knew that if there was anyone who he could handle it with it was Rory. By the same token, to Rory pregnancy would awful...not that a baby would be awful but it would bring up all the insecurities she felt about herself and her up bringing. Logan settled in his own mind right there that for all of his passionate ways, he would be that much more careful for Rory's sake.

Kissing her forehead, Logan traced his fingers down Rory's neck. With a bit of a shiver, she looked up at him blearily. "Ready for bed sweets," he whispered. She nodded.

"You coming with?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," he answered and pulled her up. "We're off to bed," Logan addressed the boys.

"Good sleep mate," Finn muttered. "Rory...I really like your town. Can we come here the next time I get in serious trouble with a girl?"

"Sure Finn, just no hitting on my mom," she stated clearly.

"No promises," Finn called back as Logan walked her back to her room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan sat down on Rory's bed (a twin – growl – but it was bigger than the width of the couch). Rory mechanically grabbed pajamas and robe before muttering, "Bathroom," and pointing to the door.

"Ah," he responded and followed her out.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I am making sure you don't fall over and hit your skull...and I need my turn."

Rory laughed and slipped into the bathroom.

Logan heard the rustling of fabric and tried to keep his body under control. It was a little difficult since he knew he was going to bed with Rory, he knew her mom was upstairs probably getting some herself, and because of Lorelai's previous handcuffs comment. The toilet flushed and water ran, a few drawers opened and closed, and then Rory emerged from the bathroom face freshly washed and clothes changed.

"Stay here," he whispered. "I don't want you bumping into things."

"Logan, this is my house. I won't bump into anything."

"Please."

"Fine."

Logan quickly went through his evening routine borrowing what he hoped was Rory's toothbrush (good guess since it was wet). He calmed his nerves a bit realizing he hadn't brought any condoms with him since he didn't want Rory to get the wrong idea about him having one in his wallet. Growling at himself, he sighed in defeat and joined Rory in the hall.

MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME WARNING

Rory took off her robe on one side of the bed removing things from the pockets that Logan couldn't see while he pulled his sweater over his head and removed his jeans. He sat down on the side of the bed to pull off his socks as Rory came around with an odd look in her eyes. "What?" he whispered.

She helped him take off his undershirt. The little tank top and sleep pants that she was wearing were probably sexier than any piece of silk he had been tantalized with previously...because they were on her. Logan tried to control his desire in his face, eyes, and shorts but with little effect. "Ace," he murmured before she leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he answered.

"For this...being here."

"Rory, you realize you have spent a lot of time with my friends, doing what I was comfortable with. You mentioned that last night...how I stick to my comfort zone. I'm not buying a house in Stars Hollow or suggesting we come here every weekend." He shrugged, "This is about spending a weekend in your comfort zone...while attempting to acclimate my variety challenged and puppy dog loyal best friends to things that are important to you."

She nodded, "Colin will take a bit of time I know and Finn never really vocalized any attitude. You did it all with how you spoke not what you said...although you did say some doozies. In retrospect, I think it was more you wanted to debate me than anything else... I can just tell you mean it...about us. I wasn't really sure at first."

Logan tugged her hand down. He expected Rory to sit next to him but instead she sank to her knees...a very good look for her but he needed to not go there.

"Ace," he paused, "this change has been coming. You could tell or you wouldn't have set up the very stupid 'no strings' attached rule... cause I got to tell you," Logan leaned in to kiss her, "I really... really like your strings."

Rory smiled as they kissed. "Back at you," she answered in between heady kisses.

"We should stop," he panted.

"Why?"

"Because," Logan groaned as Rory nipped at his neck having spread his knees apart to move in between them. "Your mother..."

"Is upstairs having sex herself," Rory responded.

"And the guys," Logan muttered.

"Are drunk and watching a movie... Try again. What's the real reason?"

"I don't have any condoms," he panted as her hands traced all over his chest and back.

"Maybe not...but I do." With that Rory kissed Logan deeply before trailing her lips down his neck, then chest, then...

"Ace!" Logan moaned as Rory licked him gently.

Everything felt so different with Rory than anyone else. Sure Logan did some foreplay, but he knew that with Rory he would find it just as fulfilling as any other sexual act...because he was sharing it with her.

Any other girl could go down on him and it would feel good and mildly distracting but it was always just something to do...a step in the sequence of events. Rory drove him crazy with the lightest touch, the smallest act, and the most innocent kisses because it was an expression of emotion rather than getting off.

Logan's hands found her cheek and brought her head to his. "That..." kiss "feels too..." kiss "damn good." Rory smiled sweetly at his words. It was only then that he realized that her sleep pants were gone and all that was left was some very skimpy silk panties.

He moved to the floor much to her confusion before he turned her around to face the full-length mirror on her door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want you to see us."

"What? Why?" she asked.

Logan sat with his legs spread with Rory sitting between them. His hands were on her stomach before his left slipped under her shirt and up her chest while the other slipped into her knickers. His voice graveled sexily, "It was the most natural thing in the world for you to keep your eyes open last night, but for me it was new. Everything was new for me," he confessed.

"Me too," she answered squirming at the ministration of his hands. Rory could feel how much he wanted her from his position...she could see it in his eyes in the mirror.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What neither party knew was they were being observed. It was after one a.m. so who would be up to see anything. Besides the person would have to be rather creepy and stalker-ish to get into a position where he could see anything. This of course was the unfortunate plight of Dean.

His earlier encounter with Logan had left him feeling frustrated and a bit too much like he had run into a newer version of Tristan. Dean hadn't been able to sleep so he had come to the house, unsure what he wanted to say or do. He wanted to bang on the door and throw the guys out. He wanted to punch the blond idiot. He wanted to come to Rory's window... but he was completely floored by what he saw.

Dean could see the Tristan-want-to-be kissing Rory and telling her how much he loved her. Logan wasn't complimenting all of her attributes physically when he said it either. He was looking deeply into Rory's eyes and worshiping her. Dean couldn't fathom her saying it back to him...not after such a short time since they...but she did...she did say it and something about strings that caused Logan to laugh. They were completely in tune with one another...not the way Dean and Rory always seemed to be slightly out of sync.

Soon Dean's worst fear was realized. The couple was sitting on the floor so he could really only see the sides of their faces. Logan sat back against the side of the bed-frame while Rory was in his lap kissing him. But then both of their faces froze in awe and Rory began to move slightly up and down.

It took a moment for Dean's brain to accept what he was seeing. Rory...a girl who lost her virginity to him ...a girl whom he had always loved ...a girl he had always hoped would come to her senses and throw off the oppressive socialite crap around her, had instead found someone in that world. Rory was lost to him. She was in love with the accountant.

Dean turned away and truly said goodbye to Rory Gilmore.

TBC...

A/N: The movies I chose were all movies I loved that I would watch with my guy friends in college. If I never mentioned it before, I was the girl that had tons of guy friends... which in reality is where Rory is heading. Why I picked those four movies for the movie night: 1) If you want a great after breakup but trying to move on movie, go with _Swingers._ 2) If you want something generally funny for the masses, go with _Austin Powers._ 3) If you want a more romantic comedy that a guy will sit through and love, go with _Grosse Pointe Blank._ And lastly, 4) if you want a B-movie that is so campy its funny, go with _Army of Darkness. _(I had two guys ask me out in Blockbuster once because I was buying a copy of it (a bit creepy since I didn't know these guys). Then again it got even funnier when I got home and had a couple of my guy friends proposed marriage because I purchased it. That was also the day I was dubbed a sci-fi guy's wet dream...a title my husband still teases me over. What can I say? I'm peculiar.)

PLEASE REVIEW- I know I am making Rory more forward and I hope I am doing a good job explaining where I am writing Logan's motives and intentions from. Let me know how I'm doing...and also if you like the movies I chose. PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Pillow Talk

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: This chapter is my attempt to explain where Rory is coming from on the relationship history / fidelity thing, but also give back-story to Logan's player ways. I have yet to meet a guy or girl for that matter that is that serious of a player that doesn't have a reason behind it.

PLEASE READ: There will be mature themes (i.e. sexual references) toward the end of the chapter. It is bracketed off. Please note.

Chapter 7: Pillow talk 

Rory woke to the wonderful sensation of her neck being kissed and fingertips touching her arm. "Hmmm Finn," she murmured.

"WHAT!" Logan snapped.

Rory laughed, "Gottcha!"

Logan started tickling her sides, "That is so not funny, ACE!"

"UNCLE!" she squirmed until he relented. "I was just teasing you."

"Don't tease about that," he said with slightly pained eyes.

Rory got worried and pet his face, "Hey, I was just kidding around. I thought Finn would be better than Dean, Jess or even Tristan."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I know who Dean is but not the rest."

"We haven't exactly talked about the past," Rory murmured. "Truthfully I don't think I want to know yours."

Logan had convinced himself long ago that his actions with women wouldn't in the long run matter because he would end up with some trophy wife to make the media happy. He never really considered getting together with a girl of any sort of substance. This was the first time he actually felt guilty about his past...seeing the insecurities that it caused in Rory.

He sighed, "Ace... I think I need to tell you a story to make everything else make sense."

"Okay," she said bracing herself for what was to come.

"We weren't always the three musketeers."

"You weren't?"

"No... There was another guy...Scott. He was always the most down to earth of us all. He would talk us out of scrapes, make sure nothing ever went too wrong, that kind of stuff."

Rory was looking at him with big eyes. _I can do this,_ his brain whispered.

"Scott also made sure that none of us did anything stupid when it came to girls...or tried to at least. There was this girl Heather that I started dating that was bad news and he knew it. Caused this major rift between us...but he was right. After that he was my best friend in the group." Logan swallowed. "I had always just dated. Nothing serious. Scott and I normally would trade off girlfriends... it wasn't that big a deal."

"Until?" Rory asked quietly kissing his temple.

"Until Sarah... I fell hard for her and fast too. She was smart, and funny, and exciting..." Logan cut himself off. "Scott knew she was different to me...he had to. But he flirted with her and teased her...like Finn last night. It just struck a bad cord with me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered lightly touching his arm before he pulled her closer.

"It's okay. I know Finn was kidding, for the most part. He is the most loyal friend in the world. But he could go for you. Any guy could... I just..."

"Finish the story."

"I had set up this huge romantic thing for me and Sarah for the whole day. I went to surprise her to pick her up and..." Logan stopped talking. Rory kissed his brow. He sighed, "I was let into the house. I knocked on her door... I shouldn't have..."

They sat in silence as Logan remembered the day he became a permanent player.

"Scott was there...in her bed. He had snuck in the night before. She had been dating both of us, but had just started sleeping with him. It turned out she just wanted to go out with a Huntzberger. Sarah had liked Scott all along... After that I just stopped caring. Scott was ousted from the group, never to be spoken of again..."

"Oh Logan," Rory whispered.

"I just went nuts trying to make the pain stop anyway I could. I stopped trusting that any girl could actually like me... It's why I didn't want to get involved with you. It's why I said you were great, that I would love to ask you out but..." Rory kissed him slowly. "Promise me if you ever want out, you'll break up with me and not cheat on me."

Logan's plea drove a knife in Rory's heart. She didn't exactly have the best track record with fidelity. "I promise...but I need to tell you a story too... and you won't like this story, Logan. I hope you'll still want to be with me after its over but I'll understand if you don't."

"Rory?" he whispered slightly scared.

"Dean was my first boyfriend, he was first kiss, first heartbreak, first everything and I mean everything."

Logan nodded.

"There was this guy at my school named Tristan, a lot like you actually. Rich, preppy, God's gift in his own opinion, blond, blue eyed...the works. I couldn't stand him."

"You cheated on Dean with a guy you couldn't stand?" Logan questioned.

"No... We went to this dance and Dean and Tristan nearly came to blows. Dean insisted that Tristan had a thing for me. I just thought I was a conquest since I refused to date him. Anyway, Dean and I dated for three months. He built me this car for the occasion... and he told me he loved me. I couldn't say it back. I wasn't ready to...so he dumped me." Logan looked at Rory confused. "So Tristan..."

"I went to a party that Tristan got dumped at in front of everyone. It would have been like someone dumping you in front of all your friends... I was trying to hideout from the party and found him in the music room. I was nice to him because that is who I am. We talked about my break up, his break up, and a little while after I said I didn't think Dean and I were getting back together he kissed me. I kissed him back for a couple seconds before I ran away crying. Tristan and I sort of became friends after that but then he started pushing for us to date again, deliberately hurting Paris for some odd reason."

"Your roommate?"

"Yeah. It was odd... Anyway Dean showed up at school and saw that Tristan had my books...because he had taken them like we were five again. I said I hated Tristan and love him and we started making out in the front of school. We got back together that day. Paris insisted I warped Tristan for life by doing that. I guess in some ways its true because he kept screwing up and got sent to military school the next year. I was the last person he spoke to before he left... he wanted to kiss me goodbye but Dean was watching. I have thought about it later and realized I probably would have been okay with that...but Dean. Tristan is this very weird unfinished chapter person... I think that's why things with you and I were so weird at first. It was de'ja'-vu."

"Okay," Logan didn't see the connection totally but he went with it.

"Dean and I were going a long fine until Jess showed up. Jess is Luke's nephew. There was always an attraction between us but I just moved it into the friendship realm. It drove Dean crazy. He was so jealous. Eventually Jess pressed the point by making out with another girl in front of me to get me to wake up to the feelings I had for him. Dean lost it and broke up with me in front of the entire town. A while after that Jess and I started to date, sort of. Problem was Jess had no aspirations of anything and had a nasty habit of just leaving without saying goodbye."

Rory fidgeted, "This is where I get really uncomfortable."

Logan kissed her forehead, "Go ahead. I'm right here."

She sighed, "Dean got married..." She watched his eyes get big. "We sort of stayed friends. That was a mistake. At the end of last year at Yale Jess came back and asked me to go to NY with him. He wanted me to leave my life here and..." She averted her eyes, "And Dean and I nearly kissed a couple times."

Logan held her gently playing with her hair. "There's more," he whispered.

She shut her eyes tight, "One night, we talked. He said it was over with his wife. Neither of them was happy..." Rory began to cry.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"We...I..." she gulped. "I lost my virginity to a married man," she muttered with bile in her throat. "My mom is the only one other than Dean that knew...she was so angry with me."

Logan was trying to keep up. It was a lot to take in. His perfectly innocent girlfriend had been the other woman. It was hard to comprehend. "You were together at the party," he uttered softly.

"Over the summer we were apart. His wife found out and threw him out. We dated I think mainly because we thought we had to...until that night when he broke up with me for the third time."

Fingers traced Rory's cheek causing her to look up at him. "I love you," Logan whispered. "That hasn't changed in the last fifteen minutes."

"It was just so stupid... I was so stupid..."

"Ace?"

"Yeah."

"Do you forgive me for every stupid girl that has ever come before you?" Logan asked plainly.

"What right do I have..."

"Just answer the question," he instructed.

"Yes," she replied without thought.

"I forgive you for every stupid guy before me... so there you have it. Clean slate. Past is past. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good...now onto more pressing matters like showers, toothbrushes, and getting a bigger bed," Logan stated in no uncertain terms.

Rory laughed, "Bigger bed?"

"We'll go shopping for one back at school since I think your town is a little too gossipy to handle the information."

"Too true... doesn't help for school though."

"I already have a solution for that...but it's a surprise."

"I get nervous with your surprises," Rory admitted.

"Nothing harmful or embarrassing. I cross my heart," Logan muttered.

"We'll see."

Logan looked over at Rory as she pulled on her robe. "Ace?"

"Yeah."

"Before we get completely off the old boyfriend thing...I think you should know Dean came up to us last night."

"What?" she said sitting down next to him.

Logan shrugged, "He asked what I was doing there. I said getting ice cream for my girlfriend. I asked what he was doing there because he looked familiar but I couldn't place him."

"What did he say?" Rory questioned.

"He said he was there because the love of his life with sleeping with a Yale boy or something like that... Colin insulted him. I fussed at Colin."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I was afraid you would take it as insulting your town or something. Anyway Finn stopped him from taking a swing at me."

Rory looked shocked, "Oh my...what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I thought you would probably like to know...you like to be in the know," he explained.

"Thanks...I do like to be in the know. I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry... I don't get it. He broke up with me. Not that I would want him back. That was probably the worst mistake of my life...I just don't get it," she stated in confusion.

"Come on...Let's go get a shower," Logan said tugging Rory to her feet.

"Us...take a shower? That's a little..."

Logan smirked, "You were a little...last night. I must say I was impressed...in your mother's house and all."

Rory blushed a bit, "It had been a weird day."

"Lets have another weird day," he said kissing her neck.

"I don't want to wake anyone," she muttered.

He smiled sinfully, "We can be quiet. You can bite my neck to keep from moaning too much."

"Is that so? And what will you do to keep from groaning?" she countered.

Logan worked his way inside her robe, "I will bite my knuckles or kiss your lips or bite your shoulder."

"That sounds like fun," Rory whispered before plundering his mouth. "Toothbrushes...we need toothbrushes."

Logan just laughed.

MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME WARNING MATURE THEME

The mirror in the bathroom was completely fogged up by the steam of the shower and the activities going on inside the shower. Logan learned where the stash of condoms was in the bathroom for future knowledge since they didn't end up playing a game that needed one. The shower turned out to be an excellent place for Logan and Rory to learn each other's bodies a little better with the lights on.

Under the shower spray, Rory wrapped herself around Logan from behind before whispering to him a naughty little request to see just how he liked to be touched. Logan took it a step further by putting his hand on top of hers to give her a demo of his favorite technique. Logan of course is a man that believes that turn about is fair play so Rory got her fair share of attention as well. She confessed that her proper technique usually involved a vibrator, which was not on hand at the moment. Logan made due with his own expertise to give Rory an even rosier glow than the shower.

"I am never going to be able to sit on _that_ again without blushing," Rory murmured as she came down off her high sliding to the floor.

Logan smirked, "Then I must have done something right."

"Right...and then some..." she panted. "I am seeing spots," she pouted.

"I would think that would be a good thing," he said helping her to her feet.

Rory gave him a look, "I am not nearly as practiced as you are in this area so forgive me for being a bit jelly legged. That's never happened before."

Logan looked at her oddly, "I've done that to you before."

"No...I mean...the twice..." she whispered shyly.

A devilishly wicked grin unfurled on Logan's face before nipping her ear, "Not even with your vibrating friend that you hide under your bed."

"No...I never tried," she squeaked.

"Well, I now have something to shoot for," he uttered before cinching her robe closed.

END OF MATURE THEME END OF MATURE THEME END OF MATURE THEME END OF MATURE THEME

Rory screamed when she opened the bathroom door and found her mother standing there.

Lorelai looked past Rory to Logan and said, "Remember how I told you if you were going to 'make up' I didn't want to hear it?"

"Yes...I take it you heard."

"The vents from this bathroom let sound travel to my room," she growled.

Rory stood there put out, "You talked to Logan about us having sex?"

"Of course. You were asleep... now get going. The guys brought you some clothes Logan and you Missy are in hot water with a small Korean girl that did not meet your boyfriend yesterday."

"Shoot!" Rory groaned shutting her eyes.

"Yeah and the guys need to take a leak," Lorelai stated before moving off from the door.

The couple gingerly came out only to be met with angry glares and 'pee-pee' dancing. Rory pulled Logan into her room and said, "Well you got your wish."

"How's that?"

"It's going to be another very weird day."

TBC...

So...It mainly a Rory / Logan chapter, I think that deserves some REVIEWS. Alright I am begging...PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me happy even though everything else sucks right now. So PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


	8. In the morning

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Hey guys. I am tickled at the number of reviews that mentioned my James Marsters / Spike from Buffy reference this weekend. I actually was pretty surprised no one said anything when the chapter came out but then this weekend it got mentioned. If you haven't guessed I am a huge James Marsters fan... If anyone is interested he has a made for TV movie on this next Saturday (March 19th) on USA. I was vegging on the sofa flipping between Angel on one station and Gilmore Girls on another and I caught sight of the ad. I had the most annoying girly response of butterflies in the stomach. I hate that! But hey, something new to see him in. (I got to meet him once...very nice, very funny, and very humble. I was kinda hoping he would be a jerk so I could go back to not being a huge 'fan' of any actor. But no such luck. And back to the GG segue I got to meet Danny Strong (Doyle on GG, Jonathan on Buffy) that day too. I swear he is the funniest man on the planet. He talked to my husband and I for a while.) Ya think they can find JM a part on Gilmore Girls...my world would be nearly perfect then.

Chapter 8: In the morning

Rory and Logan were dressed and out of the room at a fair clip to see Lorelai in comfy clothes, while the limo boys were looking as preppy as ever. Logan decided to wear the jeans he wore the night before but turtleneck his friends brought him, leaving the khaki in Rory's room.

"Are we ready?" Lorelai asked too chipper.

"Why are you even up at this hour?" Rory asked.

"Huh...lets see. My boyfriend had to go home and change before opening the diner or I would be the town hussy again. And since the diner opens at 6 a.m., you can see where this is going. I tried to get back to sleep and had mainly managed to until I heard noises that sounded like my daughter sick or in pain. Now naturally, being the wonderful mother that I am, I went on full alert...that is until I realized my daughter wasn't in pain. My daughter was just in the downstairs bathroom getting it on with her boyfriend... Now the one thing I must say is if there is not a decreased number of condoms in the drawer in the bathroom I am going to be pissed."

"How can you be talking...with no coffee," Rory whined.

Lorelai lifted Rory a mug, "Luke brought it last night remember?"

Rory seized the cup from her mother's hand and downed the hot, steamy liquid.

The limo boys watched the rapture on Rory's face as she savored the caffeine. "Jeez, you said she liked coffee. You never mentioned it being an orgasmic experience," Colin commented.

"I already had that this morning," Rory mumbled before spiting out the coffee. "I said that out loud...I actually said that out loud. What is wrong with me? First the 21 year old boy comment and now this."

"The judge needs clarification..." Lorelai began, "21 year old boy comment?"

"Last night we were talking about dancing and apparently Finn can swing dance. I mentioned the dance-a-thon thing and said something like..."

"After all what are twenty one year old boys good for if not for stamina," the three guys said in unison.

Lorelai spit out her coffee upon hearing that. "That's something I would say," she laughed.

"I think you did actually. I don't think I am good enough at the sexual innuendos to come up with that on my own," Rory stated refilling her cup.

"Who on earth could I have been talking about?"

"Dad maybe..."

"He was pretty good at stamina...he's no Luke but..."

Rory set her mug down and clapped her hands over her ears.

Lorelai yelled, "HE WAS ONLY A TEENAGER WHEN WE SLEPT TOGETHER REGULARLY."

Rory glared at her mother then slowly straightened her back and smirked a really wicked smirk, "What about the time that Dad came to visit when I was 16... You and dad did it then. Or a few years ago when you got together... Had he improved any?"

Lorelai sat gob-smacked and then turned to Logan, "This is your doing. I just know it."

"Me...you raised her," Logan countered.

"She never would have said that before you," Lorelai said thumping his shoulder.

"Well, was he any better with time?" Finn asked lounging on the counter in the kitchen.

Lorelai growled, "I am not having this conversation with the limo boys."

"Oh but we're cute and twenty one. My stamina must be pretty good," Finn flirted.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that so when you come back to my house for visits I won't feel the need to chain you to the bathtub."

"Never really got into bondage, personally."

"AHHH... Enough. We are going to Luke's for breakfast and this conversation will never have existed," Lorelai growled and headed out the door.

"I can't believe it...we actually wigged out my mom," Rory muttered before following after.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the way to the diner the Gilmore Girls walked ahead leading the way while the guys hung back.

Colin was the first to attack, "I cannot believe you had the audacity to play hide the weasel with Rory in the bathroom this morning! Lorelai woke us up tearing down the stairs and then wouldn't let us use her bathroom to relieve ourselves so we had to wait until you were done. I tell you that is just bad form."

Finn was laughing hysterically while Logan rolled his eyes. "I did not play 'hide the weasel' as you put it, this morning in the bathroom."

Finn looked at him oddly, "Well you did something to get her off."

"Well not hide the weasel!" Logan snapped.

"But you did play hide the weasel last night, didn't you?" Finn teased.

"Quit saying hide the weasel," Logan growled and joined his girlfriend for a second.

"Ach...back with the boys," Lorelai snipped, "I am getting the dirt on the debauchery of my daughter."

Rory gave him a quick kiss before he dropped back to the guys.

"Not welcome with the Gilmore Girls, I see," Colin teased.

Lorelai turned around and said, "We're talking about them playing hide the weasel."

Colin and Finn cracked up as Logan and Rory turned red and redder.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Gilmore girls and the limo boys piled into Luke's diner only got Rory to be greeted by an angry Korean girl. "HOW IS IT THAT I HAVEN'T MET HIM?"

"Lane...this is Logan. Logan, this is my best friend Lane," Rory said apologetically.

"Nice to meet you Lane. Rory tells me you are in a band."

"I play drums," she said off hand. She turned to Rory and whispered, "He's blond."

"I noticed," Rory whispered back.

"You don't do blonds," Lane reminded her.

"I am obviously not opposed to them."

"But he's blond," Lane whispered again. "Like Tristan blond."

"Thank you for the comparison. I have been trying to avoid it," Rory whispered back.

"Don't get me wrong. He doesn't seem as smarmy as Tristan its just...he's blond."

"Zach is blond," Rory fussed.

"Good point."

Logan wasn't entirely sure what was going on since there was so much whispering. He thought that this Lane girl might have a problem with his hair somehow by the way she kept eyeing it. He decided to draw the girls' attention back.

"Lane..." Logan turned to his friends, "These are my best friends, Colin and Finn."

"Hello," Colin said with a wave.

"Good day," Finn greeted.

"Accent...Like the accent," Lane whispered to Rory.

"Zach..." Rory reminded her.

"Zach... I need to serve people...and you in a minute."

Everyone ordered quickly wanting food as soon as possible.

Through the window there was a couple gesturing and yelling at one another. "Oh no..." Lane muttered.

"Who is...oh no," Rory replied looking out the window. "Luke," she called.

"Yeah..."

"Dean's still banned from this place right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Just making sure he wasn't headed in here," Rory groaned.

Luke looked out the window. "I should have just told him not to marry the girl when I had the chance... It would have saved everyone the headache." He turned and looked at Logan, "I still can't believe I like a socialite over Dean, who lives here...then again I never liked Dean."

Luke turned to Lorelai, "This goes back even further... I should have let you attack him in the market for abusing the lemons."

"What?" Rory asked.

"A LONG time ago."

"Lemons?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Back in the days when he was the bagboy kissing you in the market, with you shoplifting cornstarch and saying thank you."

"Bag boy?" Colin muttered.

"Kissing?" Logan said.

"Shoplifting?" Luke questioned.

"Cornstarch?" Finn asked.

"Thank you?" Lane murmured.

"Let's not discuss my first kiss anymore please," Rory said quickly.

"Sorry Ace, but with a set up like that I will want to hear the whole thing at some point."

Dean started to pass by the diner but then saw the occupants. "Oh no," Lorelai said this time as the former bag boy headed inside.

"They are still here?" he growled. "I figured it would be back to Ivy League after slumming it for the day."

Luke got out from behind the counter and met him at the door. "Don't do this kid," Luke warned.

"You can't like him either," Dean snapped.

"It immaterial my feelings."

"Like hell it is. You were always showing displeasure at whomever Rory dated...even when it was your nephew," he barked.

Luke looked Dean in the eye and murmured coldly, "When Rory was a teenager I was dad substitute and I know it. It was my job to take care of her in any way I could. Now I have to trust her judgment. I have more faith in him than I probably should but that's part of letting her grow up. You had your shot...three times. Don't waltz in here looking for a fight. You can do that just fine with Lindsay."

"Some time there won't be people around to run to your defense Accountant," Dean threatened.

Logan looked at Rory in confusion. "Don't worry about it," she whispered.

So Logan turned back to Dean, "I told you last night...I don't have a beef with you."

"And like I said last night...I have one with you."

Rory stood up and walked to the door, looked Dean in the eye, then kneed him in the groin. "LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE US ALONE. DON'T COME BACK," she said very deliberately shutting the door in his face.

"Wow," Logan said blinking rapidly quite impressed. "Ace...that was... Angry works for you. Have I mentioned that?"

"On occasion," she responded.

Finn smirked, "Learn that from you, Lorelai?"

"I am more of a grab and twist girl myself," she countered.

"That could be fun?" he stated wickedly.

Luke came from behind the counter and knocked Finn upside the head with his order pad, "Knock it off... Or I'll let her do it in full view of the public to mock and laugh...before sending you off to the hospital like the last guy she did that to."

"Oh but Lorelai...I will be your faithful twenty one year old swing dancing partner that is known for his stamina...You don't want to injure me," Finn pouted. Luke looked at Lorelai in confusion, who just shook her head.

"We all want to injure you right now Finn," Colin growled. "But not half as much as I wanted to injure Logan for hogging the bathroom to conduct amorous activities with Rory while the rest of us needed to take a leek from all the alcohol we drank the night before!" Luke looked at Lorelai again in aggravation this time, but she just shrugged.

Everyone received their food in short order, while Rory was still looking at Colin. "You let things fester," Rory observed.

"You don't want an ulcer," Lane stated. Colin raised an eyebrow. "Anything else? Pancakes...eggs..."

"Scrambled, thank you," Colin snipped.

"Someone is testy...do you need coffee?" Lorelai soothed.

"No...He needs to get laid," Finn stated.

"Shut up," Colin snarled.

Logan nudged his friend, "Just make it official when we get back."

"Official?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Colin responded.

"His thing with Steph is getting out of hand... She is dating randomly," Logan stated.

"Oh...well... make it official. That will help," Rory advocated.

"There is no official to be made...there is no Steph thing... I just want scrambled eggs!"

Rory looked at Colin sadly, "Leave him be. He'll do what he needs to when he's ready to, until then...Luke, the man needs eggs." All three guys looked at her oddly. "Hey...I am the non-wallowing. list making, pro/con chart doing, freak that runs from every relationship...literally... I get up and leave... away... be gone. That's me. I can respect a man in need of eggs to hide behind." She proceeded to dig into her own breakfast with gusto.

"I am not hiding behind eggs," Colin snapped. "I swear you are the oddest girl Logan has ever been serious about...oh wait. You are the only girl that Logan has been serious about."

"Except for Sarah," Rory said off hand eating her pancakes. Colin and Finn stared at her with large eyes. She looked at Logan who had an unreadable expression. "I take it we don't mention her name?"

The boys looked at Logan for guidance on how to react. After a moment Logan cracked up, "No...They are just astounded I told you."

"Alright...well...I know nothing about any person named Sarah or anyone else associated with that situation either," she muttered stuffing her face with food.

"There's that old foot-in-mouth Gilmore trait we know and hate," Lorelai teased.

Logan was still chuckling softly while his friends just stared dumbfounded at the odd turn of events.

Shortly after finishing his breakfast, Logan hopped up out of his seat and headed for the counter. "Hey...no one is allowed back there except staff," Rory snipped.

"Fine," Logan smiled. "Luke, can I talk to you a minute?"

Luke looked at him mysteriously but said, "Yeah sure...come on back."

Logan flashed Rory his annoyingly perfect smile.

"What is he up to?" Rory asked.

The guys both shrugged as Lorelai tried to listen in.

"Sorry kid...all whispers."

"I hate it when Logan gets secretive," the younger Gilmore grumbled.

"It normally means there is a surprise on the horizon," Colin observed.

"A surprise?" Rory said with dismay.

"Worry not fair maiden...I will prevent the young Huntzberger from causing you any harm," Finn stated.

"And why is that Finn?"

"How else am I going to steal your mother away from Luke?"

"You won't be," Luke suddenly growled.

"What were you doing?" Rory questioned Logan.

"A surprise Ace," he responded.

She groaned, "This is just one of those commitment things right?"

"Huh?"

"I am not so good with surprises but you love them. Therefore I am going to have to learn to be more accepting of surprises because that is one of the ways I need to bend to your world," she said working on her pancakes.

Logan smirked, "You are very peculiar."

"Thank you," Rory said batting her eyes.

A slowly smile broke across his face, "Surprises are good. You will enjoy this surprise."

"Well when do I get this surprise?"

"Patience is a virtue," he murmured sagely.

"Patience is not a Gilmore virtue," Luke said as Lorelai grabbed at her newly refilled mug of coffee, "No matter the age."

Lorelai pouted, "But Luuukkkkeeee, I need my coffee to function." Luke held the mug back to kiss her lips then handed it over. "Gimme Gimme Gimme."

"You're dating the mature one," Luke told Logan.

Logan just smiled, "Yes but Lorelai is less reticent to take big risks."

"So hey...I date Logan and you date Luke," Lorelai said over her mug.

The faces of both Rory and Luke were priceless.

"No...If you are going to date young, date me!" Finn begged.

"Kid, you hit on my girlfriend again at this meal and I will throw you out," Luke growled.

Finn smirked. Rory looked at her Aussie friend, "He's not kidding. He has done it before... on numerous occasions of late."

Finn snagged Luke's arm and conspiratorially whispered to him while the girls kept talking. Luke dutifully wrote notes before he moved to Lane.

"Oh...don't even get me started on the scene he made in the street the day after Rory and Dean broke up the first time," Lorelai stated.

"In the street?" Logan asked.

"The flannel had to be restrained," Lorelai announced.

Colin looked at Rory and murmured, "Gilmore... Have you ever considered writing about the twilight zone you live in?"

The younger Gilmore grinned, "Of course...but who would believe it?"

TBC...

A/N: I'm not sure but next chapter may be the last. Then again I may get inspired.

Please REVIEW. Points to anyone who can identify the James Marsters / Spike reference in this chapter (put it in your REVIEW). Please REVIEW.


	9. Return to Yale

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: So you get a few more chapters than I thought and Spike in the bathtub is right. Thank you for all the reviews. I've been asked about my illness so I will give an update. They have found out what's wrong, just not why. If I lay down and they take my heart rate and blood pressure its completely normal. However if they then make me stand up, take a minute to get my equilibrium and do the same tests again, my blood pressure falls by twenty points and my heart rate raises twenty points. That is the equivalent of doing aerobic exercises, but all I did was stand up. At this point it's a wait and see game. Thanks for the concern.

Chapter 9: The return to Yale

Rory dropped her bag in her room at school that same day. Colin and Finn left for Yale almost immediately after breakfast...something about plans being worked out. Logan and Rory had stayed at bit longer enjoying each other's presence, but also spending time with Lane and Zach.

Later Logan sat through and apparently enjoyed _Cowboy Bebop: The movie _but he being the great reporter at heart asked several questions along the way. Eventually Rory told him to shut up and watch the movie...or she would make him watch the first nine episodes to the series to answer all his questions. He made it through the rest of the movie only commenting a few times on Rory's apparent attraction to the main character. It was long about that time he found out from Lorelai that Rory had a history of infatuating over animated men since there was still a special place in her heart for Prince Phillip in the Sleeping Beauty movie.

A few more cups of coffee at Luke's plus a couple to go and the couple was headed back to Yale. Logan walked Rory to her room before heading home himself. She collapsed on the couch just as her delightful roommate appeared. "Look what the cat dragged in?" Paris chirped from her door. "Ya know you could have warned me that the limo boys were truly going to invade our lives!"

Rory rolled over and looked at her roommate. "Paris...this has been a weekend to remember and I have to admit I wasn't terribly concerned about your reaction to the infusion of the limo boys into my world."

"Oh I know you have had and odd weekend. I have been the one here fielding the questions and phone calls."

"What questions? What phone calls?"

"Rory...you missed classes, YOU, on Friday as did Logan. Our room was overpowered by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb, which scared Doyle to death. Then you still didn't come home or call... but I got more visits from various individuals associated with that pack verifying that you in fact had snatched Huntzberger off the market. I said you had to be safe... Of course this was compounded when people start preparing for the party in your honor tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" Rory yelled.

"It seems Finn has decided that your life and experience must be shared with the mass public to ensure acceptance of your new role as Queen to Logan's King at Yale," Paris continued.

"WHAT?" Rory fussed again.

"I always knew this would happen with you... I had thought it would be Tristan since he really had a thing for you. But no you just went for the big one instead."

"WHAT?" Rory shouted a third time.

"I suggest you get on the stick if you want to stop this or at least keep up," Paris muttered handing Rory her cell phone.

"Huntzberger's House of Pain, name the fantasy we will make it a reality," Finn said into Logan's cell.

"Cut the crap Finn...what is this about a party and where is Logan?"

"Rory luv... So good of you to call and not rush over to beat the tar out of me."

"Oh don't worry...I'm working up to that. I do know my mom's grab and twist technique Finn and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Like I told your mum, I say bring on any experience that would cause a Gilmore girl to be touching my tackle," he said in a smarmy tone.

"Your tackle?" Rory said in confusion.

"Now I know you were playing with Logan's tackle this morning so I know you are familiar with the apparatus."

"FINN!" Rory shouted.

There was a scuffle on the other end of the phone. It was rather obvious that the cell had been knocked to the ground and now boys were wrestling near it. "What are... you saying... to my... girlfriend?" she heard Logan growl.

"Just offering... some other bits... to play with man," Finn groaned back.

Eventually someone picked up the phone and there was a long pause before, "Is this Rory?" came through the phone in the form of Colin's voice.

"Yeah...would you mind telling me what is going on with this party or better yet hand the phone to Logan."

"Sorry...I escaped the room with the cell and have now carefully found a place to hide for a while...since Logan doesn't know about the party either," he said quickly.

"He doesn't."

"Nope... This was a Finn invention."

"Why?"

There was the sound of metal doors creaking and then air whirling past before knocking. Rory opened her door to Colin who simply grabbed her elbow and pulled her from her room. "Bye Paris... If they find my body dead somewhere, Colin is the one that accosted me."

"I'll tell the police," Paris answered back.

"But not Logan!" Colin shouted.

"Fine!" the hostile girl called.

In a few minutes Rory found herself in the basement of the Art department. "What are we doing here?" Rory asked.

Colin took her cell phone and looked at her deeply. "We are turning off Logan's phone and my phone. Yours will go off after Logan has made his frantic phone call to you to make sure you are okay."

"Alright why? What is going on?" Rory said sternly.

Colin rolled his eyes and began, "When we got back, I may have tried to talk to Steph as suggested. It turns out there was a huge deal made about our absence last night. Steph found out from some girls at a party that were 'in line' for Logan that you had been identified as the trouble maker in the midst of everything."

"In the midst of everything?" Rory asked.

"Mitchum apparently really is very excited about you and Logan dating and contacted your grandparents on their second honeymoon."

"Oh no..." Rory said sinking down onto one of the stools in the basement.

"Oh yes... Logan's mom has been passing it around her social circles about her son finding a girl that brings out his best qualities...so forth and so on. Those women have talk to their daughters...the one's 'in line'... and there you have the grapevine."

"Okay but what does that have to do with the party?"

Colin rolled his eyes yet again, "We got back and had a ton of messages about such a new development from everyone and then some. We checked in with Paris who was having the same experience. Steph is the one that let us know that several of the girls were going to do their best to put Logan back on the market."

Rory nodded slowly, "I knew that would happen."

"I know," he said softly sitting on a stool next to her. "Finn devised this party thing before we left Star's Hollow. It was just gonna be a few people...mainly the guys we know to put the fear of god or Logan in them...that you were off the market. We know Robert was definitely into you and wanted to make sure no one did anything stupid."

"Like Scott," Rory said softly.

Colin agreed, "Like Scott... Look we trust you. Hell, we even like you. But there are a lot of guys out there that Logan's stepped on the toes of by having girls leave their boyfriends to come to him... Anyway, once we saw what was already happening here we just made it a bigger party."

Rory's cell rang, so she eyed Colin who nodded at her. "Hello?"

"Ace?"

"Hey, Logan. What's up?"

"I wanted to be sure you were okay and not mad about Finn and all," the blond said nervously.

"He's harmless. Everything is fine. Why didn't you call on your cell?" she asked playing coy. Colin gave her a smirk.

"Colin has disappeared and he seems to have kidnapped it... Listen Ace. Has Paris let you know what's happened?"

"In what way?" she asked curiously.

"About the attention our relationship has already drawn?" Logan muttered.

"Yeah...I knew it would happen. I warned you it would."

"I suppose you did... Listen, where are you? I want to see you."

"I'm getting my head together a bit. Come by my room with coffee in twenty and you can see I'm just fine."

"Oh...okay...I guess," he grumbled.

"It's okay Logan... just give me some time."

"Alright I guess...Love you."

"Love you too."

"How'd I do?" Rory asked Colin.

"Smashingly... So since we are short on time, here's the deal. Logan will find out about the party tonight and invite you...Finn might have told him by now. He will know it's in honor of you but no real details so you will be more in the loop than he will."

"I like that... What else?" she smiled.

"Basically we are just going to make you look like the best thing in the world."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"No, this is your speed. Finn went out to...heaven help me... a thrift store and picked us all up some worn jeans for the occasion."

Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Thank you for making the sacrifice."

"Yeah well to pay me back you have to tell me how to get Steph to... I don't know...notice me," Colin said uncomfortably.

"I can do that... but first what do you mean you are going to make me look like the best thing ever?"

He shrugged, "I can't tell you to much, but basically we are just going to make the things that Logan loves about you shine through."

"This is requiring a lot of trust," Rory stated seriously.

"And you think me asking for help with Steph isn't?"

"Good point...Let's get started."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On her way back to her dorm Rory called her mom to discuss the new developments.

"Do you know I have hung up on my mother eight times from overseas and she still hasn't gotten the picture?" Lorelai stated before Rory even said hello.

"Mitchum and his big mouth," the younger Gilmore grumbled.

"Don't I know it! I have been invited to tea at their house."

"What!" Rory said in shock.

"I know...I told him I thought it was more appropriate for Logan to initiate those sorts of introductions, especially since Mitchum hasn't met you yet. He proceeded to tell me he would call you as well, but I swayed him."

"Really?"

Lorelai was smirking; Rory could just feel it. "Yeah. I said it would probably go a long way with Logan in believing that Mitchum was serious about letting Logan run his life if he in fact got to invite his girlfriend to meet his parents and such."

"What did he say to that?" Rory asked in shock.

"He laughed saying that it must be a Gilmore girl trait that allows us to guide headstrong Huntzberger men from a misguided goal. I told him so far all that I knew you had guided Logan away from was the misguided goal of bedding every woman between 18 and 25 on the eastern seaboard. His response was that in and of itself proved the point."

"Well now your little Australian boyfriend is throwing a party in my honor tomorrow night to help win over the Yale population to accept me as Queen," Rory said with distaste.

"I know... I'll be there," Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"You will."

"Yep... I promise, you are going to have a blast. But you can't let Logan know you knew about it until after you are at the party."

"Alright...well...he's probably already in my room waiting for me."

"Bye hun."

"Bye mom."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory came into her room to find Logan sitting on the sofa. "Your grandmother called twice in the last fifteen minutes," Paris yelled warning.

"I'm not speaking to my grandmother," Rory yelled back.

Paris came to the door, "Yeah well... You get to tell Emily Gilmore to go to hell but I'm not delivering the message for you."

"That's fine... Anything else?" she asked.

"You've turned Huntzberger into a nervous wreck. Oh how the mighty have fallen," Paris said heading into her room. Logan winced at the accusation.

Rory smiled softly and crawled into Logan's lap putting her arms around his neck. "Why the sad face?"

Logan looked at her like she were nuts, "I have no idea what to do now that we're back. I guess I thought it wouldn't be this bad this soon. I suppose I hoped that the pandemonium wouldn't go into full swing until after spring break."

"Hey...we're in this together," she murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Yeah."

"You jump, I jump, right?" Rory whispered very close to his mouth.

"You jump, I jump," Logan repeated before kissing her gently. He kept the kiss very chaste and sweet.

Rory pressed her forehead to his, "We're good."

Logan smiled, "We're good...Oh, there is going to be a party tomorrow night, Finn's idea. Give a bunch of our supposed friends a chance to see us together...I can cancel it if you want."

"No, that's a good plan," she uttered with her head still pressed to Logan's. "The more people that see this is for real, the more guys will be happy you are off the market and hopefully help control the female groupie population."

Logan smirked, "Practical...always practical... You know the female groupie population has got nothing on you right?"

Rory smiled, "I know... Just don't underestimate what lengths some of them will be willing to go. I wasn't kidding about the parties I will study through. You will be on your own...and you will have to stay in enough control to make good choices."

"So...how bout I have an alcohol limit for non-Rory parties."

"That might be a plan."

Logan suddenly groaned having remembered something, "I hate to do this to you so soon but my dad is really pushing to meet you. If you're willing to do the coffee thing with dad, I think I can put off the inevitable dinner at the Huntzberger estate for a little while."

"Can it wait until after exams?"

"The dinner can wait until after exams but the coffee pretty much needs to be Monday."

"Coffee Monday it is then," Rory murmured before kissing Logan again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory hadn't completely shut the door to her room when she entered, which made it easy for Marty to observe the couple pretty much without problem. He knocked gently alerting the couple to his presence. "Hey... I came by to see if the rumors were true. I guess they are," Marty said quietly. He was shifting his feet back and forth a bit not knowing if he should stay or go.

Logan cleared his throat, "If you mean the rumor about us together, then you're right. The rumor about us being engaged is completely untrue. The rumor about the Gilmore and Huntzberger merger is also unfounded...as is the rumor that Rory is pregnant. I think those were all the major ones I heard," he said thoughtfully.

"Ah..." Marty nodded looking at Logan strangely.

"Listen, Marty, we are having a party tomorrow night at my room...at least that's where I think it is. You being one of Ace's best friends...it would be really great if you could come and support us. There aren't to many people happy for us right now. In fact on campus I can think of three definite encouraging people and those are all on my side of this. Pretty much everyone else seems to be against it."

Paris came to her door, "Hey, I'm not against it. I just wish I had a little warning before the plague of the socialites set in without my expressed consent."

Logan turned back to Marty, "As I said...not many people are up with this. It would mean a lot if you would be there."

Marty looked passed Logan to Rory. "Can I talk to you a second?" he said gesturing to Rory's room.

"A...sure... I'll be right back," she said getting out of Logan's lap and heading for her room followed by Marty.

There was a pained look on Logan's face as they left.

"Huntzberger..." Paris called getting Logan's attention. "Don't worry. He's not going to talk her out of this."

He shrugged, "Yeah...its just... I don't do insecure well."

Paris gave him a half smile, "She loves you...and when she loves, it's with her whole heart. I put her through hell when I first met her and she became my best friend. Even once we became friends and I would be horrible to her, she never gave up on me... Now I am not in anyway saying she would take your sorry ass back if you screwed around on her, but I am saying you don't need to worry about her bailing on you now that she has made a commitment to you."

"Thanks..." Logan said with a smile. "You'll come tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah...Rory's happy. I'm happy."

Logan nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marty was pacing a bit as Rory stood watching him. "You're together?" Marty asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You believe he's going to be faithful to you?"

"I have to or I couldn't make this commitment Marty."

He came over and stood in front of her, "I don't get it. I mean... I... when..."

Rory just shrugged, "We have been together exclusively for not even forty-eight hours, but he's Logan Huntzberger so this is a big deal."

"He has been with so many girls...I just..."

"I don't have the most innocent history either Marty, despite popular opinion. I can only deal with what is happening with us. If I hold the past against him then I have to be prepared for the same... I know you don't like him or them, but I mean... he came to my town. Everyone interrogated him. He knows how angry I am with all of them for their superior attitudes...and he is trying to change it."

"I just don't trust him," he said shaking his head.

"And you have no reason to...but I do," she stated clearly.

They stared at one another for a while before Rory said, "It really would mean a lot if you would come tomorrow."

"You want me there?" Marty clarified.

"Yeah...and if Colin makes one snide comment to you I will kick his ass," she said half joking.

"Somehow I don't think he will find that too intimidating."

"Like hell he won't. He saw me knee my former boyfriend in the groin this morning. He lives in fear of me."

Marty laughed a little. "Okay...I will see you tomorrow night."

"Good."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory shut the door behind Marty and turned to see Logan standing behind her. He had a very serious look on his face. "What's up Logie?" she teased.

He smirked, "Just want to know I am still the boyfriend." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her to him.

Rory settled her arms around his neck. "You are very much still the boyfriend."

"Good," he whispered and dropped a light kiss on her lips.

There was music playing in the background that was soft and slow. The couple danced together cheek to cheek happy to be in each other's arms.

Paris gave a small smile from her doorway. Rory was happy so she was happy.

TBC...

A/N: Not so funny as last time but it sets everything up that is to follow.

Now class: Please REVIEW over the hiatus. It is very important you REVIEW your materials so when class is back in session you are prepared. Oh...whatever, just REVIEW to make the invalid happy. Thanks for the support.


	10. Supporting the couple

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. It's really nice to reviews that comment on the story itself. For those of you who mentioned Prince Phillip, I know they didn't name him in first season, but since they mentioned it was the Prince from Sleeping Beauty, I felt the guy needed to be named correctly. After all Sleeping Beauty is my favorite movie of all time. I know that sounds weird coming from me, but its true nonetheless. My taste in music and movies are all over the map. I blame my parents for it... Most parents play Mozart or Beethoven for their children in womb. Mine played Pink Floyd. I think that explains most of my idiosyncrasies.

PLEASE READ: The character of Tressa is my own design. Go with the back-story I give her. She will make the story a bit tense but it will be okay...I promise.

Chapter 10: Supporting the couple

Logan had decided to spend the night in Rory's room primarily because he wanted to be there to battle whatever assaults might come. This actually worked out quite well since he was the one that answered the phone when Emily called a third time. He knew Rory had no intension of dealing with her grandmother so he dealt with her.

"Mrs. Gilmore," Logan began.

"Please call me Emily."

"I believe Mrs. Gilmore will be more appropriate..." He paused, "While I appreciate your enthusiasm for my new relationship with your granddaughter, I think it might be best if you stop calling."

"Why is that?" she said quite curt.

"Quite frankly ma'am, she doesn't want to talk to you. I think it would be best if you talked in person on Friday at dinner."  
"Why doesn't she want to talk to me!" Emily yelled, allowing both Paris and Rory to hear her.

Logan looked to Rory who nodded at him. "Well ma'am, I believe it is because of what you did at the wedding...trying to break your daughter and her boyfriend up. That hurt Rory and Lorelai very much. I don't think you are going to have much success speaking to either of them anytime soon."  
Emily was silent for a minute. "I want to talk to my granddaughter."

"That is all well and good ma'am, but I assure you the minute I hand the phone over to Rory will be the minute the phone gets hung up. I would have thought with the number of times Lorelai had hung up on you by now you would have realized."

"Give the phone to Rory!" she demanded.

Logan held the phone out to his girlfriend, who just stared at it a moment. She seemed to collect her thoughts as she retrieved it gently then took a deep breath, "I don't want to speak to you right now. I don't care about your intentions. I don't care if you think you know what's best. I only care that the man that was truly my father you tried to remove from my life because he's not wealthy enough or has the right name. I won't forgive you for that any time soon. The fact that you honestly believe that those things matter in judging a person's worth in this world only proves you have learned nothing about mom and I since I was a teenager and it also proves you really are not fit to judge what is best for anyone due to your extremely shallow standards. Goodbye." And the phone was hung up with a great deal of might.

Rory gulped a few times staring at the phone before Logan gathered her in his arms.

"I'll order a pizza," Paris said quietly tying up the phone line to prevent any further calls from coming in. She then conveniently left the phone off the hook for the rest of the evening.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory studied most of Sunday trying to make up for the odd weekend she had been experiencing. She and Logan had made love for the first time, she ran away, Logan came after her, he brought his friends to her town, she assaulted her ex in the diner, and they arrived back on campus to a host of rumors and hostility. Needless to say her head wasn't really in it. Luckily spring break was approaching quickly, although technically Logan and Rory were supposed to be apart Logan had hinted coming back early may need to be scheduled in.

At roughly eight p.m. Marty showed at Paris and Rory's room to head to whatever this party was. Rory opened the door to see Marty dressed ironically a lot like Kirk. "Hey Marty. What's going on?" she asked touching his sweater lightly.

"Hey, you're dating him. I was just told what to wear and how to act."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, didn't I warn you Gilmore," Paris stated coming out of her room with her hair in a weird ringlet curly mop. "Those of us that know you well, have been assigned a dress code and attitude...Sugar."

"Sugar?" Rory said as Doyle came to the door in black pants, shirt, and blazer as well as a bowler hat. "Who are you? A short, white, Run DMC?" Rory asked quickly.

"Am I wearing Addidas?" Doyle asked.

Rory looked at all of them oddly.

"Oh yeah... You need to change your shirt," Paris instructed.

"I do?"

"Yeah... Blue one on your door."

"Oh...okay?" Rory said and changed her shirt.

When she arrived Logan was standing staring at Marty, Doyle, and Paris. "Why are they dressed like that?" he asked as she came out.

"I assumed you would know."

"No..." he said shaking his head. "I have been kicked out of my room and told we are going to the basement of the Art department of all places?"

"Art department... I would have imagined it would be the newsroom," Rory said thoughtfully.

"Not big enough," Doyle stated, "...and I was not going to let them trash the place."

"Good point... Shall we go?" Rory said.

"Yeah... Love the shirt," Logan whispered to Rory as he put his arm around her back. "It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Art department basement looked the same from the outside as it had the day before, however once the doors were opened it was a whole new story. Logan and Rory stood stock still at the entrance staring at the spectacle before them.

"Ah... the guest of the hour," Finn called. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. Now that our honored guest has arrived the festivities can truly begin." Finn was wearing a wig that was shaped like Dean's hair cut. He was in jeans and chucks with a long sleeve shirt, exactly like the one Dean had worn the day before... AND he was speaking WITHOUT his normal accent.

"Oh my god," Rory whispered.

"What?" Logan whispered back.

"The people that know us pretty well are dressed up like people from Star's Hollow. Finn is supposed to be DEAN."

"Makes sense," Logan whispered back. "Tall guy with a crush on you."

"Finn does not have a crush on me," Rory murmured quietly.

"He wouldn't mind dating you," Logan murmured back.

"That's true of 90 percent of the female population."

Finn smirked at the wide-eyed stare he was getting from Rory. "This evening is to celebrate the removal of one of my best friends from the dating circuit since he has met his match. And since several of our friends don't know Rory that well Colin and I have endeavored to bring some of Rory's uniqueness to the masses so... Rory luv." Once he had her complete attention he began again, "Those of us that are dressed up you must identify before the end of the evening or we will have to remain in character all night. Otherwise everyone enjoy the coffee, the books, the music, the food, and the town in general."

With that Finn jumped down from his platform and led Rory further into the party leaving Logan a step behind. "Welcome to Star's Hollow," Finn whispered and let her look around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The party was something to behold. There was a huge Star's Hollow sign on the wall with Luke and Sookie standing beneath with all sorts of food laid out on huge tables to be eaten. Both had obviously spent the whole day cooking to prepare for the event. Luke supplied the burgers and chili fries and other dinner items while Sookie handled the deserts. There were HUGE amounts of coffee of every form and fashion all over the place as well as a general book supply on every table. Different people were invited assigned attributes of the insane inhabitants of Star's Hollow. Lane's band was there for entertainment, and off to one side was Lorelai seated upon a golden throne with scepter and crown. Needless to say it was an event.

"I can't believe you did this," Rory gasped taking it all in.

"Here," Finn said handing her a pile of nametags already filled in.

She flipped through them, "What are these for?"

"For you to identify yourself and others."

Rory looked at him confused.

"Okay I will explain it in more detail," Finn offered very calmly as Logan approached. "Go through and find the name tags that apply to Logan."

Rory started cracking up, "There are four."

"Four," Logan said as she handed him one that said 'Master & Commander', one that said 'Logan', one said 'The boyfriend' and finally one that said 'Buttfaced Miscreant'. Logan chuckled as well.

"Okay so the deal is you will have one that is the person's correct name, and one that is who the person is playing. For the people that are from Star's Hollow there will be at least one descriptive tag and one nametag... You have a ton of tags to wear so we'll put them on your back and such... But here's the rule you can't label anyone their own name until Colin or I agree that you have the correct joke tag."

"You are very sober right now," Rory observed.

"I'm buzzed from earlier... Anyway...label Logan and let's get started."

Rory chuckled and tagged Logan. She then turned to Finn and put the labels that said 'Dean' and 'Finn' on him. "Now speak normally. I don't like the fake Chicago accent."

"Alright, Luv," he said in normal fashion. "I'll go change."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory made a bee line for her mother next, "MOM...how could you not tell me about all this?"

"It's cute, isn't it?" Lorelai said from her throne wearing tight jeans and a sweater that showed off her curves.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

Rory slouched looking around the room, "I'm a being glared at."

Lorelai smirked, "Of course you are... Shira Huntzberger is touting you as the next Mother Theresa... only with newspapers."

"She hasn't even met me," the younger complained.

"But she will... She loves your grandmother...once upon a time she loved me. I have no idea what she thinks of me now."

"You knew them?" Rory asked.

"I babysat for them... Logan and Honor. I didn't remember it until recently. Don't tell Logan though. Years from now I want to have him turn bright red in front of the Christmas tree as I regale the story of him as a one year old running around without diapers trying to perfect his peeing aim at house plants."

Rory clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god. That would have been so funny."

Lorelai waved her daughter over close, "Not as funny as watching a kid that age tug at his family jewels trying to figure out how everything worked... gave himself a baby boner." Rory turned beet red and covered her face with her hands. "See now everyone is looking at you trying to figure out why you're embarrassed."

"Thanks mom."

"Look, everyone is going to relax as the night wears on. Once people see how well you and Logan are getting on together it will become old news. Now get some coffee and label people," her mother instructed.

"But..."

"Go..."

Rory wandered away to increase her caffeine intake. Lorelai smiled as turned in her chair throwing one leg the arm of her throne and got comfy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi Luke. Hi Sookie."

"Hey Hun," Sookie said.

"Hey Rory. Want a burger?" Luke asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" she answered.

Logan walked up with two cups of coffee. "Here Ace."

"Why thank you boyfriend," Rory said kissing his cheek.

"Na-huh... real kiss," he insisted holding the coffee away until he got his kiss.

"If I must I must," she murmured and kissed him sweetly.

"I learned that from you," Logan said as he smirked at Luke.

"Okay...don't do that in front of me please...or at least limit the number of times you do. If I ever feel the need to say 'Hands where I can see them' in your presence again we are going to have issues," Luke growled at Logan who dutifully gulped as the older man handed Rory her food. "Want one?" he asked Logan.

"Please... Don't poison it though," the blond tried to joke.

"Oh no worries. You still have to deal with her," Luke said pointing to a strawberry blond in black letter pants and eggplant colored tank top made of a spandex material.

"I don't recall anyone in town dressed like that," Logan stated.

"I'm not from town," the woman answered.

Rory turned around quickly, "Tressa! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you went over to the dark side. I had to see it for myself... Damn, he's a pretty boy and a manor born. Quick, how many ball gowns do you own?" Tressa asked.

"A few," Rory muttered looking down.

"A few? BB, what are you thinking?"

"BB?" Logan asked.

Tressa looked him up and down; "It means Bright Blue...as in her eyes. I call her bright eyes, blue eyes, Ror, and of course Cous."

"Cous?"

Now Tressa was glaring at Rory, "You can no longer tell me he is intelligent."

"Come on..."

"Rory... Dean, mainly descent guy, until the end. Jess, obnoxious bad boy with literary twist. Tristan, precursor to this. But I am standing at a party to celebrate the joining of my cousin and a guy I trust as far as I can throw... The party is to celebrate the fact that the guy is going to try to keep his trouser snake away from other girls, since he has never accomplished this feat before. Forgive me if I am less than thrilled by this turn of events."

Logan stood there in shock. Rory was looking at the floor trying to think of some defense but coming up empty. Lorelai appeared suddenly at Tressa's side and tugged her away. Luke quickly spoke, "Sorry kid. I didn't know she was going to lay into you that bad or I would have warned you."

Logan nodded, "Its okay... What's her deal?"

"Tressa..." Rory said softly. "Tressa is my first cousin. My dad had and older brother who is dead now. Tressa is his daughter. She can't stand that world. She hates her family for rejecting me...but even more now that Gigi is born."

"Gigi?" Logan said quietly.

"My half-sister. Mom and dad were back together a few years ago. Then his former girlfriend called to say she was pregnant. Christopher abandoned us again to be someone else's father. He married the other woman and had Gigi. When my grandfather died not long ago, Gigi was mentioned in the will and I wasn't. Tressa threw a fit...more than a fit. She verbally berated my grandmother on that side to an inch of her life. Tressa has now become very public about trashing her family in the papers...after all the brilliant mastermind business investor child genius taking pot shots at the entirety of the Hayden family is a notable affair."

Logan suddenly remembered a T.S. Hayden out doing his father in a business venture the summer before. At the time it had pissed the man off but once he met his opponent he was completely taken in...Now Logan knew why...actually he had a vague notion he had met this woman before.

Tressa rejoined the group and looked at Logan, "Come with me...now!"

"Tressa," Rory began.

"Let her do this Ror," Lorelai said softly. "If you don't this will get very public and very messy." She nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan walked with Tressa to the backroom that Finn had earlier changed in. "Okay... Lorelai is on your side so that is the only thing standing between me and paying you to get gone or offing you right now and disposing of your body," Tressa stated. Logan chuckled. Tressa raised an eyebrow, "You think I am kidding."

"Not anymore," he gulped.

"Good... Now I have dealt with your family before. In fact I have dealt with you before. You were drunk, you tried to grope me, and your father was completely embarrassed by the occurrence. I was told you normally had bedmates that fell all over you; that you weren't used to being put off by a woman. He also mentioned living in fear of the day he found out he had a dozen or so grandchildren from various strumpets. I suggested getting you neutered or at least a mandatory vasectomy. It was about that time you drunkenly said if I wanted to play with your bits I only needed to ask. Is this ringing any bells, kid? Cause this was a few months ago."

Logan gulped again. He did remember that night, not in a great deal of detail mind you but enough. He and his father had a row earlier in the evening and he had played drunk to embarrass his old man. He was buzzed certainly but he did still have enough faculties not to assault the woman. Logan had no idea how badly it was going to come back and bite him in the ass now. "I... I'm sorry... I did that to embarrass my father. I was pissed at him for some reason I don't remember. Not that it excuses my behavior at all it's just... I... I have changed a lot over the last few months."

"Because of my cousin."

"Yes... No... Yes, because she showed up and had a way of making me see how screwed up my life was. But no, because I wanted to change."

"Good answer," Tressa murmured and then smiled.

Logan timidly smiled back, "I really am sorry for my behavior towards you."

Tressa's face slid into business mode, "Part of doing battle in the business world is gathering information on your opponent...find out their weaknesses. You, my dear, are your father's biggest weakness. You screw up in any small way and you will find out just what kind of a bitch I can turn into. I have enough on you to make her hate you until judgment day. If you think I am above squashing you like a bug, you are sorely mistaken. I beat your daddy. I can beat you too. Screw up and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes, kid. Daddy won't even be able to save you."

Logan remained silent for a moment staring into her eyes. He left no doubt in his mind that she would make good on her threat. "We have one important thing in common," he finally said.

"That is?"

"We both love Rory. Now I haven't proved it to you yet...but Lorelai believes me and Rory believes me...hell, I think even Luke believes me. I will prove it to you."

Tressa smirked, "Right answer." She threw her arm around his shoulders. "Come on kid. There's a party outside these doors to celebrate your removal from the playing field... lets do just that."

Logan sighed a little knowing he had passed an important test.

Suddenly the door swung open and Finn appeared. He stopped mid-stride and stared at Tressa. She continued to move Logan and herself out the door. When Logan looked back Finn had turned around and was staring at the redhead to his side...Finn rarely was in awe, but this was one of those moments.

TBC...

A/N: Can anyone guess where this is headed? So you have one chapter more of the party, one chapter of the surprises, one chapter of Mitchum's coffee with Rory, and at least one Spring Break chapter. I hope this makes everyone happy because my HP fans are grumbling. (There are more funny nametags coming. Let me know what you think I should include. Maybe yours can be added.)

And now class, please REVIEW and tell me what you think of Tressa. (She will be explained in great detail in Chapter 12.) Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the party. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of Finn's behavior. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Up with Rory

A/N: Well there were mixed reviews on Tressa. I assumed that would happen. I think I was a little surprised that people had a problem with her as Rory's cousin. I honestly didn't remember them covering whether Christopher was an only or not so I didn't think it hurt to bring it in. I got questions about age and attitude but all those things will be answered in the next chapter after this one. All you really need to know is Tressa is as over the top as I could make her. She is not much older than Rory...maybe four or five years. I just need ya'll to suspend reality for a bit or just accept my non-cannon character- Thank you.

Oh and to the reviewer that suggested Colin's outfit...you and I were on the same page even before the review. As for Kirk...someone is already dressed like Kirk, so he won't be there. BUT someone is also dressed like Lulu. Fun, fun.

Chapter 11: Up with Rory

Logan and Tressa returned to the small group with a nervous Rory waiting for them to return in front of Lorelai's throne. "Here," Tressa said presenting the missing Huntzberger. "Just wanted to put a healthy amount of fear into him...He's no worse for wear."

"Thanks," Rory muttered looking Logan over a bit.

"I'm fine," Logan whispered to her.

"Alright kiddies. I am off to get coffee and food. Enjoy yourselves...and I do mean both of you," Tressa said moving away from the group.

"You okay?" she asked him grabbing two of his fingers.

"Like I said, I'm fine... Tressa unfortunately was the recipient of some of my more childish and crude behavior a few months ago...my attempt to embarrass my father. She had every right not to want me anywhere near someone she loved," Logan confessed.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Rory asked in a dangerous tone somehow sensing the seriousness of the situation.

Lorelai decided to take the reigns. "He got a little silly and said a few things worthy of Finn."

"Tressa would not get that upset at that mom... What did you do, Logan?"

Now he was worried. Logan hadn't thought about how Rory might take his actions. "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Okay...but you remember you forgave me any stupid thing I ever did with a girl before you," he pled.

She stepped closer, "That was before it was my cousin and it does not apply to anything that was not consensual."

Lorelai was flagging Tressa for help but she just ignored Lorelai until her coffee cup was full.

"I... I got into a fight with my dad and decided to embarrass him in front of this hot shot kid that had bested him earlier that week."

"And?"

Logan swallowed, "I may have pretended to be completely drunk and..."

"And?"

Tressa popped over at that moment, "Remember the obnoxious kid I suggested neutering?" Rory nodded. "Woof, Woof..."

Rory's eyes filled with rage, "YOU! I... I..."

Tressa looked at her cousin, "Let it go Rory. My battle. I dealt with it."

"But..."

"Would you be this mad if it was a nameless girl?"

"I hate it when you take the wind out of my sails," Rory growled.

"Yes I know. But this is your boyfriend. Your boyfriend that you thought was an ass the first time you met him as I recall. This behavior should not surprise you," Tressa reprimanded.

"It doesn't. It's just... I wanted to punch the guy so bad when it happened... and now it was Logan... I..." Suddenly Rory glared at Logan so hard he felt like he had been slapped. "Idiot," she said then crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was B.R. (before Rory). Let it go... I wanted to make my point and threaten him appropriately. I have said my peace so I am done now. He knows what he has to do to make me like him. He's confident he can do it so there you go...no more opposition from me unless he screws up," Tressa stated clearly.

"Fine," she grumbled but internally easing off the anger.

Logan looked at Rory pleadingly, "I apologized." She continued to grumble. "And I groveled..." He threw his best puppy dog eyes at her.

"Okay," Rory said. He continued to pout until she hugged him close.

"Good...now I have a burger by Luke waiting for me," Tressa said before trotting away to talk to Lorelai, Sookie, and Luke. On her way her eyes met with that of a tall hunk of a guy that looked at her completely enamored. Tressa smiled a small smile and ducked her head. When she looked up again the young man was smiling back a rather giddy smile. _Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Steph came up to Rory and Logan with a funky brown curly wig and heavy make up that really didn't suit her. "Hello there, handsome... Rory, you always surround yourself with such attractive men. Oh and look at this..." Suddenly Steph pinched Logan's butt causing the normally unflappable young man to gape.

"Hello Miss Patty," Rory said with a laugh.

"She got it!" Steph yelled to Colin.

Colin arrived at their side in a grey haired wig, a fake grey beard, while wearing, of all things, a green apron. "She got it?" he asked.

"Right after I pinched Logan's butt," Steph said with a smile.

"Serves you right for not warning us," Colin stated firmly to Logan before looking at Rory. "Go ahead and tag her."

Rory put the 'Miss Patty' sticker on Steph along with her normal nametag. "That was great by the way...And confidentially," Rory dropped her voice to a whisper, "you're the only female here I would trust to grab my boyfriend's butt."

"Well, confidentially," Steph whispered conspiratorially back, "I pinch Colin earlier because I could get away with it."

Rory leaned into her new friend's ear and whispered, "I know for a fact if you did it, he enjoyed it."

Steph looked at her quizzically but Rory only smirked.

Rory turned to Colin with a big smile and a knowing look. She could tell he had an expressive glint in his eyes beneath the get up. "So without saying a word, I can tell you are Taylor."

"She got it in one," Colin agreed.

"Good," Rory murmured and labeled Colin. "Now go take Miss Stephanie somewhere she can slip into something more comfortable...and take off that awful makeup."

"Amen to that sister," Steph said emphatically.

"Miss Stephanie," Colin cooed giving her his arm.

"What a gentleman? See you soon," Steph cooed back. Colin looked over his shoulder to Rory and winked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What's that about?" Logan asked suspiciously.

The younger Gilmore Girl shrugged, "I may have suggested he find a reason for them to escape from the party to talk tonight. Changing and makeup removal is a good cover."

"When did you have time to talk to Colin?"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Logan waited expectantly.

"I may have known about the party before you did."

"Excuse me."

She shrugged, "I didn't know about all of this but yesterday when Colin ran off with your phone it didn't disconnect. I was talking to Colin when you called me."

"Really?" he snipped in mock annoyance. "There anything else I should know about?"

"Well apparently my mother is able to sway your father at moments."

"Once again...excuse me."

Rory smiled, "Mitchum called mom and asked her to 'tea'. It seems Lorelai the second was able to convince him that wasn't the best plan since he hadn't met me yet. He then suggested inviting me too. Mom told your Dad that it would go a long way in showing he was going to let you run your own life if you got to invite me to meet your parents rather than him do it for you."

"No wonder he was pressing so hard," Logan said off hand. "I got to go talk to your mom... go label people." Rory smiled and nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan got on one knee before Lorelai's throne and bowed his head, "Oh great and mighty Lorelai, please share your wisdom with this lowly servant."

"Arise lowly servant," Lorelai commanded thumping him lightly on the head with her scepter. Logan stood up. "Seriously kid, what's up?"

Logan smiled, "You got my father to change his mind. I am floored."

Lorelai smirked, "It's a Gilmore Girl thing. We can handle you stubborn Huntzberger men... I doubt I would have any success with your mother. Lord knows I have no success with mine."

"Yes...but it's still amazing. Granted he basically demanded to meet Rory on Monday for coffee but I get to pick when we go to dinner at my folks after spring break."

Lorelai smiled, "About Spring Break, Rory has said you hinted about seeing her over the break?"

Logan shrugged, "I was thinking about coming back early. I was hoping I could talk Rory into it too. That way we would both be with the people we were supposed to while at the same time having a couple days alone here at school."

"That's a good idea," Lorelai said with affection. "You're growing on me kid. I hate to admit my mother and I both like the same guy for Rory. I think hell is freezing over."

Logan smiled softly, "But you like me because I love your daughter and you know it. You also know I am not going to force her to abandon the world you raised her in. Emily likes me because I have a good name and breeding or whatever. I tend to feel like a race horse whenever anyone refers to me that way."

"I know the feeling kid... And you're right I like you for good reasons."

"So will Tressa ever like me or is that a lost cause?" Logan asked simply.

"Truthfully, she likes you just fine... Well actually that's not true. She wishes you were anyone but yourself, but she respects Rory and her decisions. I told her all about your visit to Star's Hollow and the hoops you have already jumped through. I think mainly she felt the need to warn you as to who she is and what she is capable of. When she was besting your dad, he knew the score. You didn't have a clue," Lorelai explained.

"But will she ever accept me?"

The older Gilmore sighed, "Rory is the little sister Tressa never had. Her internal weigh of fairness is something she holds dear. Every slight Rory ever experienced from the Hayden's Tressa paid back ten fold... You acted like an idiot in front of her. You are from that world. You are the one bringing Rory into the world that will hate her because Chris and I never married. Her anger toward you is directly proportional to how much hurt she could in theory endure... Now you stood up to her in some small way and stood your ground. If you hadn't done that Tressa would be pressing to get rid of you...but you did so she respects you, somewhat. I would just suggest you watch your alcohol consumption."

"Thanks."

"No problem... Besides, I like you and mine is the most important opinion," Lorelai said with a smirk.  
"Too true," Logan agreed.

He smiled, "Oh you should know I spoke to Emily last night...so did Rory. You would have been so proud of her for how she stood up to your mother. She didn't let her get a word in edgewise. She just laid out that she didn't care why Emily had done it, she only cared that Emily had tried to remove her only real father from her life. Rory made it clear this wasn't about siding with you; it was about her own hurt. I knew she didn't want the confrontation but she did it anyways. It's astounding how humbling it is to be with her. You raised an amazing woman."

Lorelai stared at Logan for a moment before standing up. He looked at her oddly just before she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Logan awkwardly held her for a moment then hugged her close, "Back at you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey, what is this? You moving in on my man," Rory teased.

Lorelai pulled away wiping the tears in her eyes away quickly, "Yeah. I've decided I need more adventure in my life."

"Mom, you can have an adventure going to the mailbox," Rory joked.

"That's me...the crazy lady."

"Ah yes. Which brings me to labeling you... Here they are...Mom, Crazy Lady, Lorelai the second, and the Queen of Star's Hollow." Rory tagged her mom.

Finn walked up briskly, "Lets see. Yes the tags are right..."

"I already labeled Sookie, Luke, and Lane. Luke's were the most fun thought- 'Coffee man', 'Father figure', 'Burger man', and of course 'Flannel guy'," Rory said with a smirk. "I find it amusing that he didn't know there was a 'Property of L. Gilmore' sticker on his back."

"What can I say?" Lorelai smirked.

The group talked quietly as Logan and Rory each surveyed the room. People were paying far less attention to them and seemed at least to be having fun with each other. In fact there were several intimate conversations going on as well as each corner being occupied with at least one couple making out.

"I seem to have lost my partner in crime... Do you know where Colin has run off to?" Finn mumbled looking about as Rory laughed quietly. "What's funny, Luv?" Finn asked.

Rory pointed to the corner where Colin and Stephanie were kissing. "I found them a few minutes ago. I had to break them up to label 'Mrs. Kim'. They have been standing there making out for a while. I am amazed that Stephanie hasn't tackled him yet since he is keeping things at normal Colin intensity...which sounds weird since he is an intense person...I guess he's just being methodic." Long about that time they heard a thump, which was Colin's back hitting the wall as Stephanie stepped things up.

"I'm staying at your place tonight," Logan announced. "I have no desire to hear a girl that is like my sister making noises of any kind."

"Amplify that feeling by about a hundred and you have my level of discomfort yesterday morning," Lorelai glared.

"Sorry," Logan winced.

"Yeah well, just for that you should be forced to face Emily with Rory on Friday."

"I can't I'm leaving on Thursday."

"Sorry kid, I tried," Lorelai sighed.

"Thanks for the effort," Rory muttered.

"I'll go with you Luv," Finn offered although his eyes were searching again for the redhead.

"No...You'll be with Logan," Rory reminded him.

"Right...I must have put too much Irish crème in my coffee."

Finn smiled his hazy smile and said, "Lets get you labeled Luv."

The group flipped through the stack of nametags. "Got mine," Logan announced as he stuck 'Ace' and 'The girlfriend' on Rory's shirt.

"I have mine... Mine are the most creative," Lorelai announced.

"Let's see," Logan stated before stealing the tags from Lorelai's hand. "'Lorelai the third' not that original. ' 'Princess of Star's Hollow' I don't think so. 'Mini-me' ripped off from a movie." Logan stared for a moment at the label in his hand. "You actually call my wonderful girlfriend 'Fruit of my loins'?"

"Yes she does," Rory growled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in sympathy.

"She loves it," Lorelai insisted. "She's just slightly embarrassed she has to wear a tag that says it."

Finn waved a couple tags around. "I've got mine and Colin's," he stated showing 'Luv' and 'Reporter Girl'. He reached to put it on Rory's chest only to have Logan snag his hand.

"Don't even think about it...mate," Logan growled. Finn chuckled and put them on Rory's back.

Rory smiled, "Now I know why Paris had me change my shirt... She didn't want me to get stickem all over a nice shirt."

"Where is Paris? She has some labels for you too," Lorelai observed.

"And I need to label her as well," Rory stated.

"I'll get her and the little dude with her," Finn offered stepping away.

"Get Marty too...kick ass Margarita guy," Rory called.

Finn turned around with a smirk, "Marty is busy."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing... We just knew that Marty had a thing for you so Steph thought a female distraction would be wise," Finn commented with a shrug.

Rory shook her head, "Invite them over."

"Can't do that Ace," Logan observed.

"And why not?" the younger Gilmore asked.

"If he sees you he's going to get self conscious talking to this girl. He's fine...see," he pointed to the sofa that sat Marty and a pretty brunette. They were sitting close together talking and flirting.

"Aww...they look like Kirk and Lulu," Rory cooed.

"You got it," Lorelai confirmed.

"Well at the end of the evening you can label them. Leave them be for now," Logan said.

"I'm off to get Paris," Finn announced heading off stage left though he kept an eye on the mysterious redhead he had yet to be introduced to.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Steph strolled up a moment later and snagged Rory's hand, pulling her away from Logan and her mother. Rory went willingly with her new buddy in this random little group. "What's up?" Rory asked. "You were having so much fun a minute ago."

"Yes...still am. We will be leaving shortly," Steph said causing Rory to smirk. "I asked Colin why he finally woke up...I wanted to know if my dating had inspired something. He said you made him realize he was hiding. So whatever you said, thanks."

Rory smiled sweetly, "Colin did most of it himself. The dating definitely helped up the jealousy quotient. All I did was let him know I understood what he was going through... I used the word hiding. But I think more than anything it was that I validated his trepidation. I also may have suggested that you might be dating to taunt him and that he should find a reason to get you alone tonight... He asked me to help get you to see him. I knew you already did."

Stephanie sighed, "Well...thanks... I am glad you are with Logan."

"Yeah...now all we have to do is figure out a way to settle Finn down and we'll be set."

"Find a girl like you with a little more of your mother's craziness and we will have a love match," Stephanie concluded.

"I'll think it over... Thanks for the girl you set Marty up with. He seems to be having fun."

"She's not a socialite... her name is Julie, if you were wondering."

"Non-socialite is good," Rory commented.

"I am looking at living proof. See ya later." Steph headed out and once again Colin looked to Rory and winked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Alright Sugar, I am tired of this get up," Paris announced as she, Doyle and Finn came over. Rory made her way toward them so they would be in front of her mother's throne with Logan.

"I have said, 'Stay cool' and 'music is life' too many times tonight," Doyle complained.

"Well then you would be Babette and you would be Morey," Rory stated turning to Finn.

"Perfect... Now Paris, label your roommate."

Paris smiled grabbing the tags, "Well, that would be 'Gilmore', 'Roommate', 'Valedictorian' and for Chilton memories, 'Mary'."

"What is 'Mary'?" Logan asked.

Lorelai, Rory, and Paris all smirked looking at one another. Lorelai whispered in Paris's ear, "Let's jerk Logan around a bit. He is in need of some thrashing." She then cleared her throat and spoke to the group, "So Paris, you heard from Bible Boy lately?" Rory caught her mother's smirk and went with it.

"Yes...back from a tour of duty a couple months ago. He is now the model of perfection. I don't think even 'Mary' would be able to resist him now. He asked about his 'Mary' too."

The look on Doyle, Logan and Finn's faces were priceless.

"Really?" Rory began with a smile. "And how did I come up in the conversation?"

"He wanted to know how his 'Mary' was? Where she was? Was she attached? Seems he has been caring a torch for you all these years," Paris said in her normal tone.

"Is that a fact? And here I thought he had the attention span of a gnat."

"Nope... Went on and on about finding you, wanting to be with you, hoping his 'Mary' would still have him. Apparently he never got over the fact you didn't even kiss him goodbye. Of course when I talked to him it was before all this had happened with you and Logan so for all I know he could be on his way here to propose marriage..."

"Marriage? Really?" Lorelai played along.

"Apparently all that time in the desert made him realize just what he left behind and he held out the hope that his sweet, innocent, humbling, intelligent, thoughtful, kind, loving 'Mary' would see fit to honor him in such a way. I had to stop him from calling you Lorelai."

The guys really couldn't tell if this was serious or a joke. Finn just shrugged and walked toward the redhead he had been trading eyes with all night.

"I need to call him to straighten everything out," Rory said suddenly.

"Here," Paris said handing her phone over.

Logan had no idea what to think. Paris didn't normally talk like that but it seemed like part of it was true.

"Bible boy," he heard Rory say into the phone. "It's Mary."

There was a pause and then her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I heard you were looking for me." There was another pause. "But...but we haven't seen each other in years." Now Logan was getting antsy. "Don't come to Yale... No... I have a boyfriend."

Pause. "Well no, he isn't proposing marriage." Pause. "That is unfair." Pause. "No, you can't come here and get the goodbye kiss I denied you... No... No... Logan... Huntzberger... Yes... Fine... No... I am aware he is a manor born and a pretty boy... Yes... I know he is a worse version of you... Hey, commitment here. No, I won't give you a chance to woo me... No... No... Of course, I will always be your Mary... Bye."

Rory handed the phone back to Paris. "Well?"

She shrugged.

Logan looked at her, "Worse version of whom?"

Rory smirked at him, "Tristan. He wanted me to remind you that there is a line waiting for when you screw up."

"Tristan?" Logan growled. She nodded. "Guy that went to military school." She nodded again. "He proposed to you."

Rory looked at him thoughtfully, "No, Paris was just jerking your chain. Tristan wanted to know I was okay, taken care of, and if there were any unworthy scoundrels near by inform them that he was a military sniper... I quote, 'No one hurts my Mary'."

"Still not following the 'Mary' reference," Doyle stated.

"Virgin Mary... Rory was innocent and naïve," Paris explained. "Tristan loved that about her...but she never would go for him."

Logan realized that he had been had. "I will stick with calling you 'Ace' since a 'Mary' you are no longer," he said grabbing Rory's hips, pulling her close, and kissing her deeply.

"Hey, hey, hey... not in front of the mother," Lorelai stated. She looked over her daughter's shoulder and found a smiling Tressa talking to an equally smiling Finn. Things were about to get interesting...she could tell.

TBC...

A/N: I hope everyone is a little more on the Tressa bandwagon now.

Last chapter I got the fewest reviews for a chapter so I was very sad. Can you see me pouting? So let me know what you thought of the whole long chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you thought of my nametags and the rest of the party. PLEASE REVIEW. What did you think of my 'Mary' conversation? PLEASE REVIEW. And lastly can you guess what the next move with Tressa and Finn is going to be? Oh right, and REVIEW.


	12. Exams and Coffee

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Even if you don't like the chapter please review it. I like to get feedback.

**Please Read:** if anyone has a problem with the abilities I am giving Tressa at her age I can only say I am combining my grandmother's school history with my father's youthful investing.

**Chapter 12: Exams, coffee and freak-outs.**

Logan was staring down at Rory sleeping the way he had after the first time they had made love. The room was the same, the bed was the same, the pillows were the same, the sheets were the same but the situation was now entirely different. Logan Huntzberger was off the market and happy about it. He was in love and not afraid of the future. Biting his lip as he gazed at the girl in his arms he knew there was nothing better than this.

Logan had woken up next to Rory throughout the night, skin still tingling from the touching and tasting that had occurred in regular intervals through the wee hours of the morning. At one point he had worshiped her over and over before he became overwhelmed with emotion and stopped. Rory had regarded him a moment and touched his sweat glistening face. He whispered he loved her and that he needed her. It wasn't a line or a lust driven statement. It was just an honest assessment of his heart. Rory had smiled her innocent smile even as she wrapped her thighs around his back and guided him home. She whispered the same sentiments in a high breathy tone as they began to make love. In his whole life no moment could have been more pure.

Now the sun was up. It was nearly time for the day to begin, with all of his surprises waiting to arrive... Everything was perfect.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And everything was perfect until as very upset and flustered redhead threw open the bedroom door, scaring him to death so that he fell out of bed. "You...out!" Tressa demanded.

"Tress... What the hell?" Rory said groggily.

"OUT!" Tressa growled. "I need my cousin."

Logan threw on his boxers, gathered his shirt and jeans before he went into the living area.

There was much-frustrated ranting going on just beyond Rory's door. Tressa was fussing loudly...something about a manor born. Whatever the hell that meant. He doubted they were fighting about him again. Tressa had all but given her blessing by the end of the party. She had told him that unless he was a remarkably good actor, he did seem to genuinely care for Rory. The shock in her voice was not lost on him.

Logan groaned pushing these thoughts aside as he put on his clothes before he went to retrieve something from the refrigerator. This action stopped when Finn threw open the door.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?"

"Tressa!"

"What did you do?" Logan growled.

"Nothing... I was a perfect gentleman...I talked to this great girl all night. I figured if my best friends were going to try the monogamous thing I might as well join in...especially after seeing her. And she was great, smart, funny. Great taste in music, clothes, movies, wine. What's not to love right?" Finn stated in exasperation.

"Right," Logan said automatically.

"Then I said something... I'm not even sure what... I watched my language, curbed the innuendos, stayed funny but not crass... I really haven't a clue. Suddenly she says, 'Manor born' and runs out of the building. I chased her here. Now where is she?" Finn demanded.

Logan just pointed to Rory's door.

Finn didn't wait or knock, he just threw open that door too. "What was that?" Finn demanded as he shut the door. Logan began to pray his friend would survive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory stared as Finn plowed into her room. "Finn...the guy is Finn."

"You see now the problem?" Tressa stated.

"Well I don't," Finn growled. "We were having a good time. We were talking. I was sober for god sake. What just happened?"

Rory could tell this was going to be bad. Finn had no way of knowing that Tressa was going to freak out about his bank account. It was actually sort of sad. Two minutes before Tressa is talking about this great guy she sat up all night talking to in the basement of the Art building. She helped him clean up and then they had just stayed talking about anything and everything. Unfortunately Finn mentioned something about boarding school and Tressa made the pieces add up.

Tressa didn't do society. She took pleasure in taking down the boys clubs person by person. Rory could admit that Tressa was smarter than Paris and she put together. Tressa had skipped grades in school...Chilton hard schools at that. She even managed to opt out of her entire freshman year at Princeton. By the time she was nineteen she was a college graduate with an impressive financial standing and business smarts that were unsurpassed.

After her father had passed away, society was something she avoided like the plague. She hated her own family and did her best to outshine them so they could never act superior to her. If any ever tried, she would takeover whatever business deals they were working on. The Haydens' could not control the wayward child and so they learned to back off. Tressa was Rory's inspiration in many ways...but she never envied her heart. It seemed it had died with her father. Rory knew something else happened, but never knew what.

Now Rory sat watching a train wreck occurring. Finn who never was serious about any girl had chosen her cousin to try with. Tressa who never was serious about any guy had given Finn a chance... But it all boiled down to who his family was. Rory ran from Logan because of the Society Issue, so she understood perfectly. However Tressa was that much more over the top. Tressa refused to ever deal with any 'Society guy' or 'Manor Born's as she called them. If society people were picky and superior with those who had to work, Tressa was twice as prejudiced against them for it.

"Explain to me what just happened?" Finn demanded.

"I..." Tressa began as Finn slowly walked her back against the wall.

He stared into Tressa's big blue eyes as she tried to formulate a thought. Leaning down slowly Finn pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. "I thought about doing that all night," he whispered, "...and admittedly some other things too... but I didn't 'cause I didn't want to scare you off. So what did I do? You knew my age, my alcohol habits, my player ways and yet you stayed. What happened in those last few minutes that screwed things up?"

Rory felt like an intruder in such an intimate moment, but she knew Tressa would loose it if she left.

"I didn't know you were a manor born."

"What does that even mean?" he questioned.

"You come from that world. The one I ran from. The one I take apart. The one I refuse to go back to."

"No tiaras, or ball gowns, or limos," Finn said gently.

"No."

"So what's your vice...I can fit in just about anywhere. It's a gift."

Tressa looked at him hard, "I study my opponents. Find out their weaknesses and exploit them. I turn people like Logan's daddy on their ears just so they will know what it feels like to be beaten. I have destroyed some of my own families businesses just to stick it to them for hurting Rory. I am one of those people that loves to rub salt into the wounds of old money as I take apart their businesses...because I can."

Finn stared back at her just as hard, "And I expect that doesn't really help ease the pain of whatever it is that made you start doing it to begin with."

"Don't you understand? I have already screwed with Logan's family...who's to say yours won't be next."

"You do... You choose whom to go after. I doubt you will be hitting the Huntzbergers' again anytime soon because of Rory." Finn leaned down again and kissed Tressa sweetly. "No one is asking for the world Tressa...just a cup of coffee."

Tressa leaned up and kissed Finn in the same light way he had the moment before. Soon the two were locked in a heady embrace, so Rory eased herself from the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So?" Logan asked when Rory came in.

"They are making out against the wall."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Rory said as Logan handed her a cup of coffee. "They have sex on my bed they are toast."

Logan laughed lightly even though he was sure she wasn't kidding. "Don't worry Ace... I'll buy you new sheets and we can have a ritual burning of the old."

"Thank you. Depending on what happens, I may take you up on that."

Logan looked at Rory out of the corner of his eye. "So you never really explained that phone call from last night."

Rory smirked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he stated clearly ruffled by the situation.

"Paris and Tristan had talked before. I called him for real. Once I identified myself he told me he missed me and such. He immediately asked about visiting and that is when I said I had a boyfriend. He made some crack about when did I not. He asked if you were listening and I said yes...so he started spouting odd things about marriage and the kiss... once I told him who you were was when things got odd. He started ranting about me dating him in another body...a worse version of him. Tristan followed with a few other choice statements about your reputation, hurting me, and his sniper duties. All and all he mainly was just wanting to convey his interest and protective nature."

"But you'll always be his Mary?" Logan asked quietly.

"Logan...Tristan and I kissed once, when I was sixteen... a lot has happened since then. That statement shouldn't worry you. I don't know, isn't there some girl out there that you would always be Logie too or something...some person that there is a bittersweet relationship long since past."

"No..." he admitted. "Look, I've dealt with Dean. I saw you respond to him. I knew there was nothing there. This guy talked for thirty seconds and your face lit up like a Christmas tree."

"That's only because there was no awful break up... Dean, awful break up, three times. Jess abandonment issues out the ying-yang. Tristan just left with this affection that couldn't be matched. It has nothing to do with us," Rory murmured kissing his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." she gazed at him. "I make you feel pretty insecure," she whispered gently petting his face.

"You're the first girl I have actually cared about in a long time let alone fallen for. I keep waiting for you to really bolt like you did the first night," he whispered back.  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was good... I needed it to happen. I just feel out of my element now."

Rory smiled, "You and me both."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to drag Finn away... I have to go get changed before class," Logan asked sipping out some orange juice.

Rory pouted. "You have to go? I was hoping to kick them out and use the bed ourselves," she murmured sidling closer to Logan before nipping at his ear.

His whole body shuttered as he grabbed her hips before she could rub against him wickedly. "Hold that thought for later."

"How much later?" she asked.

"I'll remove them," he uttered pointing at her door, "And then I will be back after my eight o'clock with breakfast, coffee, and surprises."

"Surprises?" Rory said with a smile.

"Surprises," he agreed kissing her soundly.

Logan pulled away reluctantly and walked to Rory's bedroom door and began to knock persistently. "Finn...whatever you are doing needs to stop now and be relocated. I don't want to know you had sex on the bed I made love to Rory on this morning!" Logan growled sternly.

A small surprised squeal was heard along with, shuffling, low conversation and the door opening quickly. Tressa who was as red as her hair, pretty much hid behind Finn who just glared at one of his dearest friends. Neither said anything, but Finn moved them quickly out the door.

"Were they?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so...groping I would guess."

"I can deal with groping," she commented.

"It's a fun pastime," Logan agreed before nipping at her neck. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir," she murmured with a yawn.

"Good girl," he whispered and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory woke to the sound of Paris arguing with someone...actually a lot of someones. "For the last time, we didn't order this!" she heard Paris yell. She threw on some clothes and made her way to the living area.

"What's this?" Rory asked as men brought in large coffee machine dispensers.

"A mistake," Paris griped.

"I need a signature," one deliveryman cajoled.

"I'll sign that," Logan said suddenly appearing in the door.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger. We will bring the rest up momentarily."

"Whatever...I have to go," Paris growled and left Rory to deal with her boyfriend's surprises.

"What's this Logan?" Rory gestured to the machines now in her living area.

"Luke's coffee, for exam week," he said with a smirk.

Rory's eyes lit with amazement. "He gave you the recipe?"

"No...I purchased a ton of his coffee for you. That's what I was discussing with him the other morning."

She smiled huge and jumped at him. Logan quickly caught the flying Rory and fell back to the couch. "I take it you like my surprise Ace."

"I love your surprise. Thank you. This is beyond sweet," she said kissing his face.

"Good... Because I am stealing your bed."

"Excuse me?" Rory said in confusion.

Logan shrugged, "I figure since we will be sharing here and at my place most of the time it would be best if we got bigger beds... so the bed in your room will be moved to a storage unit as will mine."

Rory looked at him like he were nuts as men came in her place, into her bedroom and removed her bed...which they had stripped. Next a couple guys brought in an aero bed and began to assemble it along with other small pieces of furniture. "Logan," she whispered. "I have no sheets or bedding for that."

"I know...but I figured you wouldn't be opposed to black silk sheets until we can buy you the rest." He leaned over and grabbed magazines and catalogs out of his bag. "Look through these for the type of bed frame you want for Star's Hollow."

"Logan," Rory chastised.

"I told you I was going to...now look."

"Your breakfast sir," Frank said as he brought in food from Luke's.

"Frank?" Rory said with joy. "Did he make you pick that up in Star's Hollow?"

"No, Miss Gilmore. Your friend left this for you last night with the rest of the food for the party. I just brought it over."

"Please call me Rory."

"I imagine Mr. Huntzberger would get upset if I called you by his pet name for you," Frank joked.

"That's right...I am the only one that can call her Ace."

"I will remember that...but I suggest you remind your father, since that is how he is referring to her."

Logan groaned, "When do we expect to see dear old Dad?"

"About an hour," Frank confirmed. "Have a good breakfast Rory...and I have already eaten so don't worry about me."

Rory smiled, "I'm glad."

Frank left even as people continued to come in and out of Rory's room. "All finished sir," one of the workers said calmly.

"Thank you... Let's check it out," Logan whispered and led Rory to her room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory opened the door and found her room in relatively the same order she left it, only now there was a larger bed made up in black silk sheets, two night tables, two small table lamps and a tall thin free standing wardrobe in the corner. "What's this?" she asked pointing to the wardrobe.

Logan shrugged, "Couldn't deprive you of closet space, could I? Open it."

Rory opened the wardrobe to find hanging clothes (obviously male), a shelf above full of male toiletries and a dop-kit, and two side by side draws on the bottom with boxers, socks, and shoes. "Home away from home," she whispered.

"You have an identical one in my room. We'll go shopping tonight to put what you will need in it."

"I'll just move some clothes and..."

"No," Logan said firmly. "This is an excuse for me to spend money on you... You will not deprive me of the experience of seeing Rory Gilmore shop for clothes."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back.

"I don't need anything," she contended.

"I didn't say you did...but you will turn away expensive pieces of jewelry or art. Having ball gowns in your closet seems to mock you. I can buy you sunflowers but only in moderation... I want to do this. I want to go to the drugstore and buy you shampoo, conditioner and dare I say tampons." She blushed a bit. "I want you there, with me. I want your stuff there even if you aren't... It's a silly, stupid way to help cover the silly, stupid insecure gnawing at my stomach."

"Logan, things aren't going to keep me in your room."

"I know that...but having a piece of you close will help remind me you are coming back."

"Also remind you if you are stupid enough to bring another girl home," Rory challenged.

Logan shook his head, "Never gonna happen Ace. I know I'm replaceable. You aren't."

She sighed, as she turned around to view him head on before kissing him sweetly. "We'll go after class... Now you need to help me figure out what to wear for coffee with your dad."

"Sure," he murmured with a smile. "Breakfast first."

TBC...

A/N: For those of you think Logan is out of character, I am of the opinion it is simply a side to his character we haven't seen much of. He is very much a 'been there, seen that, bought the t-shirt' kind of guy, but he sticks to what he knows and doesn't venture out. His whole thought process about grand events is more to do with being the biggest and best at everything rather than the experiences themselves. That was the reason I chose to have Logan marvel over holding a baby. The insecurity I am having him display is very much about a lack of confidence in the mundane things in life, rather than turning him into a wuss. I had a friend very much like Logan in school. I was constantly amazed at the ease at which he would take massive adventures...dating...life in general. But when it came to falling in love for real all his confidence couldn't help him with the free fall he experienced. I guess I am writing from that experience.

Now... PLEASE REVIEW. Give me a happy. PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. Coffee with the Newsman

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: For those of you who have been following the saga of my sickly state I thought I would let you know that I finally have a diagnosis. I have been suffering from...believe it or not...chronic dehydration. It is amazing to know that there just wasn't enough fluids in my body so my heart had to pump too hard and too fast...thus the dizziness. So while most people need to drink a quart a day I need two...who'd have thought it? Weird.

Now story notes: I have a different take on Mitchum Huntzberger. Let me know what you think,

Chapter 13: Coffee with the Newsman

For an hour Rory and Logan went through catalogs looking at bed frames, bedding, and other sundry things. Breakfast was done and couch cuddling had commenced.

"What do you think of this?" Rory asked turning a picture to her boyfriend.

"It's a sleigh bed," Logan commented with his eyebrows squished together.

"I take it you don't like it?"

"Not so much." He then pulled out a different picture. "How about this?"

"Logan, have you seen my room in Star's Hollow? That belongs in a museum having to do with a twelfth century queen, not my bedroom."

Logan winced, "I see your point... okay how bout this one?"

"It's nice...not too old, not to new."

"And metal with headboard and foot."

Rory looked at it again. "That could be a problem," she said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Well, what if you have another growth spurt? We'll have to get another bed frame without a foot thingy."

Logan was looking deep in Rory's eyes with an unreadable expression. "What?" she asked beginning to feel unnerved.

A slow seductive smile crept across his face, "You just said that."

"Said what?"

"And the best part is you have no idea what you did...it was that instinctive."

Rory's eyes lit with annoyance, "What are you talking about Logan?"

His smile became a full-fledged grin. "You," he murmured touching the tip of her nose, "are thinking about a future with me... One that involves enough time for me to go through a growth spurt." Her mouth opened and closed a few times unsure what to say. "And now you're blushing," Logan growled lightly as he dropped the magazine and began to kiss her lips and neck.

"I...I..."

"Stop talking," he whispered and leaned her back against the couch kissing her all the while.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory moaned slightly as she felt Logan's hand creep beneath her shirt. She then groaned in disappointment when she heard Paris fuss, "Take it in your room Gilmore or I swear I will hose you down."  
Logan and Rory sat up shamefaced as they watched Paris putter around before grabbing some books and heading for the door again.

"You're leaving..." Rory said in confusion.

"...and you made us stop," Logan stated in disgust.

Paris turned to him quickly, "I didn't want Huntzberger baby batter on my furniture." And with that she was out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"She's terrifying," Logan muttered pointing at the closed door.

"Yes, but she is my roommate and has a point," Rory contended.

"But I was about to celebrate the fact that my hot girlfriend was thinking of a future with me," he murmured kissing her neck again.

She pushed him away slightly, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe."

"Okay," he said looking at her sweetly.

He shrugged, "I was thinking about it too...its probably why I wasn't thinking of your room in Star's Hollow."

"Then where were you thinking of?" Rory asked.

This time it was Logan's turn to blush, "Somewhere else."

She touched his cheek, "Where?"

He shrugged, "Somewhere else...but close."

"Is this now, a few months, a few years..."

Logan looked at her with some timidity, "Somewhere and some time, we aren't ready for."

"But you want to be," she whispered still stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I want to be," he admitted.

Rory snuggled into his chest, "Does this somewhere and some time include one location with no other roommates?"

Logan kissed her head, "Yeah...with two closest, a computer room, and an attached bathroom with a whirl pool tub."

"I like that. Is it a flat or does it have an upstairs?"

"Both actually," he responded hugging her a little closer. "A condo with living room, kitchen and half-bath downstairs, and bedrooms upstairs with an attached bath, though there has to be a door to that bath from the hall so others can use it. I haven't figured that part out yet."

Rory looked up at Logan, "I like future gazing with you."

"Me too... its new."

"For me too."

Logan looked at her oddly, "You didn't picture yourself married to Dean?" Rory's face fell. "Oh god... I am such an idiot. I'm sorry. I can't believe I said something that stupid."

"No...Its okay..."

Logan looked at her like she was nuts.

Rory smiled, "No really... I just had a flashback to my coming out thingy."

"Excuse me?" Logan said in confusion.

"What?" she asked confused by this confusion.

"Since you are sleeping with me I can only assume you mean you were a debutant."

"That's right," she muttered.

"Rory Gilmore...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore... Daughter of the infamous Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was a debutant... All is not right in my world anymore," he said with a slight shudder.

"You have a problem with the fact I was a debutant?" she asked incredulously.

He held up his hands, "Wait...we were talking about Dean, so that can only mean Dean was your escort."

"Right..."

"Dean was your escort?" Logan asked seeming even more disturbed by the minute.

"Why is that a problem? He was my boyfriend... when you said that about me being married to Dean...hey wait a minute. We were talking about the future and housing...but you went to marriage with Dean."

Now Logan was really red and very panicked. "I didn't mean...that is... I just thought..."

Rory was smirking like there was no tomorrow, "So I really have changed you, haven't I? A practical joke that hit the mark, about prenups and trust-funds and you were ready to choke...but now..."

"But now I am thinking about little blonde headed children with blue eyes... and hammocks on porches of houses that are comfortable but not huge and bed-frames with metal slates for you to grip when I make love to you in comfortable houses with porches with hammocks next to the Dragonfly," he spouted in all one breath seemingly very angry and pouting.

Rory couldn't take it and began to laugh.

Logan glared at her, "This is not funny."

"Yes it is... The ultimate playboy Logan Huntzberger has fallen in love and by so doing is planning a future in his head. However he was caught out planning said future by the woman he is in love with and now his insecurity is causing him to pout like the five-year-old son his love has pictured in her mind on occasion." She paused letting the last statement sink in, "Now feel better."

It took Logan a moment to work out what Rory had said before he smiled back, "Yeah... I do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A little after 10:30 a.m. there was a sharp knock came to Rory's door. "That would be dad," Logan said knowingly taking a deep breath before greeting his father.

Rory saw a man about Finn's height but far heavier set with grey hair and Logan's smile standing at her door.

"Hello, father," Logan said very formally.

"Hello, son," Mitchum said back before clapping his boy on the back. "Are you going to introduce me or are you going to continue to block the doorway?"

"Oh...I'm sorry." Logan extended his hand to Rory. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, this is Mitchum Huntzberger. Dad, this is Rory."

"Nice to meet my son's infamous Ace," he said shaking her hand.

"Thank you sir. My grandfather speaks highly of you."

"I notice you avoided mentioning how my son speaks of me," Mitchum countered.

"Oh no sir...Its just..."

"He's teasing Ace," Logan whispered in her ear while giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Mitchum watched the slight physical contact with amusement. Logan was normally very demonstrative with his dates. He seemed completely unaware of the respect he was showing to both Rory and his father. That made Mitchum's day.

"So Rory, lets go get that coffee I promised you," Mitchum stated offering his arm.

Rory smiled and took the invitation. "Why thank you kind sir?" she said in a fake southern accent.

Mitchum laughed lightly, "You sound exactly like your mother when you do that."

"Yes well, she taught me."

Logan followed a step behind the two only to have Mitchum look over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"For coffee?" Logan said quickly.

Mitchum flashed a big smile, "I invited Miss Gilmore for coffee...not you. I am sure there is something you need to study, write or finish that will occupy your time while we are away."

"But..." Logan said in annoyance. He was afraid Rory would freak out, however she looked completely at ease. "Fine Dad... I will grab my books and be back shortly."

"Paris is still out," Rory warned.

"I'll open the window," he commented with a shrug.

"Window?" Mitchum asked.

"Your son has a Romeo complex," Rory confided.

"Ah...well...that doesn't surprise me in the least... Off we go."

Logan stared in awe for a moment then shook his head. The Huntzberger charm was genetic, he was quite sure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mitchum and Rory walked arm and arm to a coffee shop on campus. They chatted along the way. Rory found Mitchum very much like her Grandfather in some ways and therefore easy to talk to. Her nerves eased as Mitchum regaled childhood stories of her mother and her babysitting days.

Once Mitchum had purchased both himself and his son's girlfriend a coffee they found themselves a table to sit at. "So Rory...you liking Yale as much as you thought, or do you sometimes wish you went to Harvard as planned?" Mitchum asked out of nowhere.

She laughed, "I forgot you were that close with my grandfather to know something like that." Mitchum smiled. "Logan has your smile."

The older Huntzberger nodded. "Yes... and Honor has my eyes."

"Honor?"

Mitchum couldn't help but laugh out right, "Logan's older sister, Honor. I imagine you will meet her soon enough."

"Oh, right I remember my mom saying something... He just never mentioned..."

"He doesn't mention family if he can help it. The last year has been very rough for us. After the Fiji incident my nerves and patience were shot."

Rory smirked, "Yes...I figured that. Though you will be happy to know he is getting better."

"I know...It's just sometimes worrisome that he manages to slip past normal consequences for his actions. I don't help matters by saving him...but he's my son."

Rory smirked, "Then I am happy to share that his behavior toward T.S. Hayden has bitten him in the ass."

"How so?" Mitchum asked curiously.

"She's my cousin."

"Ah... that would make sense wouldn't it?" Mitchum chuckled. "He had to face her recently?"

"Last night in fact... I think she might have threatened his life if he hurt me."

"Would not surprise me in the least?"

"Well this should...It appears my cousin is quite taken with Finn of all people," Rory confided.

Mitchum blinked a few times, "That is odd. I suppose she met him through you?"

"Finn threw Logan and I a party last night so the Yale community could get used to their reigning ladies man being off the market. Your wife has apparently spoken rather highly of me to the mothers' of several girls that wanted their Cinderella shot with Logan. Let's just say when we returned to campus it wasn't fun to be my telephone...or my roommate actually."

"Well, I will tell Shira to pause the accolades until things are more settled between you and Logan."

"Thank you... That would help."

Mitchum looked at Rory deeply, "The reason I wanted to meet with you without Logan, isn't for some nefarious purpose to buy you off or scare you. It's actually to ask a favor."

Rory regarded him a moment, "What favor sir?"

"You mean a great deal to Logan. I don't know if he has said it to you yet but my son loves you and is falling in love with you... more by the hour. I have never seen him as happy or at peace as he is when he is with you or talking about you."

"Thank you sir."

He paused, "That being said, I know you don't want the lifestyle that the Huntzbergers' lead. I know that it is uncomfortable for you, but you put up with it for your grandparents' sake."

Mitchum breathed deeply and looked into Rory's innocent face. "I put a lot of pressure on Logan. I require that he be in the spotlight due to the position he will be filling in the future...however I don't want that to harm your relationship. Therefore if I am asking for him to be gone too much or go to too many functions...if something is important to you that there is a business meeting I think Logan should be at instead...I need you to promise me you will tell me."

"Shouldn't Logan do that sir?" Rory asked quickly.

"Stop saying sir please. Mitchum or Mr. Huntzberger is fine...I would prefer Mitchum." He then looked at Rory, "Unfortunately, Logan and I have had a very antagonist relationship. I am afraid if he were to say he didn't want to go I wouldn't believe it was because of you. Logan had never wanted to attend meeting and parties. He always sneaks off to get buzzed in order to tolerate the company I force him to keep... I know deep down he understands when I turn the company over to him I want him to be confident in running it. We just disagree on tactics."

He sighed again, "You are the best thing that has happened to my son. You are the best thing to happen to my relationship with my son. I want to make sure that you feel welcomed as well as the time commitments and priorities you have are also honored."

Rory gave him a small smile, "I promise to let you know if I need Logan with me."

"And also if you just want to blow off a stuffy party to hang out with your mom," Mitchum stated quickly.

She looked at the older man for a moment, "You aren't going to lose him as long as you try to let him live before handing the business over."

"I always run the risk of loosing my son, Rory. He's a lot like your mother."

Rory regarded him oddly before Mitchum spoke again.

"Honor and Logan were both headstrong and willful, but they both played the parts we asked them too. I watched your grandparents grieve Lorelai and your loss. I became acutely aware of the potential to lose me children. Honor dealt with the constraints on her life much like you did...picking which battles to fight. Logan just fought everything. Eventually one day he looked at me and said he would take over the business like I asked but he didn't want to hear about how he chose to live his life until that day...since I was taking away his life and his choice. Since then it has been a tightrope act. I know Logan could walk away at any moment. He knows I will continue to pay for his college, room, and board and his friends will always pick up the tab when they party. He is talented and just as easily become a reporter and support himself...not as comfortably as he is used to be, but still..."

He stared at his cup, "I tried desperately to hook him on as many expensive things as possible so he wouldn't walk away...but in the back of my mind I still see the look on Richard's face when I asked how Lorelai was and he excused himself from the room. A servant told me that Lorelai had run away. Those few moments are etched in my mind."

Mitchum looked deeply into Rory's eyes, "If there is anything or anyone in Logan's life that would push him to leave the Huntzberger purse-strings it's you. I don't want to lose my son. I don't want that awful haunted look in my eyes when someone asks after Logan."

Rory nodded her head sadly and lay a hand on top of his, "I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan sat quietly in Rory's room waiting for his father's return. He didn't think Mitchum was going to try to get rid of Rory but with his father he could never quite be sure. The longer they were gone the more disturbed he felt. But then he heard the blissful sound he was waiting for. "Logan...we're back," Rory called. He sprang up and out the door to see both his father and Rory smiling so he hoped that meant everything was cool.

"Good coffee?" Logan asked.

"Is there such a thing as bad coffee?" Rory asked.

He could only grin, "For you I suppose not."

"Well Rory it was good to meet you. I will be sure to tell your grandfather what a delightful young lady you are with strong emphasis on how too good you are for my son," Mitchum said with a wink to Logan, causing a chuckle in the young man. "I expect I will be seeing you both at dinner sometime after break."

"Yes dad," Logan agreed.

"And son?" Mitchum said as he opened the door.

"Yeah dad?"

"Why don't you two go to New York for part of the break? You seem to be looking for furniture so..." he said gesturing to the magazines and catalogs on the floor. "IKEA is one of your favorites. I bet you can find all sorts of things to furnish your apartment for next year. Bye," Mr. Huntzberger said as he shut the door.

Rory looked at Logan in confusion, "Did he just suggest we live together next year?"

"He did," Logan nodded.

"I see," Rory stated still with a confused look. "So..."  
"Let's not think about it yet."

"But New York is a cool idea," she commented.

"We can make a day trip to IKEA. You'll love it... Then on another trip we can go to FAO Swartz," he suggested.

"Huh...planning for those blonde haired, blue eyed children you've been dreaming of?"

"Funny..." Logan muttered.

"I thought so," she mocked.

"Just remember the pout... on a little boy, I believe you said."

Rory smirked, "Yep... but I'm not the one shopping for them."

"Not for them, for you."

"What do I need at a toy store?"

Logan sighed, "Who knows but we'll go and find out."

"Alright a trip to IKEA and a future trip." Rory started walking to her room. "We'll worry about the apartment thing at a later date."

Logan stood slack jawed then muttered to himself, "When did I stop being able to get the last word in?"

Rory poked her head around the doorframe, "I believe it was after you said, 'oh god' and then came the first time we made love." Then she pulled her head back into the room.

"And she did it again," he growled.

TBC...

So one or two more chapters guys... I hope it's entertaining. Let me know what you think. Next chapter they will go shopping...I think I might try to find a way to bring Finn and Tressa back...we'll see.

Now please REVIEW. Please REVIEW.


	14. Shopping

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Thanks for the update about FAO Swartz in Boston. It made me so sad though. My first real boyfriend and I were in Boston when we got together and we went to FAO Swartz as a date, sort of. I depressed to know its gone. My heart skips a beat even now thinking about it.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad people liked my take on Mitchum. I have read the 'he is the devil' stories and I have read the gushing father stories. Having come from a family that there is a family business passed from father to son, I think I have a good prospective on all sides of that issue. I wanted to show that Mitchum wasn't going to be a push over giving Logan all the freedom he wanted but at the same time I wanted him flexible enough to consider the constraints the life he is giving his son.

Chapter 14: Shopping

Rory returned from class and told Logan she had to study for at least an hour before she could go out. So when she arrived in the early evening she was met with a bouncing Logan. He wasn't actually bouncing, more he was full of nervous energy. "You're here," he muttered as he hugged and kissed her.

"Calm down there, Tigger. What's with the restlessness?"

Finn stumbled out of his room; "He's been that way since he got home. Very annoying really."

"And how are you treating my cousin Finn? Still being a gentleman?" Rory pried.

He got a goofy grin on his face, "She is the perfect woman: young, hot, redheaded, great taste in everything, wonderful storyteller, and she can kick my ass. I'd say I'm in love but she has already told me I say that to her anytime in the near future and I won't be seeing her any longer."

"Sounds like Tressa," Rory grumbled.

"I mean I get it...the whole 'I hate that world' crud. I even get the dead guy stuff. I just wish I knew what was going on."

Rory let the 'dead guy' comment slide. "Look, Tressa is the strongest woman I know other than my mom. She can't stand to rely on anyone. Just be reliable and dependable without losing your 'Finn-ness' and you'll be good."

"Finn-ness?" Logan asked.

"Well I don't know what else to call it. Now weren't we going shopping?" she asked.

"Yes...bye Finn. Get some sleep and do some work," Logan said in a fatherly voice.

"Okay dad," Finn grumbled as they went out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory and Logan walked around the drug store near campus while she picked up toiletries for Logan's place. He looked rather ridiculous in a suit and turtleneck in the middle of a CVS. It was funny enough Rory began to giggle.

"What's funny?"

"You soooo don't belong here," she muttered putting shampoo and conditioner in her basket.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Logan, you are dressed like a GQ cover. Some time soon you are going thrift store shopping with me just so I can know there are things in your wardrobe that don't cost a hundred to a thousand dollars a piece. I swear," she mumbled.

He was slightly offended, "Hey, I don't come down on your wardrobe."

"Oh right...you just want to buy an entirely new one," she huffed grabbing hairspray. "Ya know, I hate this stuff but I imagine I am going to need it."

"Ace, where is this hostility coming from?" Logan asked quietly as they moved to the next aisle.

Rory picked up a razor and replacement blades along with shaving gel. "It's just I have these moments where I look around and realize you haven't a clue how to live like a normal person outside your bubble... It just freaks me out for a little bit. That's all."

"Well are you better now?" he asked as they got to the toothbrushes and toothpaste aisle.

She shrugged, "I'm fine."

He looked at her cautiously, "You're sure."

Rory looked at him with big eyes, "Logan, I am not bailing on you."

"I didn't think you were," he said in confusion. "But now I'm worried."

"Don't... Future gazing is fun. I like it a lot. Your dad was awesome and the conversation couldn't have gone better. I just have these moments when I realize one day I may walk into an CVS dressed like the cover of Vogue and suddenly feel very wrong," she said tossing a box of Playtex tampons into the basket.

"I don't want you to loss yourself Rory."

She gazed at him a moment, "You said my name."

He smiled, "It seemed appropriate."

Rory smiled back, "Alright onto condoms, lubes, and other fun things."

Logan stood still for a moment then continued on, "I really have to find a way to get her to quit doing that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan parked in a small parking lot in the back of a building that looked rather plain. "Where are we?" Rory asked.

Logan smirked, "I called your mom and asked her to speak to my mother's personal shopper."

"Why?"

"I'm getting there. Your mom knows your taste better than anyone so she met with the nice lady named Asia of all things bringing pictures of you clothes and such. They went to a bunch of stores looking at things until Lorelai felt sure Miss Asia knew what to look for. We are at Asia's office location where you get to spend the next however long looking through what she bought for you. You choose what you want, everything else can be returned. I figured if there is another LDB function you need a dress for she can get it for you with little worry."

"Logan...you had someone shop for me?"

"Well...that way you can't fuss over what things cost. It's already paid for so what's the harm. Besides Asia has spent the last few hours telling my mother what excellent taste you have in 'normal' clothes, how refreshing it is to be shopping for a more eclectic style, how wonderfully original Lorelai is and of course my father is gushing to Mom about your poise and wit. Basically my mother told Asia you were an angel on two legs and to buy you whatever you could possibly need. I tried to tell her that you do like to shop so..." He drew out something from his pocket.

"What's this?" she said looking at the piece of plastic.

"A gift... its not a credit card, more a fully stocked gift card. You can use it anywhere on anything. She didn't tell me how much she put on it."

"I feel like I am being bought," Rory groaned.

"Don't...Look, we'll go in. You'll see what she's got and then I will endure a mall. You can even buy me some 'normal' clothes," Logan offered.

"Alright."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Asia as it turned out to not be Asian. She had very pale skin and dark brown eyes that matched her long brown hair. "Rory...so good to meet you. I had delightful time with your mother. She is a very funny woman."

"Thank you...um... I have never done this before so show me how it works."

Asia smiled, "Well Logan told me you needed to fill a wardrobe at school so I have a little bit of everything... Now Logan..."

"Yes..."

"Since you will be taking this lovely lady out to fulfill the 'shopping' quotient of the evening, I suggest you go out and get some food..."

"And coffee," Rory piped up.

"And coffee," Asia stated, "while we go through everything."

"But I wanted to..." Logan started.

"Yes...you can be surprised when you put the clothing in the wardrobe. Off you go," Asia said turning her back on Logan.

"That is the second time today I have been dismissed like that," Logan grumbled and went on his way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory spent a ton of time going through all of the clothes Asia and her mother had purchased on her behalf. She had to admit most everything was very cool and her taste.

"So what have we decided on?" Asia asked from behind the curtain as Rory finished changing.

"The black straight skirt, the blue straight shirt. The dark floral print that flutters when you turn."

"Excellent choices... I have already packed away the lingerie you chose along with the undergarments. You were right to get that out of the way in case Logan came back early. I'm sure you will have fun showing him the items later," Asia stated clearly handing her a bag with a few boxes in it already. "We have a garment bag ready to load the rest of the clothes. What tops did you like?"

"The light blue knit one, the white one with the v-neck, the lavender top, and the turquoise top."

"What about one of the corset like tops? They looked wonderful on you."

Rory grimaced, "I don't know."

Asia shrugged, "Get one or two to club in."

Rory walked over to the pile and selected a deep champagne colored top with black lace covering. "This one."

"Good."

Asia walked around the hanging area looking at the dresses, "Now there are several dresses that I won't let you walk out of here without."

"Like which?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"The black formal with the plunging back is a must."

The blue-eyed girl frowned, "That's really not me."

"Rory dear... Your mother found that dress and said if it hung well on you, I was required to make you get it. Apparently you need a little spice to your formal wear."

"Fine," she conceded. "Next?"

"The little black slip dress. The tan wrap dress. And the wine colored one."

Rory thought, "The one with the funny sleeves?"

"Yes."

"I have no objections...but I also want the fitted lavender dress with the black gauze overlay," Rory explained.

"I'm impressed," Asia complimented.

"Thank you."

"Now onto the pants," Asia moved them to the garments hanging under inspection.

Rory bit her lip, "I really liked the black leather pants and the tan suede ones."

"Well that is because they looked fabulous on you," the older woman said confidently. "I also want you to take these fitted pants and of course a couple pairs of the super soft jeans."

Rory smiled, "I can do that."

"Good...now I have my assistance keeping Logan at bay with the food."

"I am so hungry," the Gilmore girl complained in Gilmore fashion.

Asia held Rory's arm a moment, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I figured since everyone is making such a big deal about your arrival on the scene..."

"What is it?"

"Shira has asked me to start 'causally' looking for a mother of the groom dress, plus a dress for the engagement party, and at least one bridal shower." Rory's face paled. "Don't worry luv. It will be fine. Shira just likes to be prepared for everything. I got the feeling she expected you two to elope. I tried to remind her that you and Logan weren't together before last week but she just sort of waved her hand at that. Apparently she believes any woman that could inspire such changes in Logan most certainly will become her daughter."

"That is very disturbing," Rory gasped seating herself on a chair. "I need a paper bag to breath into."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan heard Rory gasping for air. "RORY!" he yelled pushing his way through to her side.

"She's okay. Just hyperventilating," Asia called.

"Well that's not normal," Logan said. "What happened Ace?"

Rory rolled her eyes up to him, "Just...got...a bit...overwhelmed."

Logan stared dumbly before kneeling beside her rubbing her back. "You're okay," he whispered. "I'm right here... I even got Luke's burger's and fries...along with coffee."

"My Prince Phillip," she said dreamily.

"Your Spike Spiegel...Julia," he teased.

"Now that was not in the movie," Rory said lowering the bag.

Logan shrugged, "I may have lifted the series from your room and I may have watched a few episodes."

"When?"

"Today while you were in class and studying."

Rory shook her head at him.

"Logan," Asia said. "I have those items laid out that you wanted to show Rory."

"Oh good. Come on Ace. You are going to love it," Logan said with a huge grin.

Rory resisted the tug, "You didn't pick out lingerie for me did you? 'Cause I already chose what I wanted."

Logan's eyes turned a darker shade of brown as his eyes dilated with lust. "That's not what I have laid out." He grabbed her hips gently and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. "You going to show me what you got in that department or do I have to beg?"

Rory shut her eyes and nuzzled his neck, "Begging later...burger now."

He chuckled, "This way Ace."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory walked to the main area and found several Anime t-shirts including several Cowboy Bebop ones, which is where she started. "No way," she said looking them over. "Spike Spiegel, his gun, Faye Valentine, all of them together. Vampire Hunter D...Ghost in the Shell... How did you..." the rest of her question was cut off.  
"While you went with my father for coffee I looked through your DVD's. I gave the titles to Asia to find," Logan said quite proud of himself.

"So which do you want?" Asia asked.

"Can I get them all?" Rory asked with a pout.

He laughed, "Of course."

"Good, 'cause I want them all."

"Eat your food so we can get going."

"Yes sir," Rory answered with a salute.

Asia just smiled at the cute couple.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Logan and Rory got to the mall the first thing they did was buy Logan some jeans and a funky skater shirt that he would normally be caught dead in...but it made Rory smile so he went with it. That and she said he might get his ass kicked in one of the stores she wanted to go to if he was still in his suit. Logan changed into his new clothes in his car with Rory sitting in the front seat making sure there were no peeping Tom's.

"So..." Logan began. "Since I am changing clothes in my car for you I want hear the story of your first kiss."

"You don't want to hear that," Rory pled.

"Yes, I do," Logan said as he removed his shirt. "Now don't get distracted by my bare body in the back... I want to hear about the shoplifting and the thank you and all."

"Fine," Rory growled. "Dean and I were flirting majorly back and forth since he moved to Star's Hollow. He got a job at the market and I would go in to see him some times."

"That's sweet...like how I would go to the newsroom to see you," Logan prodded.

"Anyway, one day Dean and I were flirting as usual as I picked up a box of cornstarch to do something with my hands. Dean asked if I wanted something to drink, grabbed two different sodas and made me guess which was in each hand. When I reached forward to answer what drink was in each hand, Dean kissed me. I said thank you, then ran away."

"Metaphorically?" Logan asked.

"No I ran out of the market, cornstarch in hand...thus the shoplifting...all the way to Lane's house...I don't run in general, however it became a disturbing trend with me."

Logan was done and leaned his head between the front seats, "Like me in the middle of the night."

"More like every first kiss with every guy I ran away: Dean, Tristan, Jess..."

"Except me," Logan whispered and kissed her neck. Rory looked at him oddly. "Progress, right."

She had to smile. "Let's go Romeo."

"I thought I was gonna get to be Spike?" Logan pouted.

"Only when I wear the black lycra jumpsuit," Rory announced getting out of the car.

"Damnit...she did it again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan and Rory chatted comfortably going from store to store until Rory led him to a store called Hot Topic... Now he knew why he would have had his ass kicked. Rory nodded at the guy behind the counter who nodded back, "Bebop girl."

"X-wing boy," she said back.

"Find what you wanted?" he asked flirtatiously causing Logan to feel the need to wrap an arm around Rory's hips.

"Actually my boyfriend here surprised me with the t-shirt I wanted just today," Rory said proudly.

"Then the man must be connected...I've been trying to find that shirt for her for weeks. Thought maybe I would actually get a name for my effort," the other man continued to flirt.

Logan was set to growl but Rory said, "Just call me Julia. Here today then poof, disappear with no trace until the next time I show up."

"So does that make me Spike," the worker asked.

"No, that makes me Spike and you Vicious. Always wanting what you can't have," Logan said plainly.

"And in the end they all die... depressing ain't it," the guy smirked. "Have fun shopping Julia...Spike."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory smirked at Logan, "Baby doesn't like to watch other boys flirt."

"Baby doesn't like to watch you flirt back," Logan groaned tugging her hips to his once more.

"Poor, poor baby. I thought you liked the Lorelai in me?" she pouted.

"I do," he growled rubbing her hips to his. "But I am a jealous man by nature, which you know. So I can only assume you were trying to provoke me."

"Actually I was keeping up the banter with x-wing boy over there. He never asks me out, I never offer my name. It's just a bit of fun that doesn't mean anything."

"And if I were to flirt?" Logan asked.

"Your flirting is never just flirting," Rory reminded him.

"But...still..."

"Alright I will be more careful." She smiled, "Now lets look around."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan began to search the store for items for Rory. "Look," Logan called holding up a Sleeping Beauty t-shirt.

"How bout this one?" Rory asked showing a black t-shirt that said 'Am I living happily ever after yet?'

"Oh we have to get that," he smiled but then saw Rory looking past him to an odd coat. "You like it?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then try it on," Logan stated getting the coat. He brought the coat to Rory and helped her put it on. It was black with a high collar and three fasteners in the middle that made it like a corset before it flared out from the waist. Once it was on, Logan had to gulp.

"You like it?" Rory asked. Logan just nodded. "What's up?"

"Think I just developed a kink, cause everything on you is covered and I am hard as a rock," Logan grumbled. "We'll get that too... but now take it off before I do something stupid."

"Like what?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Like pushing you into the changing room and having my way with you, Ace," he murmured hotly.

"Taking off the coat now," she answered reading the desire in his eyes. "I think its time for us to go."

"I think so too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan and Rory deliberately did not touch one another as they brought the clothes and boxes into Logan's room, by passing everyone without a word. If they had been paying attention they would have noticed that Colin, Stephanie, Tressa and Finn were all in the main room watching a movie.

"Guess they didn't want to watch the movie," Stephanie stated.

There was a crash then thump to the bedroom door. Colin and Finn looked at one another while the girls smirked. When the groans and moans started wafting into the main room Colin took Stephanie by the hand and headed for his room leaving the odd couple staring at one another. "I guess I should go," Tressa said softly. "I have been here all day."

"Stay," Finn said just as quietly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan and Rory were tugging at one another's coats while making out like the desperate teenagers they were. In the excitement of the moment one of the lingerie boxes got knocked over tumbling the pieces of silk to the ground. Logan gazed down and saw the contents groaning.

"Ace," he moaned.

"Yeah," she panted as he walked her back to his newly arrived bed.

Logan swallowed staring at her intently, "So far we have had the frantic thing happen a few times but it slides into making love."

"Yeah," Rory murmured licking his neck.

"This time that isn't going to happen," he growled as her teeth slid across his skin carefully. "I need..."

Rory undid her jeans and had her shirt off in record time. "Hard and fast, got it. Never done it...but right now it sounds really enjoyable," she whispered as she started to strip him.

"Oh god," Logan gasped as her tongue slid along his stomach as his shirt came off while she removed his pants. "Rory," he panted.

"Logan?" she said looking at him before pushing him lightly onto the bed.

"Yeah?" he moaned.

"Shut up," she said with a smirk and climbed on top of him in her new matching underwear.

"Nice," he said snapping the side of her thong.

Rory pushed Logan's arms up to the bed frame behind him. "I add to my last statement, Hold on and Shut up."

"I'm going to die," he groaned.

"But you'll have a smile on your face," she countered.

"You have to get he last word don't you?" he panted.

"Yes."

TBC...

A/N: I think next chapter is going to be it. I have none of it written so I am a bit worried. We'll see how it goes. I am thinking of writing this last scene fully and posting it on my live journal since it would not be appropriate here. What do you think?

You know the drill: Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW.


	15. Spring Break

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: For those of you that want the livejournal thing, go to my Author profile and it should be listed under my 'homepage' location. I won't have written it yet so give me a few days before checking. I may make it less risqué but whatever.

Also...you get your wish...one more chapter. I just kept writing and didn't get to what I wanted to write about so next chapter is the final chapter.

Chapter 15: Spring Break

Finn, Colin and Logan sat on a leather couch sipping imported beers mechanically, all three thoroughly depressed. Nothing had happened, it was just depressing. They were on their scheduled Spring Break trip and none of them could truly enjoy it because they were each missing their better halves.

Spring Break began for Logan as he found Rory in the quad getting coffee. He soon had her pressed against a wall kissing her madly before she carefully pulled away to get to an exam. It had been an interesting few days since the wardrobe-filling excursion.

Interesting because the cool, collected, and in general together Logan Huntzberger was anything but when he was within eyesight of his girlfriend. Rory couldn't work or study over at Logan's because he was constantly distracted and did his best to distract her as well. On Tuesday night Rory had deemed it an unsafe work zone when Logan went about seducing her in some of the most innovative and tasty ways she could imagine. (In fact, a new use of coffee was discovered that night.) But once the activities were over, Rory put Logan on probation from seeing her so she could get her work done. The quad run in only added full to the fire.

So now sitting with his buddies he couldn't help but wish he were in Star's Hollow with Rory.

Finn guzzled his beer before putting the bottle down hard. "This officially sucks. I mean I am normally three sheets to the wind, very mellow, and in general looking to get laid. And yet here I sit knowing I really only want to get laid by one person and that person isn't here so once again I am at 'This sucks'."

Logan smirked, "Tell me about it. Monday on our little shopping trip, Rory got outfitted with lingerie and underwear to keep in her wardrobe. Well me, being an idiot, got a wardrobe with an actual lock that only Rory has the key for...so I can't even get in to see what I will get to play with at a later date. And of course after Tuesday she refused to see me because I was 'distracting' her."

Colin looked at his friend, "Logan, she came over to study just to be with you. Within a half an hour we had to have a movie going to cover over all the enraptured sounds coming from your room."

Finn chimed in, "We put on Lord of the Rings: Return of the King...the director's cut and you were still at it when the bloody thing was over."

"And what was with the coffee?" Colin asked.

Logan couldn't help the smirk that emerged on his face. "That is private."

"Like hell it is...we are your best friends. Besides Tressa is very into coffee too so I would like to know this wonderment."

Logan shook his head, "Ace would kill me."

"Fine," Finn grumbled. "What's with you Colin?"

"I want Steph. Plain and simple," Colin sighed. "It's weird to wake up and she isn't there."

"Yeah...I hate that feeling," Logan grumbled as well.

Finn grabbed more beers and returned to the room to hand them out.

Logan played with the label on his first beer. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Colin answered for both he and Finn.

"What would you say about breaking up the team next year?" Logan asked seriously.

"Why?" Colin snipped.

"Because I want to get an apartment with Rory," Huntzberger admitted.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious mate?"

"Yeah."

"You realize that you're becoming domesticated," Colin chided.

"And isn't a bit fast to do that?" Finn stated with clarity unusual for the young man.

"I know...but... I have just been thinking about it non-stop over the last couple weeks."

"What about the next year? Won't you be destined for New York?"

"Oddly enough...no... I think Dad wants to adopt Ace," Logan explained.

"Meaning?" Colin asked.

Logan sipped his beer and went back to playing with the wrapper. "He knows that Rory is the only thing I won't give up. I'll give up the purse-strings before I will give up Ace. Apparently he figures if he makes me go while Ace is finishing Yale then I run the risk of screwing up left to my own devices OR saying goodbye to him and the business if it means keeping us apart for a year."

His best friends smirked at him. "What?" Logan challenged.

"Nothing mate...its just funny to see you planning ahead. You are Mr. Spontaneous. This relationship is less than spontaneous," Finn explained.

"Yeah...I mean you realize that you are talking about something a little less than two years away," Colin joined in.

"I know. I would get freaked out about this except Ace has taken the role of 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' And while that in and of itself should send me screaming, its nice to know this is me making plans, not someone else forcing them on me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Finn man, up for something crazy?" Colin asked out of nowhere. The Aussie shook his head.

"Okay that is scary," Logan commented.

Finn just looked at his friends, "Lets just say I got a verbal thrashing from my loving Tressa to end all thrashings."

"I'm confused...are you broken up or whatever since I never did know what the level of commitment was there?" Colin asked in a curious tone.

The Aussie just sighed, "The argument wasn't really an argument. She was laughing at me...my life. I told her about a bunch of the crazy things I have done and she laughed harder. I asked what was so funny. She said that I honestly believed I was living life to its fullest, that these things I did were somehow proof of that. Then she laughed even harder."

"Why is that funny?" Logan asked having a feeling he knew where this was going but afraid to ask.

Finn tilted his head to the side; "Tressa said I numbed my existence with women, booze, the occasional drug, and adrenaline. I was the perfect example of a rich boy with too much money, time and freedom. That is when the argument started. I never had to suffer any consequences to my actions so I never knew anything real. I was an adrenaline junkie that needed a fix in regular intervals to prove I was alive. She then looked at me hard and smirked this really evil smirk. Tressa said that I would never know what real life and joy felt like until I had real pain in my life...you can't have one without the other. She then alluded to the fact that Logan might have some real pain coming up. That was when I snapped back to ask what the hell was wrong with her... It was so weird. Tressa came back to herself, swallowed, looked around, and then apologized. I asked what she had meant. Her eyes went big and made a phone call; obviously making sure something was cancelled. She said she had 'forgotten' something that had been put into place ages ago and needed to be stopped. Whatever it was man, I'd be scared of her, and you owe me big."

Logan nodded a little, "I am beginning to think she's right about us."

"What?" Colin said incredulously.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I watch Rory deal with her dad, or talk about living at the inn growing up, her times at Chilton, her romantic debacles, and I realize I may tease her about not taking chances but I know when we jumped off that scaffolding she got way more out of it than I did. I figured at first it was because it was new to her, but then I realized I have never felt the sort of joy she lives in daily. My Ace is strong, independent, a great sparing partner, has a backbone that won't quit, and this light inside her that nothing can snuff out. She feels her life...day in and day out...thorns included. I spend most of my time numb and she seems to be the only thing that gets through."  
"And thus why you want to live with her next year?" Colin observed.

"I guess," Logan said in a non-committal tone.

"That and he wants to have sex in every room without fear of roommates," Finn chimed in.

"That too," Logan said with a smirk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory arrived at her home at Star's Hollow just in time to see a very aggravated Lorelai arguing with one of many deliverymen, as Paris had prior. "We didn't order this!" Lorelai shouted.

"Excuse me. What's all this?" Rory asked as she hugged her mother hello.

"Metal bed fame, size queen. Queen size box spring and mattress. Navy blue sheets made of silk and White sheets with a grey floral pattern made of Egyptian cotton - both queen size. A reversible silk comforter- queen size. Two night tables with two small lamps plus a wardrobe fully stocked. And finally two garment bags full of other clothes," the delivery man said even as people moved in and out of Rory's room. "We can either leave the bed in here or we can move it into the storage unit."

Lorelai looked at Rory, "Daughter of mine, what's this?"

"Logan."

"I figured that... He replaced your bed?"

"More room for when he's here," Rory offered sheepishly.

"Oh which one of you is Lorelai Gilmore the second?" a different deliveryman asked.

Lorelai looked at him oddly, "I am."

"Then this is for you," he said passing her a bag.

"There's a note," Rory offered.

"I see that...and it's from Logan. 'Sorry to disturb your lives. I hope Ace is home before this stuff arrives, but if she's not or you're really angry or you are having visions of cutting my head off with rusty wore hedge trimmers then except this gift via Asia. The bed in Rory's room will be moved into the storage unit with our beds from school. You can get it back whenever...which maybe sooner then later if Ace will talk to you about that thing my father alluded to on his way out on Monday. Thanks Lorelai. You've made an amazing girl. I am doing my best to be worthy but I doubt I'll ever get there. Logan.'"

Rory was blushing hard. Lorelai gave her a look, "Tell mommy what the blonde boy is talking about."

"First what about the bed?" the deliveryman asked.

"Take it...and I'll sign," Rory stated trying to put off the inevitable.

"Thank you Miss."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai opened her bag to see on the top a Bangles t-shirt, "Oh my god." Lorelai flipped through the pile. "She bought me band t-shirts and clothes I like and look there is a respectable dress in the back that I like that I could still wear to my mother's."

"She's good. Thanks for going with her...I loved my clothes."

"Did you like the black dress with the plunging back?"

"Mom the thing doesn't plunge, it dive bombs," Rory explained. "I had to find special underwear to wear with it so everything stays in place."

"But that's the fun...just wait until Logan peals it off."

"Mom!"

"Sorry...so back to this thing that you are hiding from mommy."

Rory sighed, "I'm not hiding it...we just have talked around it."

"And that would be?" Lorelai asked.

Her daughter bit her lip, "Logan said he was going to get me a bigger bed for here...but when we looked at frames they didn't fit my room. I called him on it and he grudgingly realized..."

"He realized?" her mother encouraged.

"That he wasn't thinking about it being in Star's Hollow but somewhere else... not now... just soon."

"Child of the vague...come back to me," Lorelai chided. "If you can't say what you want I am not going to believe you are ready for it."

Rory sat up a little straighter, "Mom, Logan and I have talked about living together next year...actually if everything goes well, the next two years."

Lorelai sat in shock, staring at her daughter not knowing what the next move was, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Lorelai Leigh agreed.

"When did this happen?"

Rory looked at her mom, "On Monday, when Mitchum came to visit, Logan surprised me with everything, right?"

"Right."

"Well we talked about the bed situation. It became obvious that Logan was thinking about the future...I mean far into the future...as in seeing children with his hair, my eyes and us buying the property next to the Dragonfly to be close."

"Whoa," Lorelai said with big eyes. "Are you sure he isn't a pod person?"

"I know...but I understand. It's like we have fights about stupid stuff or big stuff but we work it out...right then. Nothing carries over to the next day...There are always the weird 'You're richer than the queen' moments that throw me for a loop but even then we deal with it... This wouldn't have even come up really if Mitchum hadn't suggested we go to NY to shop for our new apartment that we were obviously planning. When Logan talked to him about it later Mitchum all but insisted that Logan stay in CT preferably living with me for my senior year," Rory explained.

"He doesn't want Logan to screw it up by the temptation of being alone in the big city," Lorelai said sagely.

Lorelai took in Rory's expression, "Well my girl, what do you wish for?"

Rory shrugged, "It's a really nice dream...but this week I needed my own space because Logan kept..." Rory turned red and didn't finish.

Lorelai smirked, "He's hit the 'I want to ravish my girlfriend every minute of everyday' phase huh?" Rory nodded. "That dies down in time... You could plan on working up to living with Logan your senior year if you want to?"

"I don't want to abandon Paris...I think I might be the only one that will have her," Rory explained.

"Cross that bridge when you come to it... Let's check out the new bed and all," Lorelai offered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai bounced on the bed that had been assembled and made, as Rory went to the wardrobe to find it locked. She laughed. "What's funny?" Lorelai asked as her daughter bounced next to her.

"Logan... I have lingerie from the little shopping excursion that Logan wanted to see. I however locked the wardrobe so he couldn't see it. He seems to have done the same."

"Well I give the kid credit...this is an amazing bed with amazing taste... Hey there is a hook hanging from the ceiling. When did that get there?"

Rory opened her garment bag and on the top of the pile found a white gauze-netting thing. "Oh my god...I don't believe he... I am so embarrassed."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"This is not something we have ever really discussed," Rory said with a squished up face.

"Rory," Lorelai chided.

She bit her lip, "Logan asked me what I considered the cheesiest romantic thing that I would never ask for because it was so cheesy. I said a canopy bed with curtains. I admitted that a little part of me liked the romantic idea of someone seeing me asleep through curtains and pulling them back to get a closer look and finding me breathtaking. He asked me if that was when I still had a thing for Prince Phillip... Anyway, I wouldn't allow a canopy bed so this is a practical replacement."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "And the thing I consider most romantic that Luke has done is build me shelves and buy a TV."

"What about the Chuppah?"

"Can't use it yet so its still sort of...I don't know. I guess you're right." Lorelai smiled wickedly, "Lets hang it up."

"No..."

"Come on. You don't really want me to have to deal with the fact I will know every time you two have sex here by if this thing is up or not?"

Rory sighed in defeat, "All right."

She pulled the item away and saw a note from Logan on top of more clothes. "He didn't... He did," Rory groaned.

"What?" Lorelai asked unpacking the netting.

Her daughter shook her head, "Logan had Asia show him everything I took then went with her and bought me more funky t-shirts, a few more fancy dresses and a bunch of lingerie. He was taunting me with the fact that he had seen them and that I wasn't going to get to see what was in his closest...oh no... Mom does Luke know how to pick locks?"

"I know how to pick locks," Lorelai said standing on the bed hanging the gauze.

"Open the wardrobe...I have a very bad feeling about this."

Lorelai hopped down, retrieved a few small pieces of thin metal and went to work. She quickly popped the lock and they both stood in shock. Lorelai began to crack up while Rory stood completely mortified. "You want to explain to mommy why there are clothes for Logan on one side of this and on the other there is everything a good sex shop would sell not to mention the black lycra body suit and boots for you?"

Rory stood completely red as she picked up some long silk scarves. Lorelai laughed again. "This isn't funny. Its embarrassing."

"Logan didn't intend for you to see this with me Hun."

"That's true."

"Now you want to explain, because there is obviously a little back-story," Lorelai asked.

Rory turned pink; "I may have gotten a little forceful in the bedroom earlier this week. Logan seemed to like it...a lot."

Lorelai smirked, "Honestly, most guys do. They like to be in control but every once in a while they like to not have to take the lead. Nothing in here makes you or he a perv."

"Really?"

"Really...it just makes you not so much of a Mary anymore," Lorelai contended.

Rory seemed to need to talk about it as she sighed, "That night, Monday night...He was so sweet afterward...like he knew I was really self-conscious about doing that. I mean he is normally affectionate but this was like he wanted me to know he would respect me in the morning or something."

Lorelai played with her daughter's hair before she shrugged, "Logan's never dated anybody like you before. He's probably asked for a bit of guidance. That is something an older guy would know to do."

"He's been talking to his sister more I know," Rory commented.

"Well then you most likely have your answer. Honor is engaged or about to be if I remember what Mitchum told me correctly," Lorelai commented. She then looked at Rory seriously. "Back to this moving in thing, it sounds to me like you aren't quite ready yet... you should talk to Logan about waiting until maybe Christmas or the beginning of your senior year. Just if you decide to tell him you want to wait be very gracious and sweet about it. Tell him in person hopefully. If he appears very disappointed then talk about all the stuff he would miss out on his senior year if he doesn't lived with his friends. If you are ready that's great...go for it. If you aren't, remember to cater to the insecurity that is bound to pop up."

"Yeah..."

Lorelai winked at Rory as she relocked the wardrobe. "I am heading to Luke's to get us coffee and to eat a late lunch with him. You call your boyfriend... Reach out and touch someone," she said wagging her eyebrows.

"Mom!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Your boyfriend gave you a great bed with awesome silk sheets, the romantic netting you wanted... put on one of the intimate items Logan got you and give him a call...it will help with both your frustration levels."

"I cannot believe my mother is suggesting I have phone sex with my boyfriend," Rory grumbled.

"It's me...now if my mother suggested it, that would be scary...see you," Lorelai called as she went out the front door.

Rory bit her lip, found a nightgown and underwear set she liked, changed, and began to dial Logan's cell. She hoped he wasn't in public or things could get...messy.

TBC...

So you guys get one more chapter...once again its not written so who knows I may write an epilogue...oh I like that.

So please REVIEW...it will make me so happy... Please REVIEW... Let me know what you think of the epilogue idea... Oh and did I mention- please REVIEW.


	16. Long distance

Title: Taking a header or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: I had to change the rating... This chapter got a little raunchier than I had intended.

**Please Read: **I have no idea where Logan was supposed to be for his break nor do I know who was supposed to be with him. I have decided that for my purposes he's close by...no more than an hour away.

Chapter 16: Long distance 

Logan stepped out of the cabin he and his friends were staying at to call the moving company that was delivering Rory's (...and his) new bed, plus all the other enjoyable things he had included. He hoped Rory was roughly on schedule (she had changed plans once already) so Lorelai wouldn't be throwing a fit. The clothes Asia picked out for the elder Gilmore Girl, he could only assume that were good enough to cover over this transgression. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the woman who could potentially stand between himself and living with Rory.

These thoughts consumed him until his phone began to ring...that special ring that meant Ace...his lovely girlfriend was calling. "Hey Ace," Logan murmured into his cell.

"Hey yourself," she said in what he could only describe as a sultry tone. "Guess where I am?"

"Star's Hollow."

"True but be more specific," she continued to taunt.

"In your house."

"Logan."

"In your room?"

"Fine...never mind... I'll talk to you later," Rory said sounding miffed.

Confused he just called out. "No...Don't hang up. Please don't hang up," Logan begged. He knew it made him sound pathetic but he really didn't care at the moment. "I'm sorry...I was just teasing."  
"I overreacted. Thanks for all the surprises...mom thanks you too."

He could tell things were still off but he couldn't quite figure out how. Rory sounded distant...put out...like she was trying not to sound hurt. Logan could only sigh, "I'm glad you like them. I wish I could have seen your face like last time..." He paused before speaking intimately, "Truthfully, I wish I could be there because I miss you so damn much."

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"None of us are having fun... as a great movie you made me sit through said...we're all grieving for our girls."

Logan heard Rory sigh, "Is that so? Where are you right now?"

"Outside. I was going to call the delivery company to make sure everything went okay. But you called so..."

"Do you have a separate bedroom from the other guys?"

"We're all rather wealthy...so in a word...yes, I have my own room. Why?"  
"That's seven words Logan," Rory teased.

"You didn't tell me why you asked."

Rory chuckled in a low voice, "All right spontaneous-trust guy, you will do as I say and you will not ask why? Got it?"

"Got it."

She murmured in a low breathy tone, "Go in your room Logan, but first tell the guys you are going to take a nap."

He blinked several times but did as he was told. Logan called to his buddies. "I'm gonna lay down for awhile. Don't disturb me, 'kay?"

"Okay," Colin said as Finn nodded.

"I'm thinking about a rest me self," the Aussie yawned and cuddled a pillow on the couch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan slipped into his room and breathed in his phone. "I'm in," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Lock your door and draw your shade."

"Wh..."

"We stop if you ask the question," she murmured.

Logan locked his door and pulling the shade. "It's done. What next?"

Rory sounded confident, "Did you bring your sound maker with you?"

"Yes."

"Put it by the door facing out," she instructed.

Logan was intrigued, so he did as he was told turning the noisemaker up in volume and facing toward his shut door. "I have the sound making thing in place... Now that I have been a good, compliant boy can I find out what's going on?"

"Guess where I am Logan," Rory murmured.

"I'm hoping your room Ace...with your new bed...our new bed."

"That's right. They made it up beautifully. Blue silk sheets, comforter, and of course mom hung the netting you sent," she explained.

Logan groaned as he lay himself down on his bed while toeing off his shoes and socks, "I can picture you in it."

"Yeah...well do you think your image of what I am wearing is close to what I am really wearing?"

"Since you aren't wearing anything in my mind, I will have to say no... why? What are you wearing?" He muttered unbelieving where this conversation was heading.

"You sent that lilac colored chemise and short robe combo with the matching underwear... I'm wearing that. It feels so good against me skin."

Logan's brain filled with the necessary image along with ones that involved him removing said garment. "Thanks for waiting for me to get in my room before teasing me," he moaned. "I really wouldn't want to explain why I was sporting a..."

"I know Logan," she murmured confidently. "So...are you getting comfortable Logan?"

"At the moment I am rather uncomfortable," he confessed.

"Well, what can I do to aid that predicament?"

"You are the one giving instructions, tell me what to do," Logan challenged.

"Take off all your clothes Logan...except your boxers," Rory stated.

Logan loved this side to Rory. Honor had told him all good girls do like to be bad girls every once in a while...they like to take control. She had warned him though that the kinkier or wilder the activities were, the more he would need to reassure his affection for her later. He had followed his sister's instructions to the letter, and what a benefit it had reaped him.

His clothes came off piece by piece, before getting situated in the proper attire. "I'm ready Ace."

"Good...tell me what you were picturing doing when I told you what I was wearing," she instructed.

"I was thinking about pushing the robe off your left shoulder along with the strap to your nightgown," he murmured back.

"Did you want to take off my robe?"

"Yes."

"I removed it and I have pushed my strap off my shoulder... what do you want to do now Logan."

He moaned, "This is your game Ace. I am just a very willing participant. You pick the direction; I follow the instructions."

Rory spoke in her now husky voice, "Then it goes without saying you don't get to touch yourself until I say so."

Logan groaned out loudly, removing his hand from his shorts, "That is just cruel."

"You wanted the minx...you got her. Suck it up, rich boy."

"Another image from earlier exploits that only serves to make me harder." Rory chuckled at him. "What's funny Ace?"

"The fact that I am actually going to get myself off with you on the phone listening and there is not a damn thing you can do about it," Rory taunted while Logan panted... hard... gripping his sheets.

"Oh god," he whispered.

The next while was torture in every sense of the word as Logan strained to listen to all the wonderful little noises Rory usually restrained for the sake of roommates or mothers. He had murmured to her through out encouraging every action, praying she would have mercy on him. When he heard her on the edge of ecstasy, Logan whimpered.

"What is it baby?" Rory panted.

"I want permission to stroke myself...thinking about what you're wear, how you look in the bed, and how the sheets will feel against my body," he begged in one breath.

"Granted," she gasped.

Logan groaned in satisfaction. "You are a goddess," he moaned lost in this wonderful fantasy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The college students lay panting in their own beds enjoying the after effects of the intimacy they had just shared despite their distance. "That was good."

"Very good," Rory responded.

"I liked hearing my name screamed rather than murmured like usual," Logan teased.

There was a long dead silence on the end of the phone that caused him to worry he had pushed their game too far. He sat up and pulled on his boxers as he heard fabric rustling and a zipper pulled. "Ace," he began. Still no response. But then he heard a knock on a door in the background that quickly turned to pounding. "Rory...Rory," Logan called.

"Give me a minute," she whispered.

"RORY!" he heard a male voice yell. "Let me in damnit! I know you're with him!"

There was squeaking of metal then a thump.

Logan was getting worried. He threw open the bedroom door. "Finn! Do you still have Lorelai's number?"

"I do, why? What's wrong?" Colin answered.

"I don't know really. Someone was yelling outside Rory's room... Call her, Lorelai I mean...Call her NOW!"

Colin dialed the number as fast as he could.

Logan went back to his phone, "Ace...Ace...Rory can you hear me?" There was no response. "ACE, please. You're scaring me."

Logan heard muffled voices and pound feet on pavement.

"Come back!" he heard a distinctive male voice yell again in the background. "I..."

Colin got through to Lorelai, telling her enough to scare her. Colin passed the phone to Logan. "Lorelai...I think someone is chasing Rory. Her phone hasn't disconnected and I heard someone pounding on her door."

"I'm in my car," Lorelai snapped, "Luke's with me...take the phone." Logan could here the engine race.

"Kid, what happened?" Luke asked.

"I'm not really sure," Logan stated desperately.

"Oh no," Lorelai muttered.

"Damnit," Luke growled and the phone disconnected.

Logan put the other phone back to his ear. There was a lot of yelling and Rory was crying with Lorelai murmuring softly to her.

"Rory," Logan called. "RORY!" he shouted.

Lorelai came on the line, "Logan, she's okay. Just shaken up."

"What happened?"

"Dean...he was chasing her...I think Dean broke in the house."

"He did," Logan heard Rory say softly.

"Can I talk to her?" Logan asked quietly.

There was an uncomfortable pause. That could only mean Ace was asked if she wanted to talk and she said no. "Let her call you back, okay?"

"Yeah," he said defeated.

"She's okay...You did good kid. She'll be fine."

"Yeah," Logan murmured again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn woke up to a flurry of activity, there was yelling and pacing. Logan was in the living room in his boxers. It was all very confusing and he didn't remember drinking that much. Presently, Colin looked worried, Logan seemed distraught, and Finn, himself, still didn't know what was going on. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Logan got up and headed for his room with his friends trailing after. He mechanically put his clothes back on and got out his suitcase. "Logan, what are you doing?" Colin asked.

"Packing."

"I can see that. Why are you packing?"

Logan took clothes out of his closet and drawers and began to arrange them in his bag.

"Mate...what's going on?" Finn asked.

"I sent Ace a new bed and some other things for her place in Star's Hollow. She called to thank me in the best way possible while separated," Logan said stiffly.

Finn wrinkled his brow, "Reporter girl initiated phone sex?"

Logan glared at him, "It doesn't matter... What does matter is that once we were done she got really quiet...then someone was banging on her bedroom door. She ran away from whoever it was, though as you might have guessed it turned out to be Dean."

"The old boyfriend?" Finn asked.

Logan just nodded, "Luke and Lorelai got to her. She was crying..." He continued to pack all the while.

"So what are you doing now?" Colin asked.

"I am getting the hell out of here and going to be with my girlfriend," Huntzberger snapped. Both guys gazed at him slightly hurt.

Logan sighed and sat down on his bed, "Look guys...I'm sorry. I know this was supposed to be the guys...but I can't be absent for this... I can't not be there."

"It's fine man...go..." Finn told him as Colin grabbed his stuff from the bathroom.

The blond looked at Colin oddly, "If someone came after Stephanie I would go too... We're good. Go...be with Rory... Call us when things calm down."

"Thank you," was all Logan could think to say at the moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai was hugging a crying Rory on the couch in their house. "It's okay Hun. You're safe. Luke has changed all the locks, re-hung your bedroom door, and the windows were already fixed. Plus, Luke is staying the rest of the week here. You're safe."

"I wish Logan was here," Rory sobbed.

"Why don't you call him? He was worried sick about you," Lorelai pled. "He also sounded pretty hurt you wouldn't talk to him."

"I didn't know what to say...I still don't," the younger Gilmore cried again.

"Ask him to come here," her mother told her.

Luke however was not as happy with that idea. Lorelai didn't know that he had been trying to reach the kid to no avail. He really didn't know what to think at the moment. Then again he had been dealing with Emily unbeknownst to Lorelai as well. First Luke was called because Lorelai wasn't speaking to Emily. Then she called because Rory had called to cancel for dinner to stay on campus a couple extra days. Somehow Luke was totally responsible for everything. He tried one last time to reach Logan before returning from the kitchen with coffee for his favorite girls.

Lorelai and Rory were still debating Rory calling Logan when there was a knock at the door. The room stopped. Luke proceeded to the entrance, checking to make sure it wasn't Emily there to wreak havoc. He sighed when he saw Logan. "Get in here. I have been trying to reach you," Luke grumbled.

"I have Ace's cell phone number set to ring differently from everyone else's. I didn't answer any other calls. I didn't want to tie up the phone," Logan muttered back. "Now can I pass?" he asked.

"Oh sure, sorry," Luke said stepping aside.

Lorelai and Rory both looked up to see the blonde standing there appearing very worn. "Hey Ace," he whispered softly as she stared at him with big soft eyes. Lorelai stood to make room for Logan who slipped down next to his still stunned girlfriend. "Come here," he murmured in a reassuring tone.

Rory stared at him a moment longer then clung to him for dear life, sobbing into his shirt.

After a few minutes, Rory had cried herself to sleep. Logan looked to her parents (Luke of course being every bit as much Rory's dad as Christopher was). "What happened?" Logan asked pitifully.

Lorelai sighed, "Dean saw the trucks coming to our house. He didn't see the stuff being brought in, just the bed and night table going out. Apparently he went a bit nutty that you two were moving or something. He wandered around for awhile then decided to come back to talk to you or me... or something." She shook her head, "Dean knew where we kept the extra key and let himself in. It seems he heard her in her room..."

Luke stared at both Lorelai and Logan as they shared a moment. "And Dean flipped?" Logan asked.

"Dean flipped," Lorelai agreed. "He was there to confront you, thinking you were in her bedroom for obvious reasons... Rory managed to slip out the window before he kicked in the door. Dean saw her through the open window and chased her down the street. He realized that he had completely terrified her and was trying to get to her to apologize."

"At least in theory," Luke griped.

Lorelai continued, "When we showed up he was trying to apologize for breaking down her door, breaking in the house, the works. Luke put him in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground with little force...showing remarkable restraint I might add."

"I wanted to pop his head off his body," Luke growled.

Logan smirked, "I completely understand."

Lorelai sighed, "Dean just kept saying over and over how sorry he was. He's paying to fix the door and replace the locks. Rory just got freaked out really good. I don't think Dean would ever actually hurt Rory but he sure as hell was up for hurting you. The situation did afford him a look at himself he didn't want. Dean was as freaked out by his behavior as the rest of us."

Logan nodded and kissed Rory's forehead, "Mind if I spend the rest of my break here? After what I heard today, I'm not sure how eager I am going to be on letting her out of my sight."

"That would be good," Lorelai said quietly.

"Just no funny business," Luke warned.

Both Lorelai and Logan stared at him. Lorelai shook her head and walked him to Rory's room to see her grand delivery; "Luke, it's Spring Break, and he is spending it in Star's Hollow of all places. The ultimate bed of sex was delivered today... there is no way on earth there isn't going to be 'funny business'."

"Ah jeez," Luke whined. "I didn't want to think about that," he muttered coming back in the room.

"We can just have 'funny business' upstairs to make up for it," Lorelai said coyly.

"Ah jeez," Logan mocked Luke perfectly. "_I _didn't want to _think_ about _that._"

Lorelai just smirked at the exchange.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory woke slowly to her head on a pillow that smelled like Logan. She cuddled closer to it before she realized the pillow was Logan. "You're awake," he muttered sleepily. "Emotionally exhausting day, Ace?"

"Yeah," she murmured quietly.

"We're in our new bed...what do you think?"

"I think I am going to require your presence to sleep for a while in the near future," Rory contended.

Logan pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "Well, I will be here all this week and then when we get back to school and then the summer...and so on and so on. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

"Sorry about your trip," Rory murmured.

"Wasn't having fun since you weren't there," Logan told her running his fingers through her hair rhythmically.

"Thank you for calling mom."

"Thank you for not hanging up."

Logan wrapped his arms around her securely. "I talked to the guys about maybe not living with them next year."

"Do you really want that Logan? You only get next year with them...then you'll be living with me. Are you sure you want to see that up?"

He stared at her in the pale moonlight as she said the words that changed everything in his heart from tentative to permanent. "We're living together your senior year? You've agreed to that...you want that?"

She stared back at him. His features were obscured by the light of the moon, "Yeah...Did you want next year to be a trial run or something?"

He shook his head, "No...it's just..." There was a depressing silence about him.

"What is it?" she whispered touching his face.

Logan was again staring hard at her. "No one's ever cared enough to want to stick around...to fight me for more."

Rory smiled softly, "Logan, you abandoned your best friends on Spring Break to be with me because I was crying and scared. I woke up in your arms and felt safe even though a few hours ago I was having my door kicked down." She sat up more and touched his face again. "That first night you told me you knew 'that feeling' that made you want to stick around for the first time ever. We are so close to it... I didn't have to leave when we could be so right. And I want it in the worst way. What was happening between us...what we had the potential to become was so tempting, but I fled. Now we're here. You're different. I'm different. Hell, even Colin and Finn are different. There is no reason for me not to look to the future... We're good together. You coming here today just enforced that."

Logan played with Rory's fingers, "So maybe we'll wait and see about next year?" he asked.

"We'll see. But tonight we sleep."

"Good night Ace."

"Good night, Butt faced Miscreant."

"Oh that's it. You're gonna pay for that," Logan murmured before rolling to her tickling her sides and kissing her as she laughed and squealed happily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai listened to her daughter laugh and giggle in her bedroom, much to her relief.

"I hate to admit it," Luke began to grouse. "But I have learned to like him."  
"Me too."

"You know you are going to have to talk to Christopher and your mother at some point... especially with how serious they're getting."

"I know," Lorelai said with serenity. She looked up at him with a smile. "You'll be the guy next to me, so I can do anything."

"I am what gives you your secret powers Wonder Woman?" Luke asked.

"You and your coffee," she chirped.

"It's weird," Luke suddenly became serious.

"What's weird?" she asked.

He shrugged, "At the wedding I got this weird sensation when I was yelling at Logan... like I was justified. Today...today I really felt like her dad."

Lorelai smiled, "In all the important ways you are Luke... Let's go to bed."

"The world will still be broken in the morning," Luke said oddly.

"Yes...and I will be the pretty one."

"You're always the pretty one... Come on...time for bed."

TBC...but only for the Epilogue. (It will be tense but hopefully I can work in the funny.)

A/N: Bonus points to anyone that can guess what movie Logan is referring to when he mentions 'grieving for our girls'?

Your hints are:

It's old

It's a musical

It has the father of a famous teen actress, who's show is on Friday nights where her character talks to God each week.

Good luck.

Make me happy...Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW. You know you want to. All the kids are doing it.


	17. Epilogue

Title: Taking the header...or staying the course

Author: Joy

A/N: Answer to the trivia was _Seven Brides for Severn Brothers_. Why I put that in I am not sure. I was really impressed with how many people got that. My husband just guessed right which kinda sucks because I hoped people would have seen the movie and therefore would know the scene I meant. If you have never seen _Seven Brides for Severn Brothers, _it's a cute movie. I don't know suggest it for a first date movie or anything. Its more a 'I like cheesy old musicals. We've been together for a while so deal with it,' type date movie. In other words watch it with girlfriends and leave the boys to the NCAA national championship.

Which reminds me...GO TARHEELS!

Don't mind me. I am just from NC. And before anyone asks, I have never gone to Wilmington to see them shoot either Dawson's Creek or One Tree Hill. I think Chad Michael Murray is learning to like the state... he has been here for years after all.

Oh...for those of you who asked me to bring Tristan actually into the story...well...you got your wish. Enjoy.

Chapter17: Epilogue

Five years had passed since Rory and Logan had started to date...something that still bemused everyone who had known Logan b.r. (before Rory). The daughters waiting 'in line' continued to wait as the relationship progressed. No one in that circle seemed to think they would last the year, then the summer, or on into the next school year. Things got complicated further when at Christmas Logan presented Rory with keys to their 'new place' as a Christmas gift. The condo was their home through Rory's senior year. Logan traveled back and forth from New York but made a commitment to be home for dinner four or five nights out of seven each week. Mitchum was surprisingly accommodating in Logan's estimation, though Rory seemed un-phased.

The socialite world was shocked when it was revealed that the couple eloped while in Italy the summer Rory graduated. The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers were completely shocked and hurt... which translated to mean Emily and Shira were having fits over not getting to throw the event of the year. Meanwhile, Lorelai, Richard and Mitchum were the only ones that knew the truth. Rory's relationship with her father had not improved significantly in the years that followed but she knew it would hurt him terribly if he didn't walk her down the aisle. Rory wanted Luke to be her escort so Logan solved everything, bypassing the inevitable take over of the ceremony by the pushy women with the money, walking with Rory into the room where a minister appeared at the front to have them exchange vows.

Lorelai and Luke did attend on Mitchum's dime, whom happened to suggest that the Gilmores meet the Huntzbergers in Italy for a visit. Basically Mitchum paid for all the important people to be there, although they didn't know why they were there. Lane, Paris, Tressa and Tristan were told Rory needed them to come immediately. Colin, Steph, and Finn were told there was a must party that all were to be present for. Christopher and Gigi were to be there because Lorelai said so.

The mother of the groom and the grandmother of the bride took several moments to realize what was happening before they both began to fuss and yell about the situation. They were nearly removed from the room for the commotion they caused. Logan wisely had the minister remove the 'speak now or for ever hold your peace' line from the ceremony. In the end Shira and Emily were red with anger once they realized that not only did their husbands know but helped. They dealt with their disappointment over drinks watching Logan in a grey suit spin Rory around the dance floor in an ivory silk slip dress Asia had designed on the side. They consoled themselves by throwing the biggest 'reception' in Connecticut's history.

Three years into their marriage, Logan and Rory had returned from New York to settle into the house that Logan had built on the property next to the Dragonfly Inn, he had dreamed of having. Rory wrote from there while Logan traveled back and forth like he had her senior year. At the time, the speed of the construction and the hugeness of the gesture seemed odd. However Lorelai wheedled it out of Rory that when she had told Logan she was pregnant he had remained silent and stared at the wall saying nothing before getting up and leaving their apartment. Rory had waited forty minutes before she took off herself.

The sequence of the events that occurred after that point got sketchy. Lane was unavailable so Rory had turned to...no not Paris because Paris can hold a grudge for years...no she turned to Tristan, whom she had started to keep in touch with after the infamous call at the Yale 'Welcome to Star's Hollow' party. Tristan called Logan who by then was searching everywhere for his MIA wife and unborn child. That conversation did not go well, neither did the confrontation once Logan arrived. In the end Logan bought the property as a present for the baby and the house was a gift for Rory. Tristan and Logan entered an uneasy agreement that night that worked for them both.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger stared out her front window waiting patiently. Innisfree was beautiful this time of year. She was so happy Logan had agreed to name their house next to the Dragonfly Inn Innisfree after the Yates poem. Rory sighed and rubbed her hands over her rounded belly. There was a chill in the afternoon air that did not belong... after all she hated waiting. The sharp pain in her side told her that her waiting was over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Tristan stood in front of the house was where his best friend lived, who was heavily pregnant. He hesitated before entering knowing that he was bound to run into her husband, Logan. While their truce was enacted months ago, it was still tenuous at best. Can't really blame the man for being skittish in his presence...after all, his wife had the habit of calling when things sucked between her and her husband.

Long ago Tristan had given up his idealized version of his Mary. It was nice to know she was human with flaws like everyone else. But as his image of Rory evolved, so did his love for her. She would always be his Mary...but he wasn't in love with her anymore. Besides things were going rather well for him and a beautiful Southern Belle he had met in North Carolina. After the babies were born Tristan was going to 'fetch' his magnolia blossom, ironically enough named Mary...well MaryEllen... Emi for short. (How do you get Emi as short for MaryEllen? Simple...ME...pronounced Emi. It was a southern thing he just took for granted these days.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory came to the door before Tristan rang the bell. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"The twins started both kicking me at once. The only time they do that are when you're here or I have eaten chili fries," she stated with a shrug.

"Mary, you know better than that," he chastised.

"As I keep telling her but does she listen, no," Logan mumbled appearing next to Rory. "How are you DuGrey?"

"Fine Huntzberger," Tristan answered with a genuine grin.

"Why does she have a nickname and I don't?" Logan challenged.

Tristan smiled his best smile; "Rory's been my Mary since I was fifteen or sixteen. That's a little hard to give up...but give me a bit. I'll come up with something."

"You better hurry. I think these baby's want out and fast," Rory groaned patting her stomach.

"You're just fine, Ace," Logan reassured.

Tristan leaned down to Rory's middle, "How ya doing guys? Behaving yourselves?"

Rory groaned touching her side then smacked Tristan's arm, "Stop that. You know they respond to you more than most people."

"And that is why he will be their godfather, along with Colin and Finn of course," Logan said kindly with a calm that is hard to achieve.

"When is the party beginning, Mar?"

"A couple hours," Rory stated.

"I'm gonna walk around a bit," Tristan said as the front door rang. He needed some space.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan walked around the office Rory used to write. He looked at her pictures from college, her wedding, there was even a sweet one of him and her sticking their tongues out at the camera. A sigh came from deep with in his chest.

"It's a great picture," Logan said from the door.

"Yeah...so is this," Tristan said holding up the picture of Rory and Logan dancing at their wedding smiling at one another.

"This is always gonna be weird, isn't it?" Logan asked coming more fully in the room.

"Probably...I am the one she calls when you screw up. I think it's a defense mechanism," Tristan said off hand.

Logan nodded slowly, "Why is that?"

Tristan chuckled, "Unless you haven't noticed guy, you and I are a lot alike."

"So..."

"So...you do something she doesn't understand or hurts her, she calls me hoping I can put a positive spin on it or explain it. That's what happened with the pregnancy... She needed you to say something...anything...but you walked away. I don't think you are ever going to understand how much or how deeply you hurt her."

Logan swallowed and sat in one of the armchairs. "I've tried...for the last several months I have tried. I just don't know what to do."

"Explaining might be wise," Tristan contended.

"I have but...There isn't a good enough explanation."

"Try me...I'll see if I agree."

Logan looked at Tristan skeptically but then nodded slightly, "I had been working a lot trying to secure this property as a surprise for our anniversary...but I didn't get it in time. I was sneaking around a lot to keep it quiet. Ace seemed on edge about it so I backed off and spent more time at home."

"You know why that is, right?" Tristan asked.

"No."

Tristan smirked, "She's a reporter man. You start acting weird, so she goes to the big guy to have him back off you some. Daddy tells his newest daughter that he isn't the one occupying your time. Mary begins to suspect you of cheating."

Logan squinted his eyes shut and bashed his head against the chair behind his head. "Stupid...I didn't know that is what she thought. She didn't tell me."

"Yeah...so when you said nothing about the pregnancy and walked out, she thought you were leaving her...for real," Tristan explained calmly. "For a loving couple you two really haven't gotten this sorted."

Logan dry washed his face. "When Ace and I first got together I knew we could face anything thrown at us. We dealt with roommates and ex's and eloping. We were good...even when we weren't great we were good. But then I tried to get this property as a secret and my 'surprise' became a nightmare." He paused staring at nothing while he spoke, "I had dreamed of having kids with Ace forever, but when she actually said the words all I could think was 'I don't know how to protect my child from my life.' It may be stupid but its true. I was so afraid of how to handle my father if I had a son. I can't do to my child what was done to me...but I also don't know how to let my family down. I don't know how to approach them about this stuff. So I got up and walked. I didn't even realize I was alone for a half an hour. By the time I got home Ace was gone, Lane hadn't seen her, Lorelai didn't know, and I wasn't about to call Paris. Then you called and it was this huge relief followed by this huge fear... She had come to you. She ran to you. She always runs to you. And I hate that so much. I feel like one of these times she is just gonna stay with you."

Tristan shook his head, "Ain't gonna happen buddy."

"Why?"

"Well first because she's married and I won't have her... But more over because of this," Tristan said handing Logan the picture of Logan and Rory dancing that they had looked at early. "I can't make her that happy... I can make her laugh. I can cheer her up. I can watch stupid movies. I can be a sounding board and I can give a shoulder to cry on...but I cannot inspire this level of adoration and bliss. That is all you. I am safe to run to because Rory knows that I am aware that her heart belongs to you. Most people in her life have very long memories and she can't vent safely. So I hear it all...all the fights, all the arguments, all the disagreements, and all the misunderstanding. But Mary knows I will always be there silently to love her without threatening your well being...because that is what she needs from me."  
Logan sighed, "I love her more than anything."

"I know...she does too. Don't worry so much...but you seriously need to tell her about what was going on in your head or things are going to get messy."

Logan nodded, "I did and I think she believes me. I just didn't know she questioned my fidelity... I'll talk to her later today about it. I promise."

Tristan sighed, "Listen, I have been racking my brain for the best way to introduce Emi and Rory. If you can think of something, let me know."

"Emi?" Logan asked.

"My girlfriend," Tristan explained. There was no recognition in Logan's eyes so he pulled out a picture of her, "Emi...the girl I started dating after I went back to North Carolina. We've been together for almost a year...Why doesn't any of this seem to be making a dent?"

"I don't think Ace has mentioned her," Logan said off hand.

Tristan smirked, "I've mentioned her...We've talked about her in front of you."

"Chalk it up to being egocentric then."

Tristan shook his head. "Whatever man..."

Logan thought a minute, "Well, Ace is really sensitive about how she looks right now so I might wait for a little while after the babies are born."

"Yeah, but I feel weird about saying, 'Sorry you can't meet my best friend until she's in better shape'," Tristan remarked.

"So when do you want them to meet?"

"I don't know. The sooner the better I suppose."

"Then check it with Ace."

Tristan smiled, "So are we going to have this shindig or what?"

"Finn, Tressa, Colin, and Steph are in town now reminding everyone."

"Good...last thing we want at a town-wide baby shower is people forgetting or not having good stories."

Logan smirked, "When have the people of Star's Hollow ever not had good stories?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn and Tressa kept some space between themselves as Colin and Steph tried to figure out how to fulfill Logan's reminder request. Finn and Tressa's relationship was volatile at best. They had been apart for over a year but Colin could see in Finn's eyes his desire for the red head rising yet again. For Tressa's part she seem oblivious to the attention.

"I think we need a bull horn," Colin said seriously.

Finn stared at his friend before turning to Steph, "You obviously have been slacking on your wifely duties if he is still this tightly wound after a month long honeymoon."

"My wifely duties have been conducted frequently, thank you. He is just in planner mode. There isn't any help for him," Steph replied.

"I'm standing here you know," Colin complained.

"Of course you are, but when has that ever stopped either of them from talking around you?" Tressa teased.

"But Steph...if you did it right he should be comatose after that much time," Finn claimed.

"I'm still here!" Colin snipped.

"How do you know the fault is mine? Hmmm...You ever heard of refractory period," Steph snapped back. "Besides I seem quite able to raise the dead, so to speak."

"Here...husband being commented on standing here."

"Yes and she is talking about your performance in the bedroom, deal with it," Tressa added.

Finn smirked, "There must be something you are lacking."

"Well fine Finn, you try."

"I will!" Finn said advancing on his uptight friend.

Colin's eyes went big, "You stay away from me Neanderthal man."

Both Steph and Finn laughed having gotten Colin's goat. Tressa just shook her head in frustration.

Finn came along side the feisty redhead and whispered in her ear, "You used to like it when I would act like a Neanderthal."

"Yes, I did... but that was when we were together," she reminded him gently.

"So there is no part of your brain that wants to remember those times," the Aussie teased gently.

Tressa's big blue eyes found Finn's, "Let's get this done. We can talk later." He conceded with a small nod.

Finn bounded up the stairs of the gazebo, "Towns people of Star's Hollow, lend me your ears," Finn called. "We are having a celebration of Logan and Rory's children in a half an hour. Your job is to not only bring a gift but also a story from Rory's childhood or life, OR a story of Logan and Rory's life together. Thank you, as you were!"

Colin stared gob smacked.

"See... nothing to it," Finn exclaimed slapping his buddy on the back.

Colin continued to look confuse so his lovely took his hand. "Come along dear," Steph encouraged leading him away.

Tressa sighed and followed the socialite couple back to the house. Shortly, though, she found her former boyfriend at her side. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said we could talk later...It's later and our goal is accomplished. Lets take a detour and have that talk."

Tressa stopped walking. "What do you want Finn?" she begged. "We were finally at a place we could be near each other without a war breaking out."

Finn sighed, "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy with the way things are in your life, with men, between us? If you are I will leave you alone." Tressa said nothing, so Finn touched her cheek, "I hate this too. For all our fights and frustrations, you were always my best match."

Tressa tilted her head and kissed the inside of the hand Finn was touching her cheek with. He smiled. It wasn't much. It wasn't an answer, but it was all Tressa. That Finn could handle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai came to the door of her daughter's home minus little brothers Will or Rob from her mother's marriage to Luke. "Hey kid...where are you?"

"Here," Rory called from the living room lying down on the couch.

"How you feeling?" Lorelai asked like the great mother she was.

"A little overwhelmed at the moment," Rory said in near tears.

"What's wrong Hun?" Lorelai whispered.

Rory shook her head, "Hormones and..." She looked at her mother suddenly scared. "I'm gonna have two babies soon...I am going to need Logan...really need him and I am terrified that the first time he feels that, he is gonna run for the hills," she admitted softly.

"Oh honey, Logan loves you. He moved you back here so you would have support."

"He moved me back here...away from _her..._I hate that I don't know who _her_ is," Rory said with a pout.

"There maybe no _her, _Rory. I really don't think there is."

"Then where was he right before I told him I was pregnant. Why was he sneaking around?" she muttered.

"You never asked?" Lorelai questioned.

"I was afraid of the truth. I was afraid that I had become the woman that overlooked his affairs...I didn't want to know," Rory cried softly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Little did Rory know that Tristan and Logan were on the stairs hearing the conversation below. Tristan turned to Logan with an angry stare and mouthed, "Fix it now! I'll get Lore."

Logan nodded and made his steps louder as did Tristan to signal their approach.

The blond pretty boys arrived at the same moments. "Lorelai...so good to see you," Tristan began. "Come walk me around a bit. I need your input on a private matter."

Lorelai caught the look in his eyes and nodded, "Sure...I'll be back soon Sweetie."

"Yeah," was all Rory managed to say before her mother was led away.

Logan sat himself beside his wife on the edge of the sofa stroking her hair. "You look tired Luv. Lets get you to the guest bedroom down here and I'll massage your back and feet," he said authoritatively. She nodded as he moved them to a more secluded spot.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan led Rory to the bed in their guest bedroom. "I love this bed," she whispered.

"I shook hope so...it was _our_ first piece of furniture...other than the dorm room stuff. We had wonderful nights together on it... If memory serves," he murmured caressing Rory's pregnant belly, "we made these guys on this bed."

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ace...Ace what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Did you cheat on me? Were you cheating on me before the babies?" she asked quietly.

Logan stared at her a moment, "No Rory... That time I was away and 'sneaking around' as you put it was me trying to get this place as an anniversary gift... I told you when we first got together, being with you was like coming home. I have never wanted anybody else."

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Really," he said lying down next to her on the bed. "You ever wanted to trade me in for a better model?"

"What? No..."

"Not even Tristan?" he asked just as quietly as she had.

"Tristan?" Rory raised an eyebrow. "He's one of my best friends. I've known him for years...I can't imagine him like that...Plus why would he want me when he has Emi."

"Who is this Emi person?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

"Good," he said kissing her lightly while continuing to caress her stomach.

Logan rolled Rory more fully onto her back. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he asked against her lips.

She laughed, "You need your eyes examined."

Logan slipped his fingers under the edge of her top and caressed her side up to her breast. "There is nothing wrong with my eye-sight. You are as sexy now as you were the night I got you in this condition," he murmured kissing along her neck. "You remember that night?" he purred.

"Ye...Yes..." she panted getting turned on.

"We were desperate for each other...we barely made it back to the apartment...and that was when we discovered there were no condoms," he whispered pushing the shoulder of her shirt down to get to her collarbone more easily.

"You said you had to have me...you couldn't wait," Rory hissed as her top disappeared and Logan nuzzled her breasts. Her hands tugged at his own shirt, pulling it over his head.

A frenzied few moments of clothing removal, touching, and teasing led to Logan and Rory's eyes meeting filled with love and desire. He wanted her, Rory could tell, but something was nagging at him. She touched his face urging him to speak.

"I need you Ace. More than physically right now. I need to know this is over...that you believe that I have been faithful and want you and our children more than anything...tell me," he begged.

"I believe you," she answered staring him dead in the eye.

Logan broke into the biggest grin, "That has got to rank right up there with, 'I love you', 'Yes, I'll marry you', and 'I do' as the best things you have ever said to me."

Rory smiled back at him, "Make love to me Logan."

"That's on the list too," he teased before setting out to dutifully pleasure his wife.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan and Rory sat on thrones in the gazebo that evening Rory looking especially fetching in Logan's opinion...Finn's too but he had learned to keep his mouth shut. Tressa was sitting quite fetchingly near by as well and there was definite potential there. All he had to do was be patient and take his time. Maybe he could get it right this go round...there was always hope.

"All right lady's and gentlemen, it is story time. I will begin with a story from Logan's life that I am sure he would love to forget," Finn stated to the group. "Since you always need a drunk man to tell an inappropriate tale at some point in the festivities, lets say I just get that out of the way right now."

"In boarding school we had this awful teacher name Mr. Centaur of all things. He hated Logan with a passion. I never did find out why..." Finn said off hand.

"Probably had something to do with the fact, Logan could verbally best him in class," Colin offered.

"Too true...So Logan's solution to the hateful teacher was to terrify the poor man to death. We (Logan, Colin and I) found out that Mr. Centaur went to a place to get a massage ever week like clockwork... what we didn't know was this was a 'classic' massage parlor. So we snuck into this place to drop a live frog on our teacher in the middle of his rub down only to find ourselves in the middle of a brothel." The audience chuckled.

"No wonder," Tressa said from left field.

"Needless to say our sex education was increased that day, the teacher did have a frog jump on him during a rub down (but his partner jumped off) and we actually went to the library... to look up the things we saw there to figure out what they were. The funny part was Mr. Centaur left the three of us alone from then on... Now, who's next?" Finn asked the group as Logan shook his head in disbelief and Rory turned quite red.

"I'll take that," Tristan offered.

"Oh no," Rory muttered.

"As some of you know I call Rory my 'Mary', because she is so innocent. My introduction to this Gilmore girl was my sophomore year in high school where I immediately developed the biggest crush on her...I mean look at her. Who wouldn't?" The audience chuckled as Rory blushed again. "Well, I would ask her out and she would turn me down, time and time again. It was truly heart breaking."

The audience began to 'awww' for him.

"Oh stop that. He was mean to me..." Rory stated with a pout.

"Mean but mentioned...often," Tressa teased.

Tristan just grinned as did Logan who found the whole thing amusing. "However one day I made the biggest fool of myself in class. I couldn't stop staring at her... even when the teacher called on me to scold me for my lack of attention, I still stared at her." Tristan began to chuckle at himself. "The conversation in front of my class went as follows: The teacher said to me, 'The debate. Does it sound like fun?' I replied, 'Yes, it does.' The teacher said, 'It does, doesn't it Mr. DuGrey?' I answered, 'Oh, it absolutely does Ms. Caldecott.' And that was when my teacher revealed my infatuation to the whole class. 'More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore's ear?' she asked. I think I managed to agree with her but more than anything I noticed Mary tried to cover her ears. I am still having inferiority issues over that. Anyway, congratulations Mary. You are already an excellent mother as shown by the fact you have not killed Finn, Colin, myself or your husband yet." The audience laughed. "All the best, my sweet Mary," Tristan stated before kissing her cheek and shaking Logan's hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"My turn," Steph said excitedly.

"Oh no," Logan muttered this time.

"I have had the privilege of seeing Logan Huntzberger grow into the fine upstanding member of society here today, and mainly that is due to the pregnant lady next to him. Rory turned Logan's world on its ear and the rest of us just had to deal."

"She ain't lying," Finn chimed in.

"As his friends, our first indication that Rory was different than every other female on campus... or as Lorelai so eloquently put it years ago...every woman between 18 and 25 on the eastern seaboard... was when he grumbled about this girl hating him on sight, and man could she argue, and god she was cute when she was angry. It was funny because Logan never talked about any girls."

"To you he didn't," Colin argued. "But you're right he talked about her constantly."

"Oh really," Rory teased as Logan blushed slightly.

Stephanie cleared her throat; "The next clue was Logan gave Rory a nickname that only he was allowed to use and man were you in trouble if you tried to use it. Then came the need to be at the newspaper, a place he had always avoided when possible but suddenly needed his presence. Logan proceeded to make allowances for Rory no one has ever been granted."

"Access to things no one else got," Colin chimed in.

"Attention no one else would dream of," Finn added.

Rory glowed while Logan smirked.

"And finally there was the practical joke in the middle of class that got the exact wrong response from Rory. The fact she didn't kick your ass still astounds me."

"Although her choice of retributions was very amusing and now quite ironic," Colin contended.

Steph continued on, "For all of these reasons we...your friends...laughed, chuckled, cackled, mocked, snickered and guffawed every step of the way. To watch the egomaniacal stud that was Logan Huntzberger be reduced to just a normal guy in love was a wild ride. So Rory thank you for taking our buddy down a few notches and Logan thank you for landing so gracefully on your face." Logan and Rory both chuckled as the rest of the town laughed with them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tressa took the stage next, "For those of you who don't know I am Rory's cousin Tressa. I have the fortune of having funny stories on both parties. You see my first exposure to Logan Huntzberger was not through my glowing cousin...it was at a dinner party at his house when Logan decided to embarrass his father by hitting on me hardcore. After his display I suggested to Logan's father that he be neutered or at least given a vasectomy. After all, his children would be truly terrifying." The towns' people chuckled at the pink-cheeked rich boy.

"How was I to know that my cousin would get involved with him a few months later? I mean, my cousin is a smart girl and doesn't fall for guys like Logan Huntzberger... This logic did not pan out once I saw them together... They are rather disgustingly cute after all. Now I have to sit and wait to find out if there is a god in the universe and makes the twins like my cousin OR if evil really does run the earth and she gives birth to the Spawn of Huntzberger...time will tell," Tressa said with a smirk. Rory chuckled as Logan shook his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lane moved to the mike taking center stage, "Rory Gilmore, excuse me, Huntzberger... and I have been best friends forever it seems. I know everything there is to know about Rory... so imagine my shock when I met Logan." The audience cracked up. "First and foremost, Rory didn't terribly care about a guys height...interested in both the really tall and the not so towering. She liked guys that were athletic and guys that weren't. She liked good boys and bad boys. But the things they all had in common: dark hair, so not preppy, definitely had calluses on their hands from work, NOT a rich boy and tended to have no clue what they wanted to do with their lives. Now being a best friend, these are things you are supposed to know and recognize in order to steer your best friend toward guys she would like. So the day the limo boys rolled into Luke's so I could meet this 'Logan' person, I took my list of standards and assumed Finn here was Rory's 'Logan'. Once I was introduced I felt the need to remind her that he was blond." The town's people cracked up.

"So that is what you were talking about. Five years and I never knew what I had done wrong in thirty seconds," Logan piped up.

"See mate, I knew I was more reporter girl's bag than you," Finn chimed in.

The audience chuckled at the interplay.

Lane began again, "I think I reminded her at least three times he was blond...in fact Tristan blond."

Tristan broke into a big smile, "I knew you held a torch for me, Mar," he teased.

"Can it Bible Boy," Rory snipped.

"And while we all love and adore Tristan now he was known as Evil Tristan in these parts," Lane explained with her arm around him.

"Don't forget 'Spawn of Satan'," Lorelai shouted.

"I got three whole nicknames...I'm honored," Tristan joked.

"So Logan's presence in Rory's world was very off kilter," Lane continued. "The boy had to dig out a pair of jeans in an attempt to fit in here. He has never done any manual labor but move his luggage and even that normally other people did for him. He was wealthier than the queen while very knowledgeable as to where he was heading. And of course, he was blond."

The audience snickered.

"I had to put all these things aside in order to judge him fairly...however the hair kept tripping me up. I was tempted to break in and shave it off but I felt certain Rory would end up killing me. So in the end I had to give up the notion that Rory was ever going to come back to her senses and dump the blond...though before the wedding I did threaten to shave his head if he hurt my best friend... I still have my tools for the process, so don't get lazy Logan."

"I solemnly swear," Logan said raising his hand.

"...that I am up to no good," Tristan finished wagging his eyebrows.

"Thanks Padfoot," Logan grumbled.

"Any time, Prongs," Tristan replied.

"Good...now you have your nicknames," Rory stated. "Now quiet, Colin's up."

"Hi folks, I'm Colin, the sane one of the three of us as most of you know... I help carry out all the odd plans Logan comes up with and I attempt to minimize the downfall. This is difficult because that normally involves managing a drunk Finn at some point." Finn tipped his glass in acknowledgement. "Little did I know that when reporter girl came on the scene she would both extremely aggravate this arrangement as well as help stabilize it."

Colin turned to Rory, "You my dear inspired more outrageous plots than anything or anyone in our group for as long as the three of us have been friends. I was sure that you would be the death or suspension of us all because Logan could not control his grandiose nature when he was near you. No time more evident than when he proposed."

"How is that?" Rory asked. "He did it in a town meeting."

"Ah yes...but you missed the versions involving trips to France, skywriting, LDB event announcements, singing telegrams, scavenger hunts, and my personal favorite him faking you out to believe that he was cheating to get you angry...that one never made sense at all," Colin stated.

"Thank you for stopping him," Rory responded glaring at her husband who was smart enough to look shamefaced.

"No problem...So while you caused the most outrageous feats of imagination, you quietly joined our ranks aiding me in my management duties. You helped supervise Finn's drunkenness as well as show him fun could in fact be had while sober. When Logan would want to do something incredibly stupid I could count on you to kiss him long enough that he would forget his own name. For all these things and many more... namely my pretty blond wife over there...I thank you for showing up to assist me in balancing our strange little group." Colin tipped his head to Rory and winked at Logan before handing the floor to the Queen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai sauntered to the front of the town to hold court as always. "Ladies and Gentleman. I come to you this day about to be...dare I say...a grandmother. A very hot grandmother mind you...but one none the less." The audience laughed. "But seriously, Rory and I came to this town with nothing...and you gave us everything. You gave us love and acceptance we could never have imagined. You helped me raise my little girl into the wonderful woman she is now and for that I will always be grateful. I am blessed with the town cynic for a husband, two adorable sons to help me make sure that he is having fun, a daughter that has given a light to my life in the darkest moments, and a son in law that loves us all so much that he gave up the city to raise his family like his wife was raised."

Lorelai turned to Logan, "If I had been told when Rory was sixteen that she was going to be married to a blond, rich, pretty boy I would have said, 'How did Evil Tristan worm his way into my daughter's heart? I must put a stop to this!'" This drew a chuckle from everyone. "But I would have missed out on a great guy that loves my daughter more than anything. So Logan, thank you for showing up in town off the bus in your hundred dollar jeans. Thank you for sticking out the gamut of hoops we made you jump through. Thank you for convincing your friends to join us in the hometown antics. And thank you for going to bat for my little girl time and time again in that stuffy upper-crust world you and I were born to. I am given a lot of credit for chucking it all and starting over. But you my friend show great courage by staying and standing your ground. You will make an excellent father because you already have down the arts of diversion, entertainment, and stubbornness...all of which are necessary to handle a Gilmore Girl. Now pray you have at least one son in that twin pack and you might survive to be forty. Love you kids."

Logan stood up and hugged his mother in law before Lorelai hugged her daughter. She stood once more and announced, "Now we open the floor to the great residence of Star's Hollow for their remembrances."

It was going to be a very long night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The gentle sound of breathing was so comforting it made Logan crazy. Rory's head was nestled on to his bare chest. It wasn't supposed to feel this comforting to have a girl in his arms. At least that is what he had told himself years before. Now her round belly filled with his children was resting against him gently. His hand ran over the stretched skin as he breathed deeply.

Logan's world was practically perfect...He would always worry now, about their safety, about their needs, about his wife, about his world, about almost everything...but it didn't matter. He had something every other Huntzberger man didn't...he had a partner.

Logan long ago said he didn't want a Huntzberger wife to hold parties and give him heirs. No he had what he wanted. Logan had a Gilmore Girl who would always be a Gilmore Girl. He had a wife yes...but a partner first. He would have heirs yes...but children first. He would have parties he was sure...but hopefully the sub-parties would live on forever. Maybe someday he would attend his daughter's coming out party, but only if she wanted to. Maybe someday he would attend a coming out party to see his son as an escort, but only if he wanted to. Maybe Ace and he really could have everything they wanted without compromising their desires...

Rory turned in her sleep on her side pulling away from Logan slightly. He took the opportunity to slide down next to his children and began to hum lightly as he had done many nights before. Rory's hand began to card through his hair.

"Logan?" she murmured.

"Yeah Ace," he responded.

"If I promise to let you play Oasis to the babies in the morning will you please let me sleep now," she chastised.

"Only if you let me play them Pink Floyd too."

"You are the most random man alive."

Logan gave her his best smile, "And that is why you love me."

Finite.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did. If you want to beg for a sequel you can but I don't have any ideas as yet. And as I told you when I started this series I need to finish my Harry Potter epic. I still may write the sexy parts of this story on my livejournal so check up there periodically. Go to my author's profile and click the link to my 'homepage'. To be honest I am wiped from this story so it maybe a while if at all. I will update here if I am going to do it.

Side note: Can anyone identify my homage to my faithful Harry Potter fans?

Back to the important stuff: Thanks to all who reviewed and all who read. I agree with you guys...I like my Logan a bit better than the one we have seen so far on GG. Does anyone know if Matt C. has signed on to do next season of GG yet?

Since it is the last time PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! It's the final bow. PLEASE REVIEW! Come on folks...it will make me smile.


End file.
